


Prince of the Dead

by GrimReaperlover11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adopted Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Angst, Arguing, Awesome Talia Hale, BAMF Stiles, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Break Up, Cerberus is a puppy, Derek Hale Being an Asshole, Derek Hale Needs To Use His Words, F/F, F/M, Father Hades, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Gods, Human Hales, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Matchmaker Cora Hale, Matchmaker Erica Reyes, Matchmaker Lydia, Mental Breakdown, Mother Persephone, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prince Stiles Stilinski, Protective Persephone, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Stiles is adopted by Hades and Persephone, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, protective Hades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 43,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimReaperlover11/pseuds/GrimReaperlover11
Summary: Persephone always wanted a child but hasn't been able to conceive with her husband Hades. However one day a seer tells her that she will finally be blessed with a child.Many years pass until one spring as she strolls through a forest she comes across an abandoned infant. Taking this child to her husband the two Gods decide that they will become the parents of this mortal child fulfilling the prophecy.Follow Stiles as he grows up in the underworld being raised as the child of the king of the underworld and the queen of springtime. witness as he tries to form bonds with mortals once he reaches the age of eighteen.*I suck at summaries but trust me...i think you'll like it*
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Cora Hale/Lydia Martin, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Hades/Persephone, Laura Hale/Jordan Parrish, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Talia Hale/Original Male Character(s), Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 73
Kudos: 400





	1. Springs Blessings

Persephone loved walking through the villages during her time in the overworld. But it pained her to see all the children with their mothers, oh how she longed to have a child of her own. Letting out a sigh she continued her venture through the villages. Finally coming to rest on a rock overlooking a valley she smiled as she watched the sunset. She was surprised however when one of the women from the village took a seat next to her. “Forgive me m’lady but I can not ignore the look of sadness that has taken its way on your face, what is wrong?” Persephone was taken aback for a moment before letting out a sigh. “Watching the children of the village has reminded me of how I have not birthed any of my own. It saddens me for I wish to be a mother myself but so far I have not been blessed with one.” The mortal woman nodded solemnly before she went so still she reminded the queen of the underworld of a statue. Before she could ask if the mortal was alright the woman turned to her, her eyes glowing white and empty of color. “You will have a child m’lady though I must admit that it will a while before you are blessed with him.” Persephone watched as the woman’s eyes faded and her irises manifested. “Forgive me lady Persephone I was not expecting a vision. ‘So this woman must be a seer’ the goddess thought. “It is quite alright, I thank you for your prediction,” the woman nodded before rising and leaving the goddess to her thoughts. Unable to wait to tell her husband of the news Persephone returned back to Hades’ domain, ‘the mortals will just have to deal with an early summer.’ she thought

Hades took the news that the seer had told her with a hesitant smile. He admitted that he was happy that they would have a child but confessed his mistrust for many of the visions that oracles and seers prophesied but the goddess had a feeling that it would come true. 

\-----

It had been centuries since the seer had told Persephone her prophecy. The Goddess was now walking amongst the woods in northern California admiring the plants when she came to a clearing, in the center of it was a large tree stump. She noticed a bundle of blankets in the center of the stump. Slowly approaching the remnants of what had been obviously a large tree she noticed a bundle of blankets in the center of the stump. The goddess gasped when she saw the bundle move. Pulling to her chest she unwrapped it slightly and almost screamed as she saw a baby staring back at her. Looking around she frowned when she saw no sight of any other mortals. Suddenly she thought of the prophecy she had given so much thought to. Looking down at the mortal child in her arms she smiled as tears began falling from her eyes, this was the child she had been promised and she loved him with all her heart no matter that she hadn't birthed him herself. She had never been happier that it was her last day in the mortal world because now she could take the child to her husband immediately. 

That night as the sunset she carried the child into the Underworld. She smiled as she crossed the threshold into her husband's palace. The Lord of the dead, sitting upon his throne, smiled at his wife before he noticed what she was carrying. Quirking a brow he watched as Persephone approached. “What have you brought home my love?” he asked, gesturing to the bundle in her arms. 

He almost gasped at the smile that spread across his wife’s face, it was so bright and pure, he wanted to capture it's very essence and never let it go. “The prophecy was correct,” she said. Hades glanced between her and the bundle of blankets. Of course he remembered the prophecy that they would have a child, how could he forget it even if he didn't think it would be fulfilled. “I found this child alone in the woods, abandoned.” She explained noticing the god’s confusion. “But you did not carry him yourself,” Hades argued. Persephone only laughed playfully. “The seer never said that I would be the one to give birth, she said that we would have a child, and here he is.” she offered the baby to the lord of the dead who slowly accepted it. Looking down at the baby Hades couldn't help but smile as the infant let out a soft hum. Looking back to his wife he smiled. “He is beautiful,” Hades cooed as he slowly began rocking back in forth. The goddess of spring wiped away the tears of joy that manifested at the sight of her husband, who had been shunned by his entire family, treat such a precious fragile thing such as a mortal infant with so much care, as if he was afraid that should he breath wrong the child would be harmed. Smiling to his wife Hades paused for a moment before he spoke. “What do you wish to name him?” 

Persephone thought for a moment before she smiled. “ Mieczysław” Hades couldn't help but let out a chuckle. “The greek goddess bestows her child with a polish name,” he laughed. However he nodded and looked back down to his new son. “I like it, it rolls off the tongue.” 

Together the new godly parents retired to their chambers, gods did not require sleep but Hades had the bed chambers there for the pure aesthetic of it. Waving his hand Hades conjured a bassinet of cypress wood. Gently laying the child upon the blanket within he pulled away and turned to his wife. Pulling in for a deep kiss he smiled as they broke apart “Thank you, for you have brought me a son and for that I will always love you that much more.” Persephone could only smile and nod back before pulling her forward and bringing their lips together again. 

\---

_ Cue aging compilation _

Persephone smiled as she watched her son slowly walk up to Cerberus, the three-headed hound observing the mortal child approach. It didn't make a sound though, and once the toddler who had just turned five years of age got close enough he stuck his chubby hand out and slowly petted Cerberus’s leg with a smile. Persephone almost let out a gasp as the creature leaned down to sniff at Mieczysław’s head causing the mortal to let out a fit of giggles. Cerberus recoiled at the sound before letting out a huff and lowering his head to eye level with the human. Slowly as if he understood that the creature before him could easily tear him apart Mieczysław held his hand out letting Cerberus make the first move. The guardian of the Underworld’s gates leaned his center head forward and offered a single lick. Persephone watched with bated breath as Mieczysław processed what had just occurred. She didn't expect the fit of giggles that erupted from her son before he carelessly threw himself forward and doing his best to hug the creature. Persephone moved to stand behind her child who turned to her and pointed to the massive creature. “Pup ‘og” Mieczysław exclaimed causing the goddess to him as she smiled at her child's attempt to speak and nodded. Running her hand over the hounds head. She now knew that Cerberus would watch over her child just as much as she and her husband would.

\-----

“Mieczysław stop running through the palace or I'm going to throw you into the Styx,” Hades hollered at the child as he sped past his father. The ten-year-old quickly halted and turned with a frown to the ruler of the Underworld. “Sorry father,” he muttered. Hades sighed and approached his son kneeling down so they were eye level the god offered a small smile. “I’m not angry, I just don't want you hurting yourself ok?” Mieczysław gave a nod before looking back into his father’s eyes “but even if I did get hurt you or mom could always heal me,” Hades had to physically restrain himself from rolling his eyes at the child. “That would be true but me and your mother are not always going to be there to heal your scrapes and cuts, we love you with all our hearts but you must learn on your own, understand?” Stiles gave a nod 

“I understand dad,” 

“Good, now come here,” he spread his arms inviting his son into them, as he embraced his child he planted a kiss into the mortal’s soft mess of hair. “Alright now go bother Charon for me,” letting out a small laugh Mieczysław nodded and strolled down the hall out of sight. 

\----

_ End of aging compilation _

“Stiles I understand you want to go to the mortal world but it's too dangerous” Persephone argued, she sat next to Hades in their chambers with their son who started going by ‘Stiles’ ever since he was eleven and Thanatos, his father’s lieutenant bestowed the nickname upon the mortal child after one of the more energetic souls he had collected a while ago. “You remind me of a man who used to be called ‘Stiles’ by his friends when he was alive, your so full of energy.” the god of death had said. Since then the prince of the underworld had taken the name. 

“I’m almost eighteen mom, I want to be able to visit the humans, I want to be able to see people like me.” 

Hades sitting leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees offered a smirk to his son. “There is no one like you Stiles, you are unique in your own way,” Stiles let out a chuckle at his father’s words. “Look, I know you want to protect me and I love it down here but I can't only visit the mortal realm during the spring. I understand that the mortals don't believe in the gods anymore which is stupid in and of itself, but I want to be able to socialize with them.” Persephone let out a sigh but Hades nodded his head. Turning to his wife he gave her a solemn look. “He is right you know, He needs to get out and breath the fresh air of the mortal realm, we can't keep him here forever.” Stiles smiled at his father’s support before turning back to his mother. “Fine, but if you feel uneasy about anything you come straight home do you understand?” Stiles nodded. Letting out another sigh the goddess nodded. “Then you may go,” Stiles let out a celebratory ‘whoop’ before lunging and throwing his arms around his parents. “Thank you thank you thank you, you won't regret this I promise, I love you both so much.” before either god or goddess could comment the doors to their chambers closed behind their son. “We’re going to regret this aren't we?” Persephone asked rhetorically. 

“We just let the prince of the underworld out into the mortal realm by himself, both we and the mortals are going to regret this.” 


	2. Adventuring Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles ventures out into the mortal realm and makes...friends?

Stiles could barely contain his excitement as he ran to the shore of the Styx to find Charon waiting for him. “Your father alerted me that you are going into the mortal world alone?” he asked as he helped Stiles climb into his ferry. Stiles smiled and nodded. He is in front of the daemon. And smiled as they took off. 

As they landed on the opposite side of the river Stiles clambered out of the boat. Coming to the exit of the underworld he thought about the small town that his mother constantly visited saying it had important meaning to her. Remembering the name as Beacon Hills Stiles let the memory fill his mind as he crossed the threshold. Opening his eyes he found himself looking at a sign that read ‘ _ Welcome to Beacon Hills’ _ smiling to himself, Stiles begins walking.

As he entered the town he took in the sights of numerous homes and businesses. It was around noon when he found himself outside the high school, he knew that mortals attended such a place to learn and educate themselves. However, growing up in the underworld, Stiles was taught by his parents. Suddenly an ear-piercing  _ ring _ tore through the blissful silence that made Stiles flinch and cover his ears. He watched as a horde of mortals began filing out of the building. Deciding it was better that he continued walking. 

He managed to put a good amount of distance between him and the school when he heard someone start yelling at him. Stopping and turning he found a girl who looked to be around his age staring at him, an older looking man sitting next to her in what he recognized as a car. 

“You lost?” she yelled to him, after taking a moment to gather his thoughts he gave a nod. She smiled at him and motioned for him to come closer. “How about we give you a ride,” 

“I'm really not heading anywhere in particular, I was just exploring the town,” he admits. The girl nods but Stiles can tell that the man next to her looks like he's sizing Stiles up to turn him into a stain on the side of the road. “I shouldn't, I really don't want to intrude.” he notices how the man whispers something to the girl but she ignores him. “Oh please, just get in the damn car, you can come to our house and have lunch.” Stiles thinks about it for a moment before he finally gives in and slowly approaches the car and moves to the door behind the girl. Opening the door he gets in and buckles the seatbelt. He looks between the girl and the man who seem to be having a silent argument. After a few moments Stiles guesses that the girls win and the man pulls away from the curb. 

The drive is filled with questions from the girl asking where he's from, where his parents are to which he answers that they are back home earning him a curious glance in the mirror from the man but nothing is said. 

Finally they pulled into the drive of an extravagant looking home. Stiles was shocked speechless as he admired the building. He was however pulled from his thoughts as the man glared at him. “Get out,” he growled before opening his door and ducking out of the car. Stiles followed suit and then fell in step with the girl. “How rude of me,” she started. “My name is Cora and this is my brother Derek,” she gestured to the man who sent another look of anger towards Stiles. “He doesn’t talk much,” she explained, causing Stiles to nod. Now that he was able to see the entire body of Derek Stiles couldn't help but notice how incredibly good looking he was. His body was built like a truck, his jaw was covered in stubble that made him look slightly older. His eyes were a deep hazel but still sparkled in the sunlight. Stiles couldn't help but admire him. Cora pulled him out of his admiration though by grabbing his hand and leading him into the house. Once through the threshold he let out another gasp as he looked around from the door. A beautiful staircase lay before him leading to a second level. A living room to his left and a dining room to his right. 

He let out a yelp as the door closed behind him and a tense firm body bumped into him from behind. Looking over his shoulder he found Derek glaring at him again. Cora kicked off her shoe before cupping her hands around her mouth. “Were home, we have a guest,” she called. Stiles found himself being led into the living room and forced onto the middle cushion of a couch. Stiles watched as Derek took a seat in a recliner across from him and Cora moving to sit next to him on the couch. 

None of the three said anything for a while but Stiles could feel the tension in the air. Just as he was about to open his mouth to say something a beautiful woman who looked a lot like Derek entered the room. She smiled at both her children before noticing Stiles, quirking a brow she turned to her kids. Taking that as her queue to speak Cora smiles to her mother. “Mom, this is my new friend…” she pauses and then turns to him. “What did you say your name was again?” she questions. 

“He never gave his name Cora,” Derek grits out causing Stiles’ anxiety to rise. 

“My name is Stiles ma’am,” he says holding out his hand to Cora’s mother. She smiles as she shakes his hand. “And you have such lovely manners, but please, call me Talia ” she says as she sits on the arm of the chair Derek is sitting in. Stiles and Cora return to their seats on the couch. “So Stiles, you live here in Beacon Hills?” immediately Stiles remembers what his mother would always say when they traveled. “I'm actually from Los Angeles but I decided to take a trip and vacation away from home,” Talia nods,

“I trust your parents are aware you are on your little vacation correct?” Stiles smiles but nods

“Yes ma’am they know I'm gone, I'll just let them know that I was honored with being invited into your home.” he notices how Talia smiles widely. 

“also tell them that you will be staying for dinner,” 

“Are you sure? I don't want to further intrude,” he says uncertain of himself in this situation. Talia nods and stands to her feet. “I'm positive, there is no way we are not treating Derek and Cora’s new friend to dinner, especially when they have such lovely manners,” that's when Derek decides to speak up. 

“He's not my friend mom, he's barely even Cora’s she found him on the side of the road when I picked her up from school.” Stiles can't help but flinch at the harshness in his voice and looks away. 

“Stop being such a dick Derek, he was walking around like he didn't know where he was going,” Stiles couldn't help but frown at the truthfulness in her statement. Sure he had come to this town with his mom for springtime but they mostly stuck to the woods. Where they would observe and frolic while being unseen by the mortals. 

“Well, I'm proud of you for bringing him home Cora,” Talia spoke before turning to her son “And Derek, you need to lose that attitude, he is our guest and you will show him respect,” Stiles watched as Derek ducked his head and gave a meek “sorry mom,” the woman nodded before turning back to Stiles. “Dinner won't be started for a bit so if you want you can just hang out here with Cora and Derek if you want,” 

“Derek doesn't have to if he doesn't want Mrs. Hale, I wouldn't ask him to put him in a situation he doesn't want to be in.” Stiles was met with a mixture of looks that read confusion, awe, and admiration. 

Derek was the first to speak up. “Well then, I'm going to head to my room,” he said before turning to his mother. “Call me when dinner is ready,” his mother gave a short nod and with that he left the room. Talia offered a smile before she too moved out of the living room. Cora then turned to him.

“Why were you nice to my brother when he has been nothing but a jerk to you thus far,”

Stiles pondered her question for a moment before finding his answer. 

“I don't know, I guess I just understand what it's like to be around someone you don't know anything about and put up walls,” Cora said nothing as he spoke, once he was finished she frowned at him. 

“Your weird, but I like it,” Stiles didn't know exactly how to respond to that so he kept his mouth shut. 

\---

A little while later Stiles was helping Talia set the table despite her protests about how guests shouldn't be doing such things. 

“My mother taught me that no matter being a guest, it is always courteous to help the host whenever available,” he told her. This apparently earned him another point in her book because the smile she gave him was even brighter than the first one she had sent his way. 

“If you could be so kind and go get Derek and tell him that dinner is ready, it would be a great help.” 

“Sure thing Mrs. Hale,” Stiles said, turning on his heel and bounding over to the stairs. As he reached the top he ventured down the hallway. “Cora had showed him around the house so he wouldn't be lost on the way to the bathroom and he was thankful she had. Approaching Derek’s door at the very end of the hallway he gave a slight knock. He waited for the door to be answered.

“What he wasn't expecting was for Derek to open the door in nothing but a towel, with beads of water still rolling down his well-defined torso. Stiles sensed his brain shutting down as he stared at the adonis of the man. He felt a flutter in his stomach as it twisted in a mixture of shock and awe. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a gruff voice. 

“Stop staring at me..it's freaking me out,” Derek said with a scowl. This caused Stiles to duck his head in shame. “Sorry, I just wasn't expecting… you to be…” he trailed off as his eyes flickered from Derek’s gaze to his chest where a single droplet of water was rolling over his exposed nipple. Forcing his gaze back to the older man’s eyes he finished his statement. “Anyway, dinner is ready.” 

Derek said nothing for a moment as he gave Stiles a curious yet defensive stare. “I'll be right down,” was all he said before he closed the door on Stiles’ face. 

Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding in, Stiles quickly rushed down the hall and descended the stairs before entering the dining room. Talia and her family were already there, they gave him a curious look, “uh...Derek said he'd be right down,” he quickly blurted out before taking his place next to Cora who quirked a brow at him. 

\---

Dinner was filled with small talk from almost everyone except Derek, in the process, Stiles met Laura, who was Derek and Cora’s older sister along with their younger brother Matthew who instantly took a liking to Stiles, the five-year-old wanting to talk with Stiles every second of dinner only for his mother to scold him for talking Stiles’ ear off. “It's fine Mrs. Hale he's just an adorable bundle of energy, nothing wrong with that.” this earned an excited squeal from said five year old. Stiles also got to meet Alexander, Talia’s husband, he was a man of many faces from what Stiles could put together, for the majority of dinner he was laughing and joking but when it came to discussing Stiles’ adventure into town his face changed into that of a serious father. “And your parents are fine with you just walking off?” he raised a brow. 

“I mean I am eighteen, I'm an adult, but yes they don't really care that I venture out of the house every now and then,” this caused Alexander to give a slow nod before turning his attention to Cora,” quickly looking away from the patriarch of the Hale family Stiles noticed Derek staring at him through narrowed eyes. Not knowing what else to do Stiles directed his gaze to his food. 

\---

Stiles decided that after dinner it was best he leave, not wanting to be a burden, though Talia had assured him that he would be welcome back in her house anytime and if he ever needed a place to crash there would always be an offer. 

As he was moving to the door he heard Derek call to his family. “I'll walk him out,” this confused Stiles, why would the man who was sending glares and random stares at him want to walk him out?

As he pondered this the man in question fell in step with him and led him to the door. They exited the house and stood silently on the porch for a moment before Derek spoke up. “What are your intentions with my sister?” 

This took Stiles aback for a moment, this utterly confused him that Derek would say that to him. 

“What do you mean?”

“Exactly that, what are your intentions with my sister,” his voice was emotionless but his eyebrows were drawn together and his eyes practically burned with fire. “I don't have any intentions other than to be her friend.” 

“You don't want to date her?” Derek asked again, sending Stiles reeling. 

“No, don't get me wrong she is a pretty girl but I just..I just met her today, it'd be weird if I saw it as anything other than a friendship, if even that,” Derek nodded silently to this “but I don't think I will ever see her as anything more than a friend,” Stiles explained. Derek studied him for a moment before nodding and moving to the door, taking that as his cue to leave Stiles bounded down the stairs

“Oh, and Stiles,” Derek called out to him causing the younger man to turn quickly to face him. 

“If you ever stare at me when I'm naked like you did again,” he growled just loud enough for Stiles to hear him. “I'll rip your throat out with my teeth,” Stiles’ eyes widened at the man who turned and entered back into the house. Stiles let out a sigh and shook his head as he ventured into the woods. Once he was a far enough distance away he checked his surroundings, he was afraid that some mortal was wandering around and might see what he was about to do.

“Hey Dad?” he called out in a voice just barely louder than a whisper. He felt the wind pick up around him signaling his father’s watchful presence. “I need a way home,” he explained shortly. The wind picked up again but this time it blew the leaves around him, the swirled about his body before being carried in a single direction. Upon following them Stiles smiled as they began spinning around a cypress tree that stood all by it's lonesome. Moving to stand in front of the tree Stiles gave one more look around to make sure the coast was clear before stepping into the trunk of the tree. The air became colder and Stiles knew that he had returned home. Opening his eyes he found himself standing in the garden of the palace. With a small bounce in his step he moved to the doors and entered his home. 

He found his parents sitting in their common room with his mother reading a book and his father discussing quietly with a soul that Stiles recognized from the panel of judges who weighed in on a soul once a person died, deciding on how they would spend their afterlife. Noticing his son approaching Hades waved the spirit away and sent a smile to his child. “Thank you for the tree Dad,” he said as he gave a quick hug to the God, 

“It's no problem, you ever need anything even while up there, all you have to do is ask.” 

Persephone rose to her feet and pulled Stiles into a bear hug while planting kisses all over his face. Once she was finished she pulled back and smiled at him. “So how was your time in the overworld?” 

Stiles returned her smile and took a seat on the couch next to his father. “It was good, I made friends with a family,” he chuckled but then thought about what he had said. “Well almost a whole family,” this made his parents raise their brows at him. “So the entire family is nice and really cool but like there's one of them, Derek, he just…” he thought for a moment, trying to find the best way to describe Derek Hale. “he’s always angry and I may or may not have seen him naked” 

Hades’ eyes widened at the revelation while Persephone let out a gasp before schooling her features. “Stiles..you invaded his privacy, we raised you better than that.” she scorned. 

“I was sent to get him and tell him dinner was ready by his mother, his door was closed and so I knocked on it..” he explained “not my fault he answered it wearing only a towel and dripping wet,” he mumbled, both his parents stared at him before sighing. 

“Sorry we assumed that you invaded his privacy son, it's just with how you worded it and didn't elaborate,” Hades exclaimed. “It sounded like you just walked in on him naked,”

Stiles nodded having seen his father’s point. 

“Well now I have one question,” Persephone announces causing both her husband and son to turn to her. “Is he hot?” she smiles.

Hades lets out a deep sigh before muttering in greek

Stiles buries his head in his hands before being pulled into his father's side, the God patting his back explaining how he should ignore his mother’s attempts to fluster him.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for supporting this work and reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and are excited about the upcoming chapters.


	3. Investiture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and his parents have dinner with the Hales before Stiles' grandmother, who he has never met, comes to the underworld for a visit, her visit brings tension and special events. will he be accepted by his godly grandmother? more importantly...will Hades remain sane?

Stiles was playing with Cerberus the next morning like he usually did to calm his nerves, the giant three-headed hound romped around with him like a very large puppy dog. As he watched the giant dog chase after a soul who stepped out of line he heard his mother’s voice. 

“Stiles, come here please,” taking off back to the palace he was shocked to see his father looking furious. His father was never mad, besides his regular annoyance with being trapped in the underworld, unless something serious happened. “What's going on?” Stiles questioned causing his father to glance at him, his expression turning from that of pure rage to flustered anger. 

“Your grandmother is coming and your father is being persistent that she does not,” Stiles was caught off guard yet again. His mother always told him of his grandmother Demeter but he had never met her in person. “When is she supposed to arrive? Because we were supposed to have dinner with Hales tonight,” he points out, causing his father to send him a smile. 

“She isn’t due to arrive for another two days but preparations must be done, so say the goddess of the  _ harvest _ ” Hades mocks, causing Stiles to snicker. 

“Hades you might be my husband but so help me I will throw you in the Phlegethon for mocking my mother,” Persephone warns. Hades rolls his eyes. 

“Forgive me, my love, I just...do not get along with your mother nor she with me,”

“Maybe because you did technically kidnap me,”

“Because that idiot brother of mine and hers told me to do so,” he countered. Stiles knew how his parents came to be together and honestly he kind of found it romantic and funny, he was also aware how Demeter was his father's sister but also his grandmother, but ever since he was seven and his parents had explained it that it's better to just accept it and not ask questions he decided against thinking about it too much. 

“What was the first thing you told Stiles when he met one of the lesser daemons?”

“If they told you to jump in the Styx would you?” Hades drolled. 

“That's right.” his mother humphed in triumph. “Now you are correct Stiles we  _ are _ having dinner with the Hales tonight, so I want you to be your best behavior husband, you know your brother monitors you whenever you walk among the mortals.” with that she walked away. Stiles laughed at the face of annoyance his father gave her before moving to his wing of the palace to prepare.

\---

Stiles could feel his heart beating faster as they approached the home of the Hales. Slowly Stiles climbed the stairs and knocked on the door. It was opened seconds later by Talia. “Ahh Stiles your right on time,” she smiled. 

“Well, it would be rude to be late,” he gestured to his parents. “Mrs. Hale this is my mother-”

He was cut off by his mom extending her hand. “Persephone,” she said, causing Stiles to let out a quiet gasp. “Oh, like the Greek Goddess of springtime,” she then turned to his father. "And that must mean your Hades,” he nodded slowly and silently. “How ironic that your parents named you after the Greek gods and you still found each other and became married,” she beamed. 

Hades and Persephone looked to each other before the god spoke up. “Yes...really ironic,” Talia stepped back and welcomed them inside. As they entered the dining room Stiles saw Derek glaring at him. Taking a seat in between his parents, he smiled at the other Hales before his eyes landed on one that he didn't recognize. 

As if the man sensed his confusion he held his hand out to Stiles. “Peter Hale, brother of Talia,” he said with a smile. 

Stiles shook it nonetheless with a smile. 

\---

Dinner was...in a word...surprising. His father and mother were both able to stave off the many questions they received from Peter, Talia occasionally joining in, when it came to the question about what their careers involved his mother answered with a florist while his father answered with a human services manager. Both Talia and Alexander nodded. Stiles couldn't help but smile as he watched his parents interact with the Hales. 

After dinner, the family of three said goodbye and exited the house laughing as they entered the forest and stepped through the cypress tree.

\---

Stiles figured his grandmother arrived before he saw her merely by the way his father tensed. The God of the dead was sitting his throne with his wife on his right and his son on his left. Suddenly the doors to the palace opened and a woman dressed in an emerald green cardigan, soil brown bell-bottoms, and a floppy hat entered. Stiles watched as his mother rose from her throne with a smile, she met the other woman halfway and pulled her into an embrace. He also noted how his father tensed. Together Persephone and the woman approached Stiles and he rose to his feet. “Mother, I would like you to meet your grandson Stiles.” Persephone beamed causing Stiles to smile as well.

“What kind of name is Stiles,”

“It's a nickname,” Hades growled as he rose to his feet and moved to stand next to his wife.”

“And let me guess, you gave it to him?” she quirked a brow to her brother. 

“I was actually given it by Lord Thanatos,” 

He watched as his grandmother whirled to face his mother. “You let him near Death?” she looked almost angry but at this tone his mother schooled her features. 

“Stiles is friends with most of the daemons, and the other Gods who reside down here, Morpheus was the one who helped him relax when he was just a baby,” Persephone explained. “And yes, Thanatos occasionally visits him and I don't have a problem with it.” 

“Nor do I,” Hades agreed with his wife. 

Demeter pursued her lips before huffing. “Very well,” she turned to Stiles and seemed to examine him. It made him feel like he was a specimen on a petri dish.”

“Well he doesn’t look too bad, but why does he not have your blessing?” she gave a narrow-eyed glance to her brother.

“Because he hasn’t had his investiture yet mother, we wanted to let him have some fun being eighteen before taking on the title,”

“That's if he even wants it, I will not force it upon my child,” Hades insisted. 

“What blessing, what investiture?” Stiles asked, though this made Demeter scoff,”

“This is exactly why he should have been raised in the overworld, he would have already received my blessing and taken his rightful title,”

“Hades rolled his eyes and turned to his son. “Because I am the ruler of the underworld, and you are my son, you are unofficially the prince of it, should you have your investiture it would become set in stone and official,” he explained. “As for the blessing business, usually we Gods give our children blessings.. a sample of our power,” Stiles nods as he processes the information.” 

“Of course though, who would want to rule this dark and dreary realm?” Demeter asked sarcastically casting a disgusted look around the palace and its obsidian walls. 

“I quite like it down here,” he shot back at his grandmother with a smile, he noticed how his father covered his chuckle with a cough. 

Stiles turned back to his father and nodded. “I accept my place as Prince of the Underworld and your blessing father,” Stiles gave a bow that he knew wasn't needed but he did it to make his parents laugh. “Very well my son, we will hold your investiture tomorrow, for now, let us eat.” he led his family and his sister to the dining hall. In the back of the Gods mind, he knew that beings like him, his wife, and sister did not require food but it made Stiles feel better instead of eating alone so by that reason itself he and Persephone would feast with their son,

The next day Stiles walked into the throne room and immediately felt his jaw drop with amazement. An aisle lined with a black carpet leads to the thrones where his father and mother stood waiting with smiles. Along the aisle, however, stood a group of the daemons that Stiles had befriended, he remembered how most of them became his babysitters and would play with him when he was younger and explore the underworld. He also noticed Thanatos and Morpheus standing side by side wearing bright smiles, across from them stood Charon who looked like a proud parent. Settling his nerves Stiles began his trek up the aisle. As he approached his parents he knelt at his father’s feet. Bowing his head he waited for his father to speak, he remembered the night before as his mother walked him through the procedure. 

“ Mieczysław ‘Stiles’, do you accept the role as Prince of the Underworld, and all the responsibilities that come with the title, do you so swear upon the river Styx?”

“I so swear,” Stiles answered. He heard his father’s bident stamp the ground three times before he felt the cold metal of what he assumed to be his father’s bident against his right shoulder before it was gone only to be placed against his left. Once that was done he gave a slight smile. “Rise, my son,” he heard his father gently, rising to his feet he looked into his father’s eyes before glancing to his mother. “Now, accept my blessing,” Hades said before he rested his hand on Stiles’s head. Stiles felt a rush of energy run through his body. Once his father removed his hand he looked around the room. “You are now officially the prince of my kingdom,” Hades said with a smile. 

“Thank you dad,” Stiles responded. He looked to his mother and she too smiled, though when he turned to his grandmother her lips were pulled tight and she wore a grim expression. 

“I still think you made a big mistake raising him here, he would be a whole lot happier in the over-”

“ENOUGH!” roared Hades, Stiles watched as the nearby shadows of the palace seemed to melt into him. “I have had enough you expressing your disliking for my kingdom,” he growled as he approached the Goddess. “He is not your child, therefore you have no say in how he lives, that decision is entirely up to him and he has decided that he enjoys it here so I expect you to honor his choice,” Stiles and his mother watched as Hades glared at his sister before she gave a nod and left the throne room. Hades turned to face his on and jerked his head to the corridor,” “I'm sorry you had to see that Stiles,” 

“It's not your fault Dad, thank you for sticking up for me,” Stiles replies as he runs to hug the God. 

Once he pulls apart from his father’s embrace he looks between his parents. “I'm going to the overworld, to hang out with Cora,” both his parents nod. 

“Let us know if you are staying for dinner,” Persephone calls out as he exits the palace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ALL for your love and support for this work thus far. I love seeing all your comments and support, it makes me smile enjoy writing it.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did let me know what you thought in the comments below!
> 
> the next chapter will be posted tomorrow!
> 
> Happy Reading
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	4. Welcome to the World of the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek tells Stiles a strange revelation after a rough altercation. this leads up to a surprise meet up in the park. 
> 
> Derek sees something he shouldn't have and when he confronts Stiles about it, he realizes he may have bit just a little bit more than he could chew

Stiles smiled to himself as he stepped through into the mortal world, this time just on the edge of the Hale family property line. Though he still heard his grandmother’s words in the back of his mind. 

_ “He would have been better off being raised in the overworld,” _

Shaking the memory from the forefront of his mind he continued to make his way toward the house of his only mortal friends. He didn't care that his father and mother lived in the underworld, a place that was full of the spirits of the dead, he had made friends down there and it  _ was _ his home, and she  _ did NOT _ get to dictate whether he would be better off in the underworld or in the overworld, that choice was up to him, and he would choose the underworld every single time

He is drawn out of his thoughts by numerous voices as he comes to a stop on the porch of the Hale house. Not knowing what else to do he rings the doorbell. After a few moments of waiting the door opens to reveal Derek. Immediately the expression of the older man turns sour. “What are you doing here?” 

“I was....” Stiles hesitates, earning him a glare. “I'm trying to escape some family drama,” Derek says nothing for a moment though when he does finally open his mouth to reply he is cut off by Cora quickly placing herself next to him and smiling to Stiles. 

“Stiles, so glad you could make it, come on in you have to meet the others,” before Stiles can question who the ‘others’ are his hand is grabbed by the excited Cora and dragged inside past Derek who has a brow raised. 

Turns out that the ‘others’ refers to Cora’s other friends. Directly referring to Erica Reyes, Allison Argent, and Lydia Martin, and Kira Yukimura. But also mildly includes their boyfriends Vernon Boyd, Isaac Lahey, Jackson Whittemore, and Scott McCall respectively. Stiles watches as they sit off to the side in their own little huddle while Cora and the other girls sit in their own. He doesn’t know why but he rather not question it. Stiles finds himself torn between sitting with Cora due to her being the only mortal his age that he knows and is comfortable around and going to integrate with the other guys. Before he can make up his mind however Derek comes into the living room from the kitchen and sits down next to Scott. Stiles notices that he has a beer in his hand, but he also sees that he seems somewhat relaxed, kicking his socked feet up on an ottoman and speaking with McCall. 

“Don't mind them, they do this whenever we all hang out,” Stiles hears to his left. Turning he finds a smiling Erica facing him. “They like to split into their own little group and talk with Derek while we have our own fun.” 

For a moment Stiles says nothing before cocking his head to the side. “But you guys are dating, wouldn't you want to be close to them?” 

Before Erica can answer another voice cuts in. “We spend time together but when we hang out here us guys like to discuss guy things,” Stiles turns to find Jackson smirking at him. “Evidently you wouldn't know anything about that,” Stiles immediately feels anger in his stomach at the obvious insult. Though as he feels his anger rise he notices how the others in the room begin to shiver.

“Derek g-go turns the heat up it's freezing,” Cora orders. Derek wordlessly stands up and disappears into the hallway. “And Jackson don't b-be rude,” Lydia says with her own small shiver. “Cora says that Stiles was homeschooled and isn’t from Beacon Hills,” Stiles nods at her with a smile. As he does this he notices the temperature in the room rise back to what it originally had been. Derek comes in seconds later and reclaims his spot on the large couch. 

“All I'm saying is that he should know to hang out with us guys.” 

“Oh give it a break Jax,” Scott says with a roll of his eyes before he turns to face Stiles. “Ignore him, almost all of us do, you  _ can _ come chill with us if you want to.” 

“No he  _ can't _ ,” Derek cuts in. 

“Why not?” Allison asks with a raised brow. 

“Because I don't like him, that's why,” Derek says sending a glare to Stiles. For a moment silence fills the room before Stiles nods his head. Turning to Cora he gives a soft smile. ‘Thanks for having me over, I'll be going now... I’ve clearly overstayed my welcome,” before she can protest Stiles rushes out of the room. No one says anything before Cora glares at her brother. 

“Go fix your mistake before I cut off your dick and staple it to your forehead,” she growls. Letting out a huff Derek rises to his feet and slips on his shoes. As he exits the house he manages to catch sight of Stiles entering the woods. Taking off after the younger man Derek contemplates why Stiles would be entering the preserve. 

“Stiles!” he calls out to the younger man. “Stiles wait!” 

He huffs in appreciation for when the other stops and turns to face him. 

“What do you want Derek?” he sighs. 

“I want to apologize for saying what I said,” Derek pants as he catches his breath. 

“I know you are only doing this cause Cora no doubt told you to so don't even bother with your half  apologies,” he turns and begins walking again before letting out another huff. “You know I don't even know what I did to make you dislike me,” Stiles grumbles as he turns back to face Derek. “But whatever it was I'm sorry ok? I'm sorry for doing something that angered you and made you hate me despite knowing me for not even a full week,” 

“I don't hate you,” Derek says causing Stiles to snort. 

“Oh sure, cause it's not like you didn't just say you don't like me five minutes ago in your house.” Stiles counters, he cocks his head in confusion however when he sees Derek’s shoulders slump. 

“I  _ didn't  _ mean it-”

“Then why did you say it?” Stiles interjects. “If you don't hate me then why would you threaten to rip my throat out with your teeth the first day I met you?” 

“Because you saw me in nothing but a towel and were staring at my chest,” Derek counters. 

“I'm not going to lie to you Derek, I find you attractive ok? There I said it, I don't know why I find you attractive when you have been nothing but a dick to me but I do…” Stile sighs. “I tried being nice to you the first day and it just didn't work so I tried staying out of your way and isn’t working so what do you want me to do?” Stiles growls. 

“I don't know Stiles, I really don’t, what I do know is that I don't hate you I just...i'm put off by you,”

“What does that even mean?” Stiles flails. 

“You show up randomly walking on the side of the road and immediately my sister takes a liking to you, she doesn’t like anyone besides her family and her other friends. And then you get my father, who is the most untrusting man you will ever meet to like you, so excuse me, if I find you odd, not to mention that whenever you leave you walk into the woods,” Derek adds before quirking a brow. ‘Where are you even going anyway and why through the woods?” 

Immediately Stiles feels himself become defensive. “It's a shortcut,” he lies. “I take a little hike through the woods and then make my way back to the bus station, now if you will excuse me I am leaving because despite the revelation of you not hating me I can't be here right now,” he turns and begins walking ignoring Derek as he calls for Stiles to come back.

\---

Persephone finds her son sitting in his room reading one of his books, normally that wouldn't be too suspicious but when you take into consideration the fact that he didn't even acknowledge his parents upon his quick return home, she knows something is up...she is his mother after all

Taking a seat at the edge of the bed she smiles at her son who is pretending to read his book. “You going to tell me what happened?” 

“It's not important mom, but thank you,” he replies turning the page. Nodding Persephone cranes her neck. “Hades!” she calls. 

She smiles as Stiles groans before turning to her left to watch as her husband steps out of the shadows into the room. “Yes?” the god asks glancing between his son and wife. 

“Stiles had a bad day in the overworld and he isn’t wanting to talk about it,” 

Hades says nothing for a moment before he joins his family on the mattress. “What are you not wanting to say?” 

“It's nothing, dad,” Stiles says glancing at his father. 

“Do I have to get your uncle to come talk to you?” the god threatens.

Letting out a sigh Stiles shakes his head. A beat of silence passes between the three of them. 

“I went to Cora’s and she had friends over, one of her friend’s boyfriend was being a dick and then Derek was rude too, so on my way to leave he followed me into the woods,” Hades says nothing but Persephone looks confused. “Basically he said that he finds me suspicious and wanted to know why I went into the woods.” 

Hades nods as he processes this. “What did you tell him?”

“That it was a shortcut.”

“Smart, since it's not technically a lie,” Persephone says.

Hades lets out a sigh “Look Stiles, I know how much you like the overworld but I would stay down here for a few days just to let this blow over, ok?” 

Stiles looks down into his lap and nods. “Ok dad,” 

The God of the dead takes his son’s hands in his rises pulling Stiles up with him. “Come on we can go play with Cerberus.” Stiles smiled at his father's knowledge of how to cheer him up.

\---

A week later Stiles enters back into the overworld. As much as he loved his home he had to admit that he enjoyed the overworld. Though this time he decided to explore more of the town. Taking in a deep breath he begins to walk off in a random direction of the town. 

He finds himself walking near a park. Sitting on a bench beneath a tree he watches as the people play with their dogs, and eat a picnic. As he watches this he can't help but smile. 

“Mind if I join you?” 

Stiles flailed in surprise, turning to his left he was shocked to find Derek standing there looking sheepish. Letting out a huff Stiles quirks a brow. “What do you want? Here to send me more mixed signals?” 

Derek bows his head then gives a slight bob. “I deserved that,” he sighs. “Look Stiles, I know in the past I have come off as a complete and utter jerk but…” he pauses to look off towards a couple holding hands. “I don't know why I was a jerk to you but I regret doing it,” Stiles studies him for a moment before moving over on the bench. Taking it as an invitation Derek sits down. “When I first met you, I thought you were just trying to get with my sister but then when you said you weren't interested in her it changed my perspective. But then you saw me in just a towel and it...it made me rethink things.” he huffs. 

Stiles takes this as his chance to interject. “Look, Derek, I don't know what you’re getting at here, yes I told you that I find you attractive, you made it clear the first night that you don't feel the same way and it's fine, I'm a big boy I can move on by myself. But what I can't move on about is you questioning me about why I was in the woods.” He levels a serious glare at the other man. 

“Because it's strange Stiles, the road into town was in the opposite direction.” Derek counters. 

“I TOLD YOU IT WAS A SHORTCUT!,” Stiles shouts, earning him some glances from passersby. Raking a hand over his face he lets out a sigh. “Look Derek I'm seriously tired of people who barely know me thinking they  _ do _ ,” Stiles says as he rises to his feet. “So you didn't mean to treat me like a jerk, you still did it and honestly it hurt so I'm telling right here right now, if you want to just ignore me then go ahead, but while you're at it.” his face turns steely and angry, “stay out of my business on how I get home.” Derek watches as he walks off. It takes Derek a few moments to recollect himself, before he gets up and runs after Stiles who is heading for a hiking trail. Just as he arrives at the last spot he sees the younger man he looks around. Catching sight of movement he chases after it. Coming to a stop he lets out a gasp as he watches Stiles move toward a tree. What really surprises him though is that he notices how the shadows and every spot of darkness in the area seem to draw in toward both the male and the plant. Then within seconds, Derek watches as Stiles walks into the tree and completely vanishing from sight. Letting out a gasp Derek moves to stand next to the tree and looks around for any sign of Stiles. When he finds no trail of the other human Derek stands there for a moment.

“What the fuck?” he mutters. 

\---

Stepping back into the underworld Stiles immediately does what he normally does when he's angry… he goes to paradise. 

Elysium is one of Stiles’ favorite places in the entire underworld. Stepping into the realm for those blessed with eternal paradise. Passing numerous souls Stiles sits in the middle of the elysian fields and soaks up the joy. 

****  
  


He apparently dozed off because he opens his eyes to find Thanatos standing before him. 

“Uncle Than,” he says as he rubs his eyes. “What are you doing here?” he asks rising to his feet. 

“Your mother and father sent me for you,” the god of death answers smiling. He holds out his hand which is quickly accepted by the other. Soon they find themselves standing in the middle of the throne room of the palace. Stiles hugs his uncle before watching the god vanish. Turning to his parents he smiles again. 

“We know you went to Elysium...and that can only mean you needed to be cheered up...what happened?” Persephone asks.

“Derek spoke with me and that's all I wish to say about it..it didn't go well,” he says. Both his parents look at each other before nodding.

“Very well,” his father speaks up. “We have a gift for you,” he says before waving his hand. The shadows gather in his hand before retreating to reveal a cellphone. “Because you have been going to the mortal realm so much, you need to pass, and not many mortals are without these.” the God says as he hands the device to his son. Stiles cheers and wraps his father in a hug. “Thank you, so much,” he says before moving to hug his mother as well. Both parents smile and nod their heads.

\---

Cora is excited to finally have his phone number so she can call and talk with him whenever she wants to hang out. 

Today is one of those days where Cora calls him asking him to come visit. Hopping off his bed he focuses his mind and imagines the park where he had slipped away from Derek, then with a deep breath he steps through his bedroom wall. Opening his eyes he looks around to find himself exactly where he had intended. Fist pumping the air he gives a little excited hop he begins running toward Cora’s home. 

Once he arrives he knocks on the door to Derek. For a moment they just stare at each other before Stiles steps forward and around the older man. “I'm here to see Cora,” he mutters under his breath. Derek doesn’t reply. 

Cora apparently wanted to gush about how her sister Laura was coming in from New York and wanted to invite him for dinner when she arrives. Together he, Cora, and Talia plan out what meals to prepare and how to arrange everything in the dining room to make her feel welcome. 

The sun is just setting when Stiles moves to the door to leave as he does though he sees Derek rise from his chair in the living room. Stepping outside he begins walking quickly though he does hear Derek step out onto the porch. “I saw what you did,” Stiles stops on the spot and freezes.

“What are you talking about?” he calls back still with his back to the older man. 

“I saw you walk into that tree, in the park the other day.”  _ this  _ time Stiles  _ does _ turn to face Derek though he wears a scowl. 

“Do you know how crazy you sound right now.” Stiles scoffs. He clenches his hands into fists cause he knows if he doesn’t they would be shaking 

“I am fully aware of how it sounds but I know what I saw, I saw you run off and then walk into a tree.” Stiles bites his lip because for once in his life he is unable to find a comeback that he could use. throwing up his hands he turns and walks off. He just breaks the tree line when he feels his wrist pulled back. 

“Where are you going Stiles?” Derek hisses. “Going to walk through another tree?” as he says this the wind picks up around them, it begins to blow around them but almost as if it's circling them. Stiles notices the drop in the temperature and smiles. 

“As a matter of fact I am,” he answers before he grabs Derek's arm with an iron grip and pulls him toward the cypress tree that his father placed on his first day in the overworld. “And you’re coming with,” Stiles adds before dragging Derek with him. 

Opening his eyes Stiles smiles as he finds himself back home. Turning to his left he finds Derek on his knees frantically looking around, his mouth open and his eyes wide. For a moment he continues to look around before he turns to Stiles. “Wh-where are we?” he asks in a cracked voice.

“Welcome to my home Derek, welcome to the Underworld.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the love and support that you have shown this fic!!! it means so much to me to know that my work is enjoyed by others!!
> 
> if you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought in the comments below as your feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> Happy Reading 
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	5. Who We Really Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is in for the shock of his life when he meets Hades and Persephone, formally being introduced to the king and queen of the underworld. However, he has some news that is just as shocking for the divine family.

Stiles looks down at Derek who is shaking like a leaf. Stiles feels an odd sense of joy come from the look of fear on Derek's face. Crossing his arms over his chest Stiles stares at the older man. “You wanted to know where I was going all the time, well here is your answer,”

The older man glances around before looking up at Stiles. “What are you?|” his voice cracks, as he does this Stiles feels the dark joy in his stomach dissipate. Letting out a sigh he holds out his hand. “Come with me and I'll explain everything,” slowly the older man reaches out and accepts it. Pulling Derek to his feet he leads him out of the palace gardens and toward the entrance door. Pushing open the doors he smiles when he sees his parents on their thrones though he does frown when he sees his grandmother standing off to the side. Guiding Derek further into the room he gives a bow to his parents. “Father, Mother, we have a guest.” he gestures to Derek who is looking even more terrified of the others. 

Persephone smiles “Welcome to our home Derek,” she says. Stiles glances to the man whose mouth is still gaping like a fish. Persephone giggles. “We are not going to hurt you,”

Derek closes his mouth for a moment and then bows his head. “I'm sorry,” at these words Stiles raises a brow. 

“Why are you apologizing?” Persephone questions. 

“I disrespected Stiles, for so long...and there is nothing I can do to take it all back.” He glances at Stiles who frowns. “If what Stiles says about this being the underworld than that would mean you two would be Persephone and Hades,” 

“We are,” Persephone nods

Stiles glances at his father who returns his gaze with a look of curiosity before speaking up. 

“Derek, are you apologizing about your blatant disrespect towards our son merely because we are Gods?” Hades asks.” ...you are accepting the fact that you are in the presence of Gods right?” he adds quickly.

“I have a major in Literature and History with a minor in business,” Derek explains. “I know you two are Gods, to answer your father sir, I am not apologizing just because of that fact.” he lets out a deep breath before turning to face Stiles. “I like your son,” 

Stiles feels his eyebrows raise. “What do you mean you like me?” 

“I like you, Stiles, despite how I have treated you, I find you ambitious and energetic and incredibly annoying but those aren’t your best qualities.” Derek smiles. “Your best qualities are the fact that despite how I treated you, you kept being my sister’s friend.” he turns to face Hades and Persephone. “With your blessing, and of course Stiles’ permission, I would like to work toward a relationship with him.” this catches everyone off guard. It is Stiles to speak up. 

“You are standing in the Underworld, before Hades, Persephone, and Demeter” he gestures to the Gods. “and you want to discuss a relationship with me? How are you not freaking out right now?”

“Because despite the circumstances I need you to hear how I feel.” Derek counters. “Despite the fact I'm in a place I never thought existed, a place I have only read about in books standing before people who I thought to be just creations of the imaginations of the ancient Greeks...I can't help but let my feelings take the forefront.” he chuckles as he continues. “Though I am sure once we are done here I will freak out on a nuclear level.” Stiles can't help but smile at this. Turning to his parents he gives a nod. 

Hades speaks up before Persephone can say anything. His voice monotone yet holding an edge to it. “We have heard your testimony and request for permission to begin working for a relationship with our son, and despite the fact he will most likely make you work yourself within an inch of your life for it-” 

“Damn right I am,” Stiles interjects causing Hades to smile as he continues. 

“-Me and my wife grant your request,” he nods. “But know this Derek Hale,” suddenly his voice turns darker and colder. The temperature in the room plummets causing Derek to shiver, from the looks of it, it is as if all of the light in the room is being snuffed out by the darkness that is Hades. “Should you hurt my son in any way,” his frown turns to a cruel smile. “There are worse fates than death,” Derek nods. 

“I promise you, I would rather die than hurt Stiles.” for a moment Hades doesn’t say anything, then he gives a nod and the previous warmth of the room returns and it brightens. 

“Then go and be merry,” Hades says. 

“Come on, I'll take you home, your family is probably wondering where you are,” Stiles says gesturing for Derek to follow. However, as he steps away from his father Demeter steps toward him. 

The sound of the slap rings out in the throne room. For a moment after there is no sound until she begins screaming. 

“YOU BROUGHT A MORTAL INTO THE REALM OF GODS?!” she screams at Stiles who cups his cheek and looks at her in shock. “You are a fool and should be cast out for your insolence, you have just broken the ancient laws forbidding direct interaction with mortals,” she growls, her body shimmering with her power. Before Stiles can say anything Hades is standing in front of his son. He levels a sneer to his sister as he flicks his wrist. Everyone watches as skeletal hands reach up and grab onto Demeter’s ankles rooting her in place. 

“You slapped my child?” Hades growls. 

For once in his life Stiles feels fear towards his father, he has never seen the look of pure hatred and anger that dwells in the God’s eyes at this moment. 

“Let me make you a promise  _ sister _ ,” Hades hisses. “I swear upon the river Styx that should you ever raise your hand to my son again or harm him in any direct or indirect way, including harming any of his friends and those close to him either directly or indirectly, I will bury you with your own throne on Olympus,” thunder booms as the oath is forged. “Now leave my domain before I change my mind and cast you into Tartarus,” Demeter says nothing for a moment before letting out an angry huff and walking out of the palace. Persephone moves off her throne to stand next to Stiles and cups his cheek in her hand. He hums as the pain from the slap dulls until it is gone completely. 

“I'm sorry,” he whispers. 

“It's not your fault, my mother has always been difficult, especially after your father and I got together, do not blame yourself you hear me?” 

Stiles nods. 

“Good, now take Derek home, I'm sure he has a lot to process and still has to have his freakout,” she smiles. Chuckling Stiles nods and motions for Derek to follow him. Leading Derek toward the nearest shadow he takes the older man’s wrist in his hand before stepping through. 

Looking around Derek finds himself just beyond the treeline edge by his home. He is able to see his house but he knows that the dark cloak of the forest’s roof would conceal their sudden appearance. “Thank you for the way home,” he says to Stiles before slowly walking home. 

“Did you mean it?” he hears from behind him.

Slowly he turns to face Stiles. “Yes I meant it,” he confirms. “I know you have no reason to believe me especially with how I treated you but I like you, and I'll do whatever it takes to prove myself to you,” 

Stiles says nothing for a moment before he nods. “Alright, well then, get ready for many trying trials,” he smirks before walking toward a shadow against a tree. “Goodbye Derek,” he calls over his shoulder. The older man watches as the younger steps through the tree as if it is non-existent and disappears from view. Shaking his head he beings walking toward his house. There his family greets him and when he is questioned about where he had been he says that he was at a friend’s house. He then goes up to his room and strips down to his black boxer shorts before crawling into bed

\---

The next morning Derek wakes up and rubs the sleep from his eyes. With a groggy groan, he shifts and rises to his feet and walks toward the bathroom. 

As he comes out of the shower he is met with the view of Stiles sitting at his desk playing on his phone. 

“How-,” Derek begins. 

“-Since you woke up,” Stiles interrupts without even looking up. “Your mother let me in,” he then finally turns to smile at Derek.

“So what are you doing here?” Derek asks as he pulls on a clean pair of deep scarlet red boxers under his towel and then dresses in a pair of jeans and a dark grey henley. 

“Well I figured what better time to start your ‘trials’ than right now,” he stands to his feet. Derek considers this for a moment before nodding.

“Good, ok I want you to show me the mortal realm.” 

Derek says nothing for a moment before he nods. “Alright, there is a diner I'll take you to,” he offers his hand. Stiles stares at it for a moment before smiling. Taking Derek's hand in his he allows the older man to lead him out of the room and from the house. 

  
  


\---

The diner is smaller than what Stiles expected though it did look homey. Entering the building Derek got them a booth. 

“So you really want to date me huh?” Stiles smirks. 

“I do, but I want you to be comfortable with me first,” Stiles says nothing for a moment before he slowly nods. 

“I can understand that,” Derek notices as Stiles’ tone quickly sobers and takes on a serious mood. “I want to date you to Derek, but…” he pauses and looks out the window. “...we didn't start out the best of ways,” he admits

“And I will do anything to earn this relationship. 

“Well have you already made the first step by meeting my parents,” Stiles jokes, causing Derek to smile. 

Just as the waitress comes over to take their order Derek feels a flutter in his stomach at the prospect of one day being able to call Stiles his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I'm not dead!!! yay. Sorry about my hiatus..writers block is honestly exhausting and annoying! But I am slowly getting out of it so postings will get back on track!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did let me know what you thought in the comments below as I love seeing your feedback and thoughts. I also want to thank you all for the support you have shown this story. It means a lot to me that peoples actually enjoy my works!!! 
> 
> thank you again!!!
> 
> Happy Reading 
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	6. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles have their first date..followed immediately by their second....but questions are raised and asked only for secrets to be revealed and relationships questioned.

Derek looked at himself in the mirror, he knew that tonight had to be absolutely perfect, he was trying to impress a prince after all. He smiled to himself as he thought about Stiles’ title. He was living every girls’ fantasy...he knew a prince and was taking him out to dinner. Straightening up his tie he opened up his door and stepped out into the hallway. He was met with a teasing smile from Cora. 

“What ya doing?” she asked, feigning ignorance.

“I'm going to go pick up Stiles and take him out to dinner,” he said stepping past her. “Not that it is any of your business,” he added before descending the staircase. He froze as his eyes landed on both of his parents standing in front of the front door. His mother wore a look that was a mixture of both joy yet concern. Derek realized her hesitation immediately. 

“He's not like that Mom, he a good person.” his mother said nothing for a second before she gives a small nod.

“I know, it's just...I worry,” Derek smiled and moved to bring his mother into a hug. 

“And I thank you for worrying about me but I am an adult, now...and she can't hurt me anymore” he assured. “Plus I don't think Stiles would know how to hurt me like she did,” he smiles causing his mother to do so as well. 

Looking to his father the older male says nothing but gives a nod. “Now I must be off, I don't want to be late,” grabbing the bouquet of flowers he had set by the door that morning he smiled to his family once more before. opening the door he exits the house and climbs into his car. Driving down the path onto the main road he eventually made his way onto the other side of town. Maneuvering car into a dense forest he stepped out and looked around. Taking a breath he bowed his head and closed his eyes. 

“Lord Hades...I ask you for a way into your realm,” opening his eyes he looked around for anything that could hint at the God’s acknowledgment. Feeling a flash of worry in the pit of his stomach he pulled out his phone. 

Just as he was about to dial Stiles he felt eyes on him. 

“You know,” a voice said from behind him. Whirling to face the stranger he flinched at the sigh of Hades standing against a tree. He watched as the God moved to stand next to his car. “If someone walks by and sees your car..they might just take it,” 

Derek says nothing for a moment before looking around. “I don't think many people come here,”

“We better do something with it just in case,” Hades says before snapping his fingers. Derek watches as his car begins to shimmer, before his very eyes his Camaro turns into a black stone. “Not only am I lord of the dead,” he says before holding the black stone out to Derek who accepts it cautiously. “I'm also the God of everything under the ground, enjoy your obsidian stone.” Hades smiles clapping his hands together as if getting dirt off them. “Now let’s go, you have a date to get to.” Hades smiles placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“Oh, and one more thing,” the God says causing Derek to glance to him. All of a sudden the shadows begin to swirl around the two of them and Derek feels the temperature of his body begin to drop. Hades’s skin becomes paler and more wispy. “If you break son’s heart I will not only kill you but my wrath will rain down upon you so grievously that it will make what happened to my father look tame, am I understood?” 

Derek swallowed hard and gave a nod. “Y-yes my lord, I already promised you that I would rather die than hurt him...but should I do anything to hurt him...I will willing face the consequences.” Hades narrowed his eyes and stared at him for a moment before smiling. “Good,” he nodded. Immediately his skin returned to normal and the shadows withdrew. Derek felt his body warm. 

In the blink of an eye, he and Hades stood in the middle of the throne room. “Stiles is in his room,” Hades explained before walking off in the opposite direction. Derek let out a sigh as he realized that he didn't know where Stiles’ room was in the palace. Looking around he noticed a figure standing near the doorway. It was a man wearing black robes, though what really caught his attention were the wings that sprouted out from behind him. The figure noticed him staring and smiled. The wing maned approached and held out a hand. “Thanatos, God of the dead, nice to properly meet you, Derek James Hale.” 

“How do you know me?” Derek questions raising a brow. 

“I am death,” Thanatos explains. “Death knows everyone,” 

Derek says nothing for a moment before nodding. “Uhm would you happen to know where Stiles’ room is?” 

Thanatos gives him a smile before nodding. “Follow me Derek Hale and I will show you the way.” Derek follows the winged God throughout the palace until they come to a dark oak door. “He is through there,” Thanatos explains before vanishing. Taking a breath Derek raises his hand and knocks on the door. 

After a moment it opens to reveal Stiles standing there in a neatly tucked in shirt, his hair was finely combed and styled. 

Derek took a moment to reclaim his breath. Smiling at the other man he shook his head fondly. “You look….amazing,” he gasped causing Stiles to smile. 

“Thank you,” he stepped aside and allowed Derek into the room. Entering Derek looked around, he was shocked to find that it looked like any normal bedroom instead of someone who lived in the realm of the dead. He was pulled from his thoughts as Persephone stepped out from what appeared to be an ensuite. “Oh Derek you look so handsome,” she says with a smile 

“Thank you, ma’am,” he replies with a nod. She gives him another smile. 

Derek turns to Stiles and presents the bouquet with a raised brow, as if expecting him not to accept it. Stiles’ lips twitch upward as he accepts the offered flowers. 

“You know my mother is Goddess of springtime right? And with that comes a whole lot of flowers,” he can't help but laugh.

Suddenly Derek feels as if he messed up, he should have known that due to Persephone having dominion over flowers of springtime a bouquet of flowers would be cliche to get for Stiles. 

“I-I'm sorry,” Derek says before bowing his head to hide the sadness on his face. “I'm already fucking this up,” he mutters. 

Stiles stares on in shock, he's ripped from his stupor by his mother glaring at him. He watches as she takes the flowers from him and then directs her body toward the frowning man. “They look lovely Derek and just because I am what I am doesn’t mean there isn’t ever room for more,” she smiles. Derek raises his head to look at her and gives a half-smile. Persephone turns to Stiles and gives him a disappointed look before leaving the room.

Stiles and Derek say nothing for a moment before Derek finally speaks up. “Sorry about the flowers,” 

Stiles continues to stare at him in shock before shaking his head. “Derek, I'm not mad, I shouldn't have said what I did.” Stiles quickly assures. He reaches his hand out and gently cups Derek’s head in his hands lifting the other man’s head so they are able to look into each other’s eyes. “The flowers were beautiful and really sweet of you to buy for me,” Derek can't help but smile. Reaching out he grabbed Derek’s hand in his and let a full smile plaster itself onto his face. “So..what did you have planned for this date?” 

\---

Stiles honestly wasn't expecting to be taken to a restaurant that looked so fancy. The waiter led them to a table and honestly Stiles couldn't be more grateful for his mother teaching him about the mortal world growing up than he was right now. There were numerous different sized forks laid out on the table along with two different sized plates. He smiled when Derek pulled out his chair for him. Sitting down he opened the menu. Looking through it his eyes landed on a sirloin. 

“Remember don't hold back on what you order,” Derek reminds him causing him to grimace. 

“I may not be from this realm Derek but I know what money is,” Stiles replies with a blank expression.

“That doesn’t matter to me, I want this to be perfect so I am going to spare no expense for you,” Stiles says nothing for a moment before he gives a slight nod paired with a smile. 

“So I have to ask, what is it like growing up with your parent’s being legit Gods and being raised in the Underworld?” Derek suddenly blurts catching Stiles off guard. Chuckling Stiles shakes his head. 

“I mean when I was little I used to get hurt a lot but thought nothing of it because my parents can always just heal me up. But they taught me that it wasn’t the best idea so I started settling down. As for how it was growing up in the Underworld. I mean, whenever I wanted to go anywhere outside of the palace I would always have a chaperone in the form of one of the other immortals. They have all become like my family to me,” Derek nods at this. 

“But enough about me, what about you?” Stiles says after taking a sip of his water. 

Derek says nothing for a moment. “Well, I was raised by mortals,” he jokes causing Stiles to giggle. “My mother is a district prosecutor,” Stiles raises a brow at that.” noticing his confusion Derek explains. “She fights to put away those who have committed crimes.” Stiles takes a second to process and then nods. He thinks of it like the judges of his father’s court. “And my father is a doctor,” Derek continues. Stiles nods along with him. “It was harder when we were kids but we learned to accept the fact that my mom and dad had to give so much to their jobs so we could have all we do.” 

Stiles says nothing for a moment before smiling. “So what was it like going to human school?” Derek raises a brow but lets out a chuckle. 

“Human school is interesting, it has its own hierarchies and groups, you have the sports players, the music players, the nerds,” Derek explains.

“Which one were you?” 

“I was a jock, I played basketball and baseball,” Stiles nods. 

“Did you ever meet anyone while in high school?” this catches Derek off guard. “I only ask because, with a body such as your, there is no way you were not being hit on while in high school.” he smiles. 

Derek says nothing for a moment before he nods. “It's where I met my first girlfriend, her name was Paige, we dated for a few months.”

“What happened? If you don't mind me asking,” 

Derek says nothing as he prepares for the oncoming pity. 

\

“She uh...she got sick and passed away a few days after our five-month anniversary.” he looks away not wanting to face Stiles as he says the cliche apology.

“Well, I envy her for having known you back then, and for being able to see the person that you grew from,” Derek whips his head to face him. Stiles raises a brow. “What? Did I say something wrong?” Stiles asks, suddenly nervous. 

“No, it's just...most of the time whenever I tell someone about Paige they tell me that they are sorry for my loss.” 

“Death isn't a loss,” Stiles responds. “It may feel like it at the time, but death is a transformation.” Derek stares at the other man for a moment before smiling. 

“Yeah...your right,” this causes Stiles to smile. 

\---

Derek thinks the date went beautifully, it was full of laughter and jokes from both ends but also with casual flirting spearheaded by Stiles. Now as they walked back to the camaro that Derek had found returned to its original form when he had tossed it onto the ground. Opening Stiles’ door he watched as the younger man nodded with a smile before stepping into the car. Moving around the car he climbed into the driver’s seat. “Thank you for tonight,” he says as he starts the engine. Stiles looks to him and nods. 

“I should be thanking  _ you _ , this was  _ your _ idea, and it was lovely.” Derek feels a bubble of pride in his stomach. Pulling out of the parking lot they drive back to the park. He follows Stiles through the trees before they come to a halt. Stiles turns to face him and smiles. “Well, this is my stop,” 

“When do you want to do this again?” Derek asks. He watches as Stiles thinks for a second before apparently settling on an idea. The younger man approaches him and wraps his arms around Derek’s neck. “How about  _ I _ pick you up tomorrow?” Stiles questions. 

Derek can feel Stiles’ fingertips against the back of his neck and for a moment he feels weightless. Clearing his throat he nods. “That sounds like a plan, when should I be expecting you?” 

“Bright and early,” Stiles answers before he surprises Derek and brings their lips together. Derek is stunned for a moment before he relaxes into the kiss. After a moment Stiles pulls away though he continues to smile. Derek watches as Stile steps toward a tree, the shadows moving to embrace him before he disappears completely. Smiling to himself Derek moves back to the camaro and drives home. 

\---

Derek wakes up the next morning, laying there Derek stares up at the ceiling. Taking a breath he rolls off the mattress and moves into the bathroom and starts the shower. 

He is just stepping out of the steam-filled bathroom wrapping a towel around his waist when he feels the temperature of the room decrease. Looking up he watches as the shadows accumulate on the other side of the room. A second later Stiles steps through. Derek stands there frozen in shock, forgetting about the fact that he is naked. 

Stiles stares at him with raised eyebrows. A moment passes before he blushes and averts his gaze. “I'm so so sorry,” he sputters. “I was going to surprise you and be here when you wake up,” 

Derek continues to say nothing and for a moment he too feels embarrassed. Silently he moves to his dresser and pulls out a pair of boxers. Slipping them on under the towel he looks back to Stiles. “I'm not naked anymore,” Slowly Stiles looks up and almost flinches at the expressionless look that Derek wears. 

“I'm... I’m sorry,” he says meekly. 

“Why are you apologizing?” Derek questions. 

“Because this is the second time I have seen you without your clothes and...you seem angry.” again he looks away. “I can just..go,” he moves to step back through his little shadow. Derek lunges and grabs his arm. “Don't go,” he says before pulling Stiles against his bare and still dripping wet chest. 

Stiles can feel the warm wetness from Derek’s body and actively has to tell himself to breathe. It's another moment before he becomes aware of the hardness against his thigh. He knows immediately what it is and continues to remind himself that he needs to keep breathing. 

“I'm not angry Stiles, you just caught me off guard, I wasn't expecting you to just pop into my room like that,” Stiles says nothing for a moment before he nods. “I want you to stay, we still have our date,” Derek continues, trying to assure the younger man that he is not angry. 

Stiles’ mouth morphs into an ‘o’ for a moment before he presses his lips together and nods. “We have to stop by the palace to get some things but then we can have the whole day to ourselves. Derek feels his heart flutter at the idea of being with nobody but Stiles for the entirety of the day. Nodding he moves to his closet and pulls on a tank top with some shorts. As he turns around he catches Stiles ogling him and can't help but smile. “Like what you see?” 

“Eros should be envious of you,” Stiles replies. Suddenly the lights in his room flicker. Derek looks around and looks to Stiles with a raised brow. 

“Should I be concerned?” breathes with a hint of nervousness in his voice. 

“No, some Gods just can't handle the fact that they have competition.” Stiles smiles before taking Derek’s hand and leading him through the shadows. 

Stepping out into the courtyard of the Palace Derek will never get over the fact he is dating a prince who happens to be the child of Gods. 

He allows Stiles to lead him into the large building. They enter what looks to be kitchens. “Your parents eat?” he questions “arent they immortals?” 

“Yeah but because I'm not and I have to eat they put this here so I can snack and eat whenever I get hungry, they also eat dinner with me despite the fact they don't  _ have  _ to. Derek smiles at this but he feels a sinking feeling as he remembers that Hades and Persephone are gods and immortals but yet Stiles is mortal. Pushing the thought on the back burner though he watches as Stiles grabs a basket. “Are we going for a picnic?” he questions

“Yep, and I'm glad you dressed warmly, Santorini is sunny this time of year,” Derek feels his eyes go wide. 

“We are going to Santorini? As in the island in Greece?” 

Stiles turns to him and laughs. “No the other one, in Germany.” Derek gives into the sudden childish urge to stick his tongue out at Stiles who mimics the action. Again Stiles moves to grab his hand and again they vanish. 

He first hears the seagulls. Looking around he finds that they are on a cliffside overlooking the sparkling blue ocean. Stiles moves and lays out a blanket before setting the basket down.

Following the younger man, Derek sits on the blanket and looks out at the horizon. “This is beautiful,” 

“Mom and Dad brought me here once for my eleventh birthday.” and suddenly Derek’s question comes forth from the back burner.

“Stiles, I have a question,” he says still not looking at Stiles

“What’s on your mind?” Stiles says as he takes a sandwich from the food basket. 

“If your parent’s are Gods and immortal...how are you mortal?”

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Stiles freeze. “What do you mean?” 

“Have you…Derek pauses. Looking down into his lap he takes a breath. “Have you ever thought that you may be adopted?” 

Stiles says nothing, a moment later the basket topples over the cliff and falls to the ocean. Derek feels his arm being grabbed, he quickly rises to his feet and finds that he is being lead to where they first came from. Though instead of coming back out into the palace kitchens they are in the preserve near Derek’s house. 

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK DEREK?” Stiles roars, Derek flinches under the anger. “What brought this on?” 

“I don't know, it's just when we were at the palace you were talking about how they are immortals and you arent” 

“So that gives you the right to accuse me of being adopted?” Stiles hisses “you have some nerve asshole, and here I was hoping to have a good day with my boyfriend...but you went and shot that to shit..just like any chance at being with me,” Stiles turns and begins walking away. 

“Stiles please, I'm sorry,” Derek says as he reaches out for Stiles but the younger man only jerks his hand away. 

“Don't touch me, I trusted you Derek and now...now I don't even want to look at you,” Stiles says before vanishing. Derek falls to his knees, tears forming in his eyes. He cups his head in his hands as he begins to sob. 

\---

Hades can feel the anger coming from his son as Stiles reenters the Underworld. Looking to Persephone he gives her a concerned look. 

Together they make their way to Stiles’ bedroom and find him sitting on the edge of his bed. 

“What’s wrong baby?” Persephone asks. For a moment Stiles says nothing before looking up at them 

“Am I adopted?” 

Persephone and Hades both give an intake of breath and look to each other. Then realization settles on them. Both wife and husband level equal looks of anger. 

“Hale,” they growl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, sorry for the lack of updates, a lot has been going on with college and life. I promise though that I am getting back into the swing of things
> 
> let me know what you thought of this chapter as your comments and support are greatly appreciated!!
> 
> I want to thank everyone for all the support that has been given to this story!! it means ao much to me to see that people enjoy my works.
> 
> Thank you again
> 
> Happy Reading
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	7. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles confronts Hades and Persephone who reveal the truth to him. in his anguish Stiles goes to apologize to Derek for how he treated him 
> 
> Will Derek forgive him? 
> 
> Can he forgive Hades and Persephone?

Persephone and Hades looked toward Stiles and both Gods let out a sigh. 

“You have to understand Stiles,” Hades began. But before he could continue Stiles cut him off. 

“Just tell me the truth,” he pleads as tears begin forming in his eyes. 

Persephone pursed her lips for a moment before nodding. “Centuries ago I came across a seer, she prophesied that I would have a child, at the time it was the greatest news I had ever heard,” she explained. “You see me and your father had not had been blessed enough to have a child. Years passed and I still was not with child,” she says with a frown. Stiles looks at her with a neutral expression. 

Taking a breath the goddess continues. “Eighteen years ago, I was walking in the wood of Beacon Hill in the preserve when I came across a clearing, in the middle of it was a large tree stump, and on it lay a bundle, a child swaddled in blankets.” she looks to Stiles as tears begin to fall from her face. “That child was you,” she continues. “You were just laying there, there wasn't anyone else around, so I brought you here and since then Hades and I have raised you as our own ever since.” 

Stiles sits there and absorbs the information before looking into his lap, he shakes his head. “I'm such a jerk,”

“What are you talking about?”

“I broke up with Derek because I thought he was being a jerk,” 

He takes a breath. Then he looks to the Gods. “I need to go apologize to Derek, but we are talking about this when I get back.” before any of them can protest Stiles rushed through his wall. 

\---

Stepping out of a tree he approached the porch to the Hale house. Knocking on the door he waited. He honestly wasn't expecting Cora to be the one to answer the door. She takes one look at him before narrowing her eyes at him. “What you doing here?” 

Stiles winces at the venom in her voice. “I- I came to talk to Derek,” 

“Derek doesn’t want to talk to you, and you should leave before beat you to a pulp for breaking my brother’s heart,”

Stiles takes a step back and nods. “Just please, tell him I'm sorry,” he turns and walks away. He makes it to the road before he turns around. He freezes when he sees a tall figure standing in the doorway of the house. He knows it's Derek but doesn’t move. Turning his back to the house he begins walking, he doesn’t know where he is going but he lets the moon guide him. 

\---

“What did he want?” Derek asks his younger sister 

“To apologize,” she answers. 

Derek says nothing as he steps out of the house and closes the door behind him. He begins following after Stiles. 

Once he finds the form of his ex he runs after him.

“Stiles!” he calls out as he begins closing the distance between them. He watches as Stiles stops and turns to face him. 

Coming to a half right in front of the other man Derek frowns at him. “Where are you going?” he questions. 

“I was- I mean” Stiles stutters before averting his gaze. “I don't know,” he finally settles on. Derek raises a brow. 

“You’re not going home?” 

“And face my parents who aren’t actually my parents? No thank you,” Stiles says before his mouth catches up with his brain and he grimaces. Looking at Derek through his lashes he frowns. “You were right about that,” he pauses and releases a shuddering breath. “I'm so sorry Derek, I shouldn't have treated you the way I did...I'm such an asshole,” Derek says nothing for a moment before he nods. 

“Yes you  _ were _ an asshole, but right now I don't see an asshole standing in front of me,” he says gently. Stiles lifts his head to look at him straight on. “I see someone whose parents kept the fact that they were adopted a secret and reacted defensively about it, it's understandable,” Derek assures. 

“But what  _ hurt _ was when you said you didn't trust me,” Stiles whimpers at the memory. “I will always trust you Stiles and I would hope that you can trust me,” Stiles says nothing for a moment before he nods. 

“I do Derek, I really do I just…” he pauses. “I don't know, I can't honestly say I have never thought about it because I have but… I just never questioned it because I was afraid of being right and hurting their feelings, so I suppressed that thought in efforts  _ not _ to hurt them.” Derek studies him for a moment before smiling. 

“And that is why I love you, Stiles,” this catches Stiles by surprise, hope begins to slowly flood his eyes as Derek explains. “You care about everyone and anyone around you, whether they be a mortal or an immortal. Your personality is gorgeous along with your physical look but the thing that makes the most attractive, is your heart,” Derek finishes. 

“You- you still love me?” Stiles whispers just barely loud enough for Derek to hear him. “Even after I blew up on you like that and left you,” It's Derek’s turn to grimace at the memory but he nods. 

“I will always love you, Stiles,” the younger man stares at him for a moment before lurching forward and bringing their lips together. He is honestly shocked by the kiss yet he also finds it reminding him of a breath of fresh air. Though before he reciprocate the effort Stiles pulls back, a concerned look on his face. “I shouldn't have done that, you probably aren’t ready to go back to kis-” Derek cuts him off by bringing their lips back together. After a moment he pulls back. 

“I will always be ready to kiss you, Stiles,” he watches as a blush spreads across Stiles’ cheeks. 

“Come on you aren’t going to wander the streets all night, you staying the night,” Derek announces as he begins leading Stiles to his home. Stiles remains silent as he lets himself be marched toward the Hale house. 

\---

Entering the house Stiles is vaguely aware of the stares he receives from the other Hales as Derek leads him up the stairs. They enter Derek’s bedroom and both men toe out of their shoes before moving to the bed. Derek lays down first and seconds later Stiles is curling up against his chest. They lay there in silence for a few moments before Stiles speaks. 

‘We are still boyfriends right Der?” 

Derek has to actively tell himself not to flinch at the nervousness and hurt in Stiles’ voice. 

“Yes Stiles, we are, as far as I am concerned, we never stopped.” he begins rubbing his hands in circles on Stiles’ back in a soothing manner. 

He smiles to himself when he hears soft snores come from the younger man moments later. Closing his eyes Derek allows sleep to claim him. 

  
  


\---

Stiles stands in a field of poppies and immediately knows that he is dreaming. Looking around he feels his brows raise when his gaze falls upon a familiar figure. 

Approaching the other man he stands next to his uncle. “I would say it's good to see you, uncle Morpheus,” he begins “but what are you doing in my dreams?”

“We need to talk,” the god says looking down at the mortal. 

“Aww man, the last time you said that you told me uncle Than had been lying about unitaurs being real.” 

“Because a single-horned minotaur just doesn’t make sense, I still have yet to figure out why he would give you the idea that they were indeed in existence.” 

“Maybe because he sees the benefit of a friend my imagination.”

Morpheus gives him a frightened look. “Stiles, your imagination is linked with your dreams...I being the God of dreams have it on good authority to say that it would be a horrid idea to feed your imagination.” Stiles rolls his eyes and sticks out his tongue like a child causing the God to smirk. 

“Now as I was saying,” Morpheus presses on moments later taking on a serious expression. “I feel you should know that your father is having...trouble remaining in the underworld due to your absence, the only thing anchoring him is your mother.” 

“I'm adopted, uncle, I figured you would know that.” 

“I have been aware of it since I first laid eyes on you, as have the other gods and goddesses of our home.”

“Then why didn't anyone say anything?”

“It was not our place Stiles, Hades had been...brooding for eons till you came around, do you really think that we would want to ruin his happiness let alone Persephone’s?” Stiles frowns and averts his gaze. 

“No, you wouldn’t” 

“Exactly, now back to what I was saying,” Morpheus rubs his hand over his face. “Persephone is the only thing keeping him anchored, he is upset because he feels that your lover has poisoned your relationship with them and he is quite angry toward the human.

Stiles whirls on the god of dreams. “He wouldn't dare lay a finger on Derek,” Stiles warns. Morpheus gives him a sad smile. 

“I'm afraid, my dear nephew, he would should he continue to think that you hold ill thoughts toward him and Persephone.” 

“Of course I don't,” Stiles shoots back, but then he pauses. “I'm upset that they waited till the end of my childhood to tell me  _ after _ the fact my boyfriend hinted to it” he amends. “But at the end of the day, they have always been my parents, I don't even know my birth parents, Hades and Persephone were the ones who changed my diapers and healed and kissed by cuts and scrapes, not my human family.” 

Morpheus nods with a smile. “Then you must assure him of this, your father may be the older than his brother Zeus, but I fear that he could put even your uncle to shame at being impulsive if it pertains to you,” Stiles shudders as he remembers the stories his parents have told him about his uncle, and how he should use him as a prime example of what not to do in life. 

“I will, thank you, uncle Morpheus,” he says with a slight bow. The god stares at him for a moment before pulling him into a hug. “You are my nephew, you do not have to bow to me, now go..wake up and talk to your father,” Morpheus instructs as his form and the field begin to fade away. 

\---

Opening his eyes Stiles sits up, looking over to Derek’s side table he finds that it is nine in the morning. Looking down he smiles at the still sleeping form of his boyfriend. Gently nudging the sleeping man he smiles at the grumble that escapes Derek’s lips. “Wake up my love, we have to go,” slowly Derek opens his eyes sleepily and stares at Stiles. “Go where?” he questions, his voice gravely from tiredness. 

“We have to go speak with my father,” Stiles explains. 

Derek says nothing for a moment before he sighs. “Let me get dressed.

After Derek changes his clothes and writes a note for his family explaining that he and Stiles are going out for the day, he quickly grabs the camaro before holding onto Stiles’ hand as they walk through the shadows. 

They find themselves in the throne room, before a very angry Hades. 

The god smiles to Stiles before glaring at Derek, Derek can feel coldness creep up his body and the room darkens. Just as he is about to step closer to Stiles he feels something grab his leg. Looking down he finds skeletal hands wrapped around his feet and ankles, anchoring him to the ground.

“I see you brought the mortal,” Hades says to Stiles who turns his gaze away from Derek’s predicament, having noticed shortly after his boyfriend did. “ _ The mortal _ has a name, and I'm a mortal too,” Stiles says with a look of hurt on his face.

“Well I do not see why you brought him here, it was foolish for you to bring the reason of my anger before me,” 

“He's not the reason your angry father,” Stiles counters. “You are not angry at Derek, you are angry at yourself because you know that the  _ real  _ reason I left yesterday is because I was hurt by both yours and mother’s actions.” 

“Stiles,” Persephone starts but Stiles cuts her off. 

“Forgive me mom but I need to speak my mind,” both Gods look at him before Persephone nods. 

“Uncle Morpheus visited me last night and explained that you think Derek poisoned our relationship by putting into action me finding out that I am adopted,” Hade’s nods. “Your anger and fear hold no ground dad,” Stiles adds. “Yes, I'm a mortal, no I’m not  _ technically  _ your son but you have been my father for all of my life.” He notes how Persephone smiles and how Hades frowns. “I have never known my human family, I hope to meet them someday soon but when I do I will only see the people who aided in my birth, not the people who raised me, they were not there to calm me when I was a baby screaming at dreadful hours of the night,” he says steamrolling off of his building adrenaline. “They were not there to teach me how to walk or speak, they weren’t the ones who held me and consoled me when I got hurt, they were not the ones who gave me confidence when it came to my first and only love,” he says glancing to Derek who is still rooted to his spot. “That honor falls upon you dad, and I say  _ dad _ because that is what you are to me, what you will always be to me.” he lets out a breath signifying his end. Hades says nothing before waving his hand. Derek feels the hands release him and he moves to take a knee before the two Gods, everyone watches as he bows his head in respect. 

“Forgive me lord Hades but you should know, my intentions were not to harm Stiles, or his relationship with you, I was purely curious but also concerned. I was concerned because I know what secrets do to a family, how they can eat at the ties that hold us together and I did not want to see that happen, to see the aftermath hurt Stiles beyond repair.” 

Hades remains silent while Derek talks, but once he is finished he rises to his feet. He moves to stand before Derek and gives a small smile. “Though I find your methods vulgar,” Hades begins. “I thank you for taking my son’s well being to heart. You have a good soul Derek Hale, one that is truly worthy of my child.” 

“Thank you, my lord,” Derek replies after a second of hesitation. 

“You do not have to call me that anymore, you are dating my son and as he said, you are his first and only love...call me Hades,” 

Derek nods. He rises to his feet and moves to stand next to Stiles. They watch as the God of the dead comes to a halt before Stiles. 

“I am truly sorry for keeping your true parentage a secret Stiles, I was a coward and my cowardice gave way to fear that you would cease to love me as your father...I may be a God, with immense power but you and your mother are my only weaknesses.” Stiles feels a pang in his heart at his father’s words. Moving forward he pulls Hades into a hug. 

“I will never stop loving you and knowing you are my dad,”

He feels Hades’ hands on his back, rubbing circles much like Derek had done the previous night. As they part however he looks between his parents. 

“Though I do wish to meet my birth father and mother,” his eyebrows raise in confusion at the sharp intakes of breath that are paired with grimaces that erupt from the two Gods. 

Hades looks to Persephone who nods. 

“Yeah...about that,” Hades says rubbing the back of his neck. “We should talk,” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this chapter!! I got excited about it and just had to post it cause ANGST!!!! 
> 
> I want to thank everyone for their support and their love that they have been showing this story because, without all of you, I wouldn't be here. So thank you ALL SO MUCH, it means a lot to me that you enjoy my writings. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter in the comments below and don't forget to visit me on Tumblr!
> 
> Happy Reading 
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	8. The Way Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles deals with the aftermath of finding out that he is adopted and decides that he wants to find his parents. 
> 
> together he and Derek set out to find the people responsible for his birth, though it may prove to be harder than they anticipated.

Stiles sits in his room staring at his lap. Derek stands in the doorway.

“Are you ok?” 

“I just found out that my biological mother is dead,” Derek frowns and moves to sit next to him on the bed. 

Without warning, Stiles begins sobbing and throws himself into Derek’s arms.

They sit like that for a while before Stiles manages to get his breathing under control. Looking into his hands he lets out a huff. “I want to find my father,” Derek says nothing but then he nods. 

“Alright, we should go tell your parents.” Stiles nods and allows Derek to pull him to his feet. They exit his room and find his parents in the gardens. Both Gods turn to watch them approach. Stiles takes a moment before speaking. “I..I want to go to the overworld, and find my father.” for a moment the gods say nothing before Hades nods. “Alright,” he looks to Derek. “You will stay by his side at all times,” Derek nods in affirmation. Hades lets out a breath. “You will be looking for a man named Noah Stilinski,” Stiles feels Derek grow tense for a moment but then he's relaxed again. Nodding Stiles begins walking with Derek. 

“Good luck my son,” he hears Hades call out before they vanish into the overworld. Once they find that they are inside the park Stiles turns to Derek. 

“You know something?” says with a look of curiosity. 

Derek looks away and remains silent for a moment before speaking. “I know who you are, who your parents are,” this catches Stiles by surprise 

“You have to tell me, I need to know,” Stiles pleads as he moves so he can look Derek in the eyes. 

For a moment Derek says nothing but then he lets out a huff. “Your father is the former sheriff of the county.” Stiles absorbs this and nods. His father was an important figure in the town. 

“And what of my mother?” Stiles asks. 

“Your mother..she was...she died a few years ago Stiles, it's actually why your father resigned as sheriff.” Derek pauses before frowning. “I'm so sorry Stiles,” 

Though he was just told that his biological mother is dead Stiles introspects himself and is shocked to find that it doesn’t bother him. “You said you know who I am...what did mean?” 

“You are kinda the big story of the entire town,” Derek replies. “Your mother was sick with a mental condition, it made her think things that she wouldn't normally think,” Derek pauses to collect his thoughts. “When you were a baby she took you out to the woods and only she came back out. It's actually the reason your father found out she had a mental illness.” Stiles takes a step back as if he has been punched in the gut. He is vaguely aware of Derek holding him but doesn’t move, he just stares down at the ground. Although Derek said she was mentally ill Stiles can't help but feel as if he was abandoned. Moments pass before he is able to collect his thoughts. Looking up at Derek he levels the older man with a serious expression. 

“I have to meet my father,” Derek says nothing but nods. 

“I know where he lives..I'll take you to him.” 

“How do you know where he lives?” Stiles questions as they begin walking. 

“A bit ago...he helped,” 

“What happened?” Stiles asks genuinely curious. 

“I uh...it's not important, id rather not talk about it.” Stiles gives him a questioning look but says nothing. He falls in line with Derek silently. 

\---

The house that Derek leads him to is quite large, not something he would expect someone who lives alone to live in. walking up to the front door Derek gives a gentle knock. As he steps back Stiles can't help but feel a jitter of anxiety. A moment later the door opens to reveal a man who looked to be in his mid-fifties. A head full of lightly greying hair with wrinkles covering his face. Overall Stiles couldn't help but internally smile about much of a dad he looked like. The man’s gaze first landed on Derek before looking over to Stiles, he observed as the man studied him for a moment before turning back to Derek. “Derek,” he acknowledges

“Noah,” Derek replies back. Stiles internally smiles at how strained the conversation is. 

“Who is the kid?” the man-Noah, Stiles reminds himself- asks. 

For a moment Derek says nothing as he glances between Stiles and Noah. but then he lets out a sigh. 

“He um…. He's your son, Noah,” for a moment Noah says nothing but then his expression darkens. 

“How dare you come here and start claiming that this random stranger is my son,” though his voice is level Stiles can practically taste the venom that drips from his words. 

“Look, Noah, I understand that it's a deep wound but just listen-” Derek tries but it's cut off by the other man. 

“No you listen to me Hale, your a good man and even though I am friends with your mother that doesn’t mean I am above kicking you off my property, you should go.” 

“Noah I am serious-” Derek tries again 

“So am I Derek, now get the hell off my property before I make you,” Noah counters. 

Derek lets out a sigh and turns to take Stiles’ wrist but the younger man finally speaks up. 

“I was found in the woods.” this causes Noah to freeze and give him a curious look. Taking his chance to continue Stiles speaks up. “My parents..” he pauses. “My adopted parents told me that I was found in the woods. They decided to take me in”

For a moment Noah says nothing and Stiles thinks that maybe he believes them but then his expression hardens. 

“Look, you seem like a good kid but this just seems too good to be true.” he stops and turns to Derek. “I'm honestly surprised that you pull something like this,” with that he closes the door. 

Standing out on the porch Stiles turns to Derek. “What do we do now? How do we convince him that I  _ am _ his son?” 

“I think I have an idea.” without another word he takes Stiles’ wrist and leads him to the camaro. 

\---

Stiles has never entered a hospital and honestly, he doesn’t know how to feel about it, there are so many people and the sense of death is quite strong. Looking around he feels numerous souls around them. “You ok?” he hears Derek ask him. 

“Yeah, just…so much death around us,” Derek says nothing but gives a slight nod. 

Stiles follows Derek as they brush past people and approach a desk where a few nurses are stationed. 

As they stand before the desk Derek speaks up. “Hi, is Melissa McCall available?” 

The nurse studies them for a moment before nodding. “I need to speak with her, it's really important, tell her it's Derek that's asking.” the nurse nods after a brief pause and then picks up her pager. 

Roughly five minutes later Stiles watches as a woman with long black hair approaches, she smiles when she sees Derek before sending a curious look to Stiles. As if he can feel Stiles’ nervousness Derek speaks up. 

“Hi Melissa, um...this is Stiles,” he explains. “And we have a problem,” this catches the woman- Melissa, Stiles corrects himself- off guard. “Stiles recently found out that he is adopted,” Melissa sends a sympathetic look to Stiles who averts his gaze. She then looks back at Derek.

“So what does this have to do with me?” she questions. 

“Well..his parents told him about how he came to be adopted by them” Melissa quirks a brow. “He was found in the woods as a child by his adopted mother,” for a moment she says nothing but then Stiles can watch as she begins placing the pieces together, a look of pure shock plasters itself across her face. She glances between him and Derek. 

“Are you telling me that he is who I think he is?” she questions. 

Derek gives a silent nod.

“Have you told Noah?”

“That is why we are here, he doesn’t believe that he is actually his son,”

“So you want a DNA test?” Derek nods. 

Melissa turns to Stiles and purses her lips. After a moment she nods. 

“Alright, it's possible. But we would need Noah to give blood.” Derek lets out a huff before nodding. 

“Let me get off my shift and then I can come and help you, in the meantime, you should talk to Parrish and see if he can get Noah to see reason.” Nodding Derek thanks her and then leads Stiles out of the hospital. 

\---

They drive in silence for a while before they come to a stop in front of another large building. However, before climbing out of the camaro, Derek turns to Stiles. “What’s wrong?” 

“I just...I expected my father to be happy to meet me, I understand it's been eighteen years but…” his voice tapers off.

He feels Derek place a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, well prove to him that you are his son, you just have to be patient. But I promise I will be here with you through it all.” Stiles gives a weak nod before getting out of the car and allowing Derek to lead him inside. 

At the front desk stands a woman in uniform typing at a keyboard of a computer,l she glances up at them as they enter and sends a smile to Derek. 

“Hey Tara, is Parrish in?” Derek questions with a smile. 

The woman nods and then looks back at her computer. 

Stiles feels Derek intertwine their hands before leading him into the main room. Stiles observes how everyone in the room turns to them and sens Stiles curious glances, however before he can become uncomfortable Derek opens a door and pulls him inside another room. A man sits at a desk staring at both him and Derek in surprise. The man is young and handsome with spikey brown hair and a muscular build that shows even through his uniform. 

The man rises to his feet and smiles, “how can I help you, Derek?” 

“We need you to talk Noah into giving us enough blood for a DNA test,” Stiles internally laughs at the bluntness in Derek’s words. He notices how it also catches the other man off guard. 

“Why would you need a DNA test?” 

“because...I think Stiles here is his son...look Jordan I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't completely serious about this.” for a moment Jordan says nothing and Stiles thinks that he is going to disagree but then he nods. 

“If you are completely serious about this...then I'll see if I can help, though you really should be talking to Melissa.” 

Stiles is the one to speak up this time. “We did, she told us to come to you,” Jordan nods with a smile before grabbing a set of keys. “Alright… let’s go and see if we can get him to donate some blood.” 

Together the three of them exit the office and thence the building. Jordan letting Tara know that he's going to be leaving for a bit. She nods and goes back to her computer. 

\---

Knocking on the front door of Noah’s house Stiles feels his anxiety rise. He stands next to Derek but behind Jordan who decided it would be best if he did the talking. 

Noah opens the door and quirks a brow when his gaze lands on Jordan. However, he does look to Derek and Stiles and let out a sigh. “I see they got to you too huh? Well, you’re wasting your time,” 

Jordan shakes his head slightly. “How can you say that Noah, wouldn't you want to know if your child was alive and well? Wouldn't you want him to come find you?” 

“My son was alone in the woods...there is no chance he could have survived.”

“We never found a body, Noah, someone could have come and found him.” 

“And not turn him into the police station?” 

Stiles steps forward. “I understand how it sounds but my mother was the one who found me, she isn’t from here..I live in Los Angeles any news about it being your child would have missed her,” 

“She still took you back to her home, that's still kidnapping.” 

Stiles has no argument for that so he nods. 

Jordan takes this time to interject. “All we need is some blood for a test, what have you got to lose? if it comes back negative..you were right and they will leave you alone,” he looks to Derek and Stiles who nod earnestly. “If it comes back positive then you will be able to have your son,” Noah says nothing for a moment before letting out a sigh, he disappears back into his home for a moment before stepping outside wearing a light jacket. Derek and Stiles pile into the camaro while Jordan and Noah pair up in Jordans cruiser. 

\---

Arriving back at the hospital they quickly refind Melissa who sends a smile to Noah before leading them into an empty room. 

Derek has to hold Stiles’ hand while she inserts the needle and draws his blood. He flinches as it penetrates his skin, but Derek is there to soothe him by carding his hands through his hair. 

Once she finishes with Noah she promises to do her best to get the results as quick as she can before leaving the four men in the room. 

The room remains silent as they wait. Jordan is the one who breaks it though as he speaks. “What did your adoptive parents tell you about your birth exactly?” 

Stiles takes a breath before answering. “They told me that my mom was hiking in the woods one day, as she usually does, she has always loved the woods of this town. She told me that she found a clearing with a tree stump, and that I was laying swaddled in a blanket on it. She took me home and together he and my dad raised me.” Jordan nods and falls silent again. Ten minutes pass before Melissa reenters the room. She takes a moment to observe the tension between the two groups. 

“So what is the ruling?” Noah questions. Everyone watches as Melissa opens the folder in her hands. Pulling out the slip of paper. She hands it over to Noah.

Silence fills the room as Noah reads it. Stiles can see how the older man’s eyes glisten and shimmer from tears manifesting. He looks over to Stiles as the tears begin cascading down his face. 

“Genim?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!!! if you did let me know in the comments below!!
> 
> I want to thank everyone for the support they have shown this story as it means a lot to me and is the reason I continue to write. 
> 
> Thank you again!
> 
> Happy Reading
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	9. The Dark of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles deals with the flood of emotions from finally meeting his birth father and proving their relation. Afterward, he shows his gratitude to Derek in a most...loving way. 
> 
> however, during the night the darkness that plagues Derek reveals itself.

Stiles stares back at the Noah whose eyes are full of tears. The man approaches him and lifts his hands to cup Stiles’ cheeks. “I...I thought you were dead. Taking a step back the older man looks his son up and down before letting out another sob and pulling Stiles into a hug. For a moment Stiles didn't move, looking over his biological father’s shoulder he saw Derek watching, his boyfriend smiled and gave a short nod. Slowly he wrapped his arms around Noah and squeezed lightly. They stayed like that for a bit before pulling apart. 

“I'm so sorry son,” Noah breathes. 

“It's ok,” Stiles replies looking between Derek and Noah. the Sheriff notices this and smiles. 

“Thank you,” he tells Derek “for sticking with my son and helping him find his way back home,” he then turns to Stiles. “I have a spare room that you can use, of course, it's currently set up as my office, but we can just move everything out and put it in the garage. 

“Noah you should know something,” he begins. He is immediately glad when Derek steps over to intertwine their hands, giving Stiles that extra boost of confidence. “Though I came here to find you, I didn't plan on living here.” this catches the older man off guard and Stiles flinches at the look of shock that streaks across his biological father’s face. “I know you are my birth father but..” 

Noah raises a hand to interject and nods. “But you have spent eighteen years calling two other people mom and dad,” Stiles nods at Noah’s assumption. “It's ok son, if you feel more comfortable living with them that's fine, but I also hope you know that I expect time with you as my son as well.” Stiles smiles and nods. 

“In fact,” Noah adds a moment later. “Why don't you and them come over this Sunday for dinner, I want to meet the people who took my son in.” Stiles nods with a smile. 

“I'm sure they would love to meet you,” Stiles nods. He looks to Derek who smiles back. Stepping back to take his boyfriend’s hand in his Derek’s and together they walk out of the hospital with his father behind him. Once they get out to the parking lot Stiles gives one last hug to his father before climbing into the camaro with Derek. 

Arriving in the woods Derek calls his mom saying that hell be staying with Stiles tonight

\---

As soon as they step into the underworld Derek and Stiles enter the palace. They find Hades and Persephone in the main living chambers. The two Gods smile as they both take a seat on the couch, their hands still intertwined. 

“So how did the meeting go?” Persephone questions, setting her book aside. 

Stiles rubs the back of his neck with his hand. “We started with some hangups,” at his parent’s questioning looks he explains. “Derek knew of my father from what happened to me is the talk of the town, but when we got to Noah’s house and we tried explaining to him who I am he didn't believe us,” Stiles can see the flash of anger over Hades’ face and quickly continues. “Derek, however, had an idea, after talking to a nurse that Derek knows we went to the police station and talked to the sheriff who is friends with Noah,” Stiles explains. “Eventually we were able to get a DNA test done to prove to him.” 

“So he now believes you?” Persephone questions.” Stiles nods. 

“He does, and he wants us to go to dinner Sunday,” the two immortals look to each other for a moment before Persephone shrugs. 

“Very well,” Hades speaks up. “We will attend dinner with your mortal father,” Stiles smiles 

“Thanks, Dad,” he then looks to Derek. “Is it ok if Derek stays the night.” the gods smile and Persephone nods. Derek and Stiles rise and move to Stiles’ wing. 

The two sit on the bed together, Stiles’ hand wrapped in Derek’s after a moment he begins to smile. 

“What’s got you all smiley?” Derek questions when he sees Stiles’ grin

“I'm smiling because my wonderful boyfriend helped me find my birth father,” Stiles explains. Derek feels a swell of pride in his chest at the thought of helping his boyfriend. He quirks a brow as rises off the bed and moves to stand in front of Derek. “And I think he has earned himself a reward,” at this Derek feels his mouth go dry. Suddenly he feels a hand on his chest. Stiles gently shoves him, causing him to fall and lay on his back. Craning his neck he watches as Stiles climbs on top of him. The younger man stops however as soon as he is straddling Derek’s stomach. 

“What are you doing?” Derek questions with a smile. 

“I'm showing my boyfriend just how much I appreciate him,” Stiles responds with a grin. 

Derek watches as Stiles reaches for the hem of Derek’s shirt. Derek helps arches his back slightly to allow Stiles to remove the article of clothing. Once it's gone Stiles pauses for a second and smiles. Derek hums as he feels Stiles run his hands slowly over Derek’s chest. “You are so gorgeous,” Stiles whispers. He lowers his hands and unbuttons Derek’s jeans before undoing his as well. Grabbing onto the waist of Derek’s pants he eases them down before the older man manages to kick them off. Stiles too removes his own jeans before climbing back on top of Derek. He pulls off his shirt and tosses it to the corner leaving them both in nothing but their boxers. 

“Are you sure you want to do this Stiles?” Derek questions. “We don't have to if you aren’t ready,” 

Stiles smiles at him. “I have never been more sure of anything in my life, I love you Derek Hale and I want to prove it.” in one fell swoop he pulls his boxers down before doing the same to Derek’s reaching into drawer of his end table he retrieves a bottle of lube. 

Sitting back he smiles at Derek who watches him coat his fingers in lube before slowly inserting his index finger into his opening. Derek bites back a moan as he watches his boyfriend open himself up.

Once Stiles fits four fingers inside himself he recoats his fingers with more lube but this time he lathers the ointment on Derek’s cock which is standing at attention drops of precum leaking from the tip and falling to his stomach. Once Stiles is satisfied with the amount of lube on Derek’s cock he rises and positions himself over the organ. Without a word, he lowers himself. He throws his head back in a moan as Derek’s cock breaches his entrance and pushes up inside him. 

“Fuuuuuck Stiles,” Derek drawls. “You feel..so good around my dick,” he praises a moment later.

“You like that baby, like the feeling of my ass around you, clutching to you?” Stiles teases as he adjusts to the intrusion. 

“You’re damn right I do,” Derek insists. 

Finally, a moment later Stiles slowly lifts himself with his legs before sliding back down on Derek’s cock. He does this a couple more times before building speed and finding a rhythm. Pretty soon he is bouncing on Derek’s dick as if it's a trampoline. 

The room fills with their groans. 

“Fu-fuck Stiles, Yo-you’re riding me so- so well,” Derek praises in between gasps for breath. 

“You’re splitting me in two Der,” Stiles giggles. 

Derek can feel Stiles’ rises and falls pulling him to the edge of orgasm. He does also notice, however, that Stiles’ motions are becoming more erratic and jerky. Going out on a limb Derek speaks. “You gonna come baby?” he moans. “You gonna come on my cock?” 

“Yeah,” Stiles responds. “Your cock feels so good I'm going to explode.” Derek can't help but smile at the wording. “That's good baby,” he breathes. “Because I’m going to come to, and I'm going to fill you and everyone will know your mine.” the dirty possessive talk seems to do it for Stiles as suddenly his entire body stills and with a silent scream he paints Derek’s chest with his release. The action causes his ring of muscles to clench around Derek’s cock which triggers his own orgasm. Arching his back he lets out a guttural moan he paints Stiles’ inner walls with his own come. Falling back to the mattress he feels Stiles slide off him. He watches as Stiles walks on wobbly legs into his bathroom before returning later with a rag that he uses to clean them both. Once he is finished he falls onto the bed next to Derek and curls against his boyfriend’s side. He feels as Derek wraps his arm around him in a protective manner. Without a word passing amongst them, they both fall asleep. 

\---

Stiles is woken by the thrashing. Opening his eyes he looks around the room but finds no intruder. Then the whimpering fills his ears. 

Looking beside him he sees Derek jerking about the bed, his eyes are closed but he keeps crying out and whimpering. 

“Please Kate,” he whispers. “Fuuck Kate,” he then moans out. For a moment Stiles is heartbroken to hear his boyfriend, who he just had sex with whisper a woman’s name while in his sleep. Suddenly though Derek lets out another whimper and then Stiles hears it. 

“Please Kate..let me go,” Stiles feels his blood turn to ice. Slowly reaching over he gently caresses Derek’s cheek with his hand. 

“Derek,” he whispers. When Derek doesn’t respond Stiles gives him a nudge. “Derek wakes up, it's just a dream baby.” he gives another shove which does the trick. Derek wakes in a cold sweat and lunges forward. He looks around for a phantom attacker, letting out small whimpers. He turns to Stiles who is frowning at him. “Are you ok?” Stiles asks in a hushed tone. For a moment Derek says nothing but then he shakes his head. He opens his mouth but nothing comes out. He drops his gaze to his lap, Stiles can see the tears fall from his face. Moving over the younger man grabs his boyfriend in his arms and gently lays him down on his back. Wrapping his arms around Derek he pulls the older man’s head onto his chest. “It's ok, you don't have to tell me,” he whispers. 

“I want to,” Derek whispers back after a brief pause. “I just don't know how to tell you,” 

Stiles cards his fingers through Derek’s hair until he feels the man go back to sleep. 

“I love you,” Stiles whispers before he too falls into a deep slumber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your love and support!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did let me know what you thought in the comments as I love seeing your feedback and thoughts on the chapter. 
> 
> I again want to thank everyone for all the support they have shown this story thus far, you are the reason I keep writing, so from the bottom of my heart, THANK YOU!
> 
> Happy Reading
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	10. Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has a nightmare that concerns Stiles, but when Derek tries to sneak out in the early morning Stiles can't help but feel complete and utter sadness. 
> 
> he confronts Derek only to learn about an incredibly dark fact about Derek's past.

Stiles woke up to the bed moving. Sitting up he looked around to find Derek leaning forward and tying his shoes. He had his shirt in his hands and he was wearing his pants from the day before. “Derek?” he questions. He watches as the older man freezes before turning to him. 

“What are you doing up?” Derek whispers.    
  
‘What are you doing getting dressed?” Stiles pauses for a moment before his sleep garbled mind puts it together. “You’re leaving...arent you,” for a moment Derek holds his gaze before looking away. 

“It's not that I want to but Stiles,” he pauses. “You don't understand I-”

“Save it, Derek,” Stiles cuts him off. “I helped you through your nightmare without pushing you to tell me what caused it. And now you are leaving me…” he looks at his desk clock and feels anger boil in his stomach again. “At two in the morning,” Derek opens his mouth to argue but closes it a second later. Stiles shakes his head and lays back down. “Just go Derek, not like you weren’t already going to,” he lets the tears fall and soak into the bedding while the mattress dips as Derek rises to his feet and leaves the room. 

Stiles lies there and cries himself back to sleep.

\---

He wakes up later and slowly pushes off the covers, rising to his feet he makes his leaves his room. Walking through the hallways he finds his parents in the throne room, his father in a conversation with a spirit. However, as he enters the room both of the gods look to him. 

“Hey honey,” Persephone smiles, though when she sees that he wears no smile she frowns. “What happened?” she questions before looking behind him. “Where is Derek?” 

“He left this morning,” he answers. 

Persephone looks to her husband who scowls. Before the god of the dead can speak up however Persephone beats him to it. “Perhaps you should go to see him? Maybe try and figure out what is wrong.”

Stiles stands there for a moment before giving a small nod. Without a word, he walks back toward his bedroom. 

“Derek is becoming somewhat of an irritation,” Persephone says nothing for a moment before turning to scowl at her husband. 

\---

Stiles steps out of the shadows at the edge of the forest behind Derek’s home. Circling around he knocks on the front door. He is surprised to find that Laura answers it. She smiles down at him. 

“You here for Derek huh?” she questions. Stiles gives a nod. “Good,” she chirps. “Maybe you can get him out of the funk he's in,” she steps aside to let him pass. As he enters the home he peaks into the living room to find Sheriff Parish sitting on the couch. He's wearing a white tank top, sweats, and is barefoot. His feet are kicked up on the ottoman. He catches Stiles’ gaze and gives a small wave paired with a smile. Stiles feels Laura walk around him, he watches as she sits next to and curls up against the other man’s side, he wraps his arm around her and gives a fond squeeze. Moving the stairs he begins climbing them. 

Reaching the top he walks down the hall to Derek’s bedroom. Standing outside he knocks on the door. When there is no answer he knocks again, still no answer. Letting out a sigh he turns the door handle and breathes a sigh of relief when the door opens. Stepping into the room he finds Derek sitting on the bed up against the headboard. His vision is glued to the wall in front of him. Stiles moves further into the room 

“Derek?” he calls out quietly. The other man doesn’t even blink. With a sigh, Stiles takes another step. “Derek we need to talk,” he says firmly. “About what happened,” as the last words leave his lips Derek is suddenly looking at him. 

“I was raped,” 

Stiles feels all the air in his body leave.

\---

“Her name was Kate,” Derek begins as Stiles sits next to him, rubbing a soothing hand up and down his leg. “She...she used to teach at my school, she was a long term substitute teacher, one day she approached me and made advances toward me,” he pauses and takes a breath. “I didn't tell anyone because I thought it was cool that an older woman was taking an interest in me, but then one day everything started getting more serious.” again he pauses and Stiles frowns. 

“Derek, if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to,” Stiles assures. But Derek shakes his head. 

“No, I do, you have to understand.” he shakes his head. “You have to understand why I left this morning.” Stiles hesitates for a moment before nodding. 

“She would come to my basketball games and watch me play, she would meet me afterward and we would make out,” Derek explains. “One day however I was home alone and I invited her over. At first I thought we would just kiss and make out but then she began taking off her clothes, I...I told her I wasn't ready for that, that I didn't want that but then she..she slapped me and then she..she took my belt and tied me to the headboard.” 

Stiles can see that tears are forming in the older man’s eyes and he does his best not to silence the man. “She took off my jeans, and my boxers and smiled this...this awful smile at me before she took off her own clothes and then she..” 

“You don't have to say it, Derek” Stiles insists. 

For a moment it appears as if Derek will take his advice but then he takes a breath and shakes his head. “She raped me, I begged her to let me go, pleaded for her to let me go, but she kept going.” he pauses again. “Laura was the one who found me, she had come home from work when she heard me yelling.” then smiles. “she punched Kate right in the mouth before dragging her downstairs. I managed to wiggle my hands-free from my belt but I just laid there in my bed, sobbing, my mom came home later and calmed me down.” Stiles scoots forward and pulls Derek into a hug, as soon as the older man has his head in his shoulder he begins sobbing again. 

“Thank you for telling me,” Stiles whispers. “And I’m sorry that I assumed the worst when you left me this morning, I thought that you regretted having sex with me,” 

Derek gives a sniffle before pulling back and shaking his head. “I could never regret having sex with you, you make me happy, feel alive,” Derek assures with a strained voice. Stiles smiles before placing a kiss on his boyfriend's lips. 

“I'm going to go get you a glass of water, I will be right back, I promise,” Stiles assures him. Before rising from the bed. Exiting the room he finds himself face to face with none other than Laura Hale. Closing the door behind him, he stares back at the woman who is glaring at him dead in the eye. 

“Now you know his secret,” she says. “I may think you are good for my brother, but so help me, Stiles, you hurt my brother and use this against him...I  _ will _ end you.” 

Stiles nods at her. “I promise you, Laura, I won’t ever hurt him like she did, I love him far too much.” the older woman studies him for a moment before nodding.

“good, “ she turns on her heel and walks towards the stairs, Stiles right behind her.

\---

Coming back into Derek’s room he finds the bed empty. “Derek?” he questions. He suddenly hears the sound of someone puking, turning to the ensuite he sets the drink on the desk before rushing in to find Derek hunched over, spilling his guts into the toilet bowl beneath him. Frowning Stiles goes back into the bedroom and grabs the glass of water. Returning to the bathroom he begins rubbing circles onto Derek’s back. 

“It's ok Derek, I'm here, I'm right here, I’m not going anywhere,” 

“Do you..do you promise,” Derek asks between pants for breath. 

“I promise you,” Stiles assures. 

Once Derek is sure that he is done retching, Stiles hands him the water to wash out his mouth. 

“Let’s get you into the shower,” Stiles suggests. Derek nods and begins taking off his clothes. Stile moves to leave but a hand grabs his wrist, “please..would you..” Derek’s voice trails off but Stiles knows what he's asking. He too begins taking off his clothes and then steps into the shower behind Derek. He relishes in the nice warm water that cascades over his body. He smiles at Derek who faces him. Derek smiles back at him. 

“How about you turn around and I can wash your hair,” Stiles suggests. Without a word Derek turns around, coating his hands in shampoo, Stiles begins working the soapy liquid into his boyfriend’s hair, his nails dragging over Derek’s scalp eliciting a moan from the older man. Smiling to himself Stiles continues the actions.

Rinsing the soap from Derek’s hair takes some...maneuvering. Hums of content are constantly coming from Derek though they are pairs with buckling knees forcing Stiles to have to hold his boyfriend up. Once he manages to get all the soap out he repeats the entire process with himself. He then takes the luffa and pours body wash onto it before dragging it across Derek’s back, he smiles to himself as his hand travels over Derek’s butt but and then down to his legs. Once he finishes Derek’s back he turns the man around and soaps up his front. Derek monas as the luffa gently rubs at his nipples, and then his cock when Stiles travels downward. Once Derek is fully cleaned Stiles quickly washes off his own body before turning off the water and stepping out to grab towels from underneath the sink. Drying off his boyfriend he can't help but find the sight of Derek wrapped in a fluffy towel absolutely adorable. 

Once they are both dried Stiles decides against clothing and instead leads Derek back into bed. Pulling the covers over the two of them Stiles smiles as he comes to a realization. “

“I don't have a change of clothes,” Stiles says out loud. 

“You can borrow some of mine,” Derek responds.

“Your clothes are big on me,” 

“That's why I suggested it,” Derek giggles. 

Chuckling Stiles shakes his head. “Go to sleep you big lug,” 

Derek then stares directly into his eyes. “I love you, Stiles….thank you,”

“I love you too Derek, and you don't have to thank me, I will always be here for you, I would do anything for you...you forget, I'm a prince..I can do things.”   
  


“Well then how about you stay here with me, my prince.”   
  
“Always,” Stiles assures before closing his eyes and falling asleep with Derek’s head buried against his chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did let me know what you thought in the comments below! 
> 
> I understand this work has been on somewhat of a hiatus but I promise, the hiatus is over!
> 
> thank you all again for your love and support that you have showed this story! it means a great deal to me!
> 
> Happy Reading 
> 
> -Grim


	11. Family Affairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So who am I supposedly dealing with?” Noah scoffs
> 
> In the blink of an eye, Hades is in front of Noah, dressed in his black robes, holding his bident in his left hand. 
> 
> “You are dealing with a God,” Hades growls. Stiles can sense the shockwave of power emanating from his father’s voice. He watches as his father lifts his bident and then strikes the ground. A small hole opens up and from it climbs out several corpses in various stages of decay. They circle around Noah as Hades growls
> 
> “And you have made me very angry.”

A week later saw Stiles taking Derek on a walk through the underworld. The younger of the two smiling as he felt a sense of pride at showing off his home to his boyfriend. 

“Why do I feel like I am being watched?” Derek asks glancing around. 

“Well,” Stiles begins. “There may be some of my extended family keeping an eye on us, or some other residents of this realm.” Derek gives him a questioning look and he continues to explain. “You know, the Erinyes, Styx, Eurynomos, and many others,” Derek again raises a brow. 

“Who is Eurynomos?” 

“He's a daemon, he feeds off the flesh of corpses,” Stiles answers as they continue their walk. Derek shudders. 

“That sounds lovely,” he jests. 

Stiles nods with a smile. 

They continue to walk through the terrain of the underworld until a small hut comes into view. “Who lives there?” Derek questions. 

Before Stiles can answer a soothing female voice comes from behind them. 

“So you are the human that the young prince has fallen in love with?” both of them turn to find a woman in black robes holding a torch, her other hand resting on her hip. She smiles at them, a glimmer shining in her eyes. 

“Hello aunt Hecate,” Stiles says with a small bow. Following his boyfriends lead Derek also bows. 

“Hello, dear child,” the goddess of magic responds. “It's about time you bring your beloved to visit,” she says before moving between the two men and leading them into her home. 

“We have been busy aunt Hecate,” Stiles explains. 

“Excuses. Excuses,” she waves her hand causing Stiles to roll his eyes behind her back. As they sit down around a small table 

The titan goddess turns to sits down and turns to Derek. “So tell me, Derek Hale, why do you think you are worthy of dating my nephew?” she questions. 

“Hey now, you can't just-” suddenly Hecate snaps her fingers and Stiles goes silent. 

“It is rude to interrupt Stiles,” Hecate scolds before turning back to Derek who looks at his boyfriend for a moment with wide eyes before turning back to the goddess.

“Well,” Derek begins. “I don't actually think I am worthy enough to date him,” Derek starts earning him a quizzical look from Stiles and a smile from Hecate. “I don't have the best history when it comes to relationships and I have a lot of baggage, I'm just a regular human whereas Stiles is the literal Prince of the underworld,” Derek explains. “Stiles is so caring and loving and brings a light to everyone he talks to, he's like an open book but me?” he looks down at his hands. “I constantly have my walls up, I had my walls up when I first met Stiles, I treated him like garbage and I was constantly being rude to him, but despite all that,” he turns to look to Stiles who has tears in his eyes. “Through all of that, he  _ still _ gave me a chance,” he looks back down at his hands. “I don't deserve to date Stiles,” 

For a moment silence fills the shack until Hecate reaches out and lifts Derek's chin with her finger. “You explaining everything you just did and admitting that you don't feel you are deserving to be with him is the exact reason why you  _ are _ shes says,” she smiles. “I have seen numerous mortals and even immortals pair themselves with others that they not worthy of but most of them ignore that fact and continue with the relationship.” she pauses. “You Derek Hale are the perfect person for my nephew and I am glad that he met you,” she turns to Stiles and waves her hand. 

“She’s right Derek,” Stiles says. “You treated me like absolute crap but I gave you your chance because I could see that you regretted it, you helped me find my birth father for crying out loud,” Stiles throws his hands up. “That just shows me how much you love me,” he then leans in and places a kiss on Derek’s lips, the older man returning the gesture. 

“Alright children, enough of that,” Hecate laughs. “Stiles your father is requesting you,” 

“Alright aunt Hecate, well’ be on our way,” Stiles says as he and Derek rise to their feet, both men bow and leave. 

“It was nice meeting you Derek Hale,” the goddess calls out as they pass the threshold of her hut. 

“It was nice meeting you too ma’am,” he calls back. 

\---

As they enter the palace they find Hades and Persephone sitting in the living room. 

“Dad, Mom,” Stiles smiles 

“Lord Hades, Lady Persephone,” Derek gives a quick bow. 

“Welcome back boys,” Persephone smiles and nods. 

“Stiles, you are aware that we are visiting Noah tonight for dinner correct?” 

Stiles nods. “Yeah, I just need to shower, and then I will be ready,” Hades nods to son and goes back to his novel. Taking the dismissal for what it is both Stiles and Derek leave and start down the hall towards Stiles’ chambers. As they entered his room Stiles began taking off his clothes and smiled as he watched Derek do the same. 

Once they are both naked Stiles erupts into giggles as Derek hooks his arms around Stiles and lifts him up. On instinct, Stiles wraps his legs around Derek’s waist. The older man cranes his neck to trail kisses along Stiles’s neck before bringing their lips together. 

Entering the bathroom Derek sets Stiles down, allowing him to step into the shower stall, Derek following right behind him. Turning on the water Stiles turns back to face Derek who smiles down at him. Stiles hums at the feeling of the warm water cascading over his body. Reaching around Derek he grabs the shampoo. Uncapping the bottle he pours some into his hand. He then lifts his hands and begins to work the liquid into Derek’s hair. The older man lets out a low moan as Stiles scrapes his nails along his scalp. Stiles then eases Derek under the water and washes the soap from his boyfriend’s hair. 

He then turns Derek away from and eases himself to his knees. Spreading his boyfriend’s cheeks he stares at Derek’s hold and smiles. Without a word, he leans forward and dips his tongue past the ring of muscle. 

“Fu...fuck,” Derek panted as he leaned forward to brace himself against the wall. Smiling to himself Stiles continued working his tongue further into Derek’s hole. He relished in the moans coming from the older man. Moving his finger next to his tongue Stiles begins to open his boyfriend even more. 

A few moments pass and he is able to fit four fingers into Derek before he stands to his feet. “You ready for my cock baby?” Stiles questions 

“Pl...please Stiles..fuck me,” Derek pants. Smiling to himself Stiles lines himself up with Derek’s entrance and slides in slowly. Derek grunts but as Stiles gets fully seated, he relaxes. 

“You ok Der?” Stiles asks 

“Yeah..you can move,” Derek responds. 

Slowly Stiles pulls out before sliding back into his boyfriend. He slowly builds a rhythm, thrusting his hips forward and fucking into the other man. Derek mewls in pleasure and begins thrusting back onto Stiles’ dick. 

“Fuck, Derek.” Stiles moans. “You’re so fucking gorgeous like this, fucking yourself back on my dick.” 

“You feel so good,” Derek replies with a breath. 

Stiles feels himself getting close to the edge of orgasm. Picking up his pace he begins fucking into Derek with purpose. 

Derek began panting out in  _ “ah - ah - ah- ah,” _ breaths with each forceful thrust from Stiles. “Shit Stiles, you’re….you’re going to wreck me,” Derek stammers. 

“I have to, I'm the only one that can fuck this beautiful ass,” Stiles chuckles with a playful smack to the other man’s ass. 

“I'm..I'm going..to come,” Stiles groans.

“Fill me,” Derek whispers, just barely loud enough for Stiles to hear him. 

With a silent shout, Stiles’ cock erupts and paints Derek’s inner walls with his release. As he does this Derek reaches down and grabs his own member. 

The mere contact is all he needs before he too lets out a groan as he is shooting down onto the shower floor, the water washing it away. 

Somehow they find it in themselves to lather each other up with body wash before washing it off and turning off the water. Stepping out of the stall they dry each other off before heading into the bedroom. 

Derek lays on the bed as Stiles trudges into his closet and begins selecting his clothes. 

One he is fully dressed he steps out of his closet to find Derek asleep, naked on his mattress. Smiling to himself he approaches the sleeping man and plants a kiss on his lips. Slowly Derek opens his eyes and stares up at his boyfriend. 

“I have to go, you can stay here if you want,” Stiles informs. 

“Nah, I should head home, but let me know when you get back and how dinner goes,” Derek replies slowly sitting up.

Stiles helps the older man stand before they both walk out and find Stiles’ parents waiting for him in the living room. 

“I’ll see you later,” Stiles says to Derek who nods and then bows to the two Gods.

In the blink of an eye, the shadows envelop Stiles and his godly parents. The next second finds them standing outside Noah’s home. 

Moving to the door, Stiles raises his hand and knocks on the door. The three wait a moment before the door opens revealing Noah wearing a nice polo shirt and a dark pair of jeans. The man smiles at his son before nodding to Hades and Persephone. 

“Noah, I’d like you to meet Hades and Persephone, my parents.” Noah studies the two for a moment before he gives a slight nod. 

He holds out his hand which Hades accepts and gives a shake. “Noah Stilinski,” he introduces. When they part he motions to the home. “Please, come in,” he smiles to them as they move past him and enter the house. 

“I just finished making dinner, I hope everyone is ok with lasagna and tomato salad,” Noah questions. 

“That's fine Noah,” Persephone smiles as the family enters the dining room to find several dishes holding food. Taking their seats everyone begins dishing out servings of food. Once everyone begins eating Noah breaks the silence. 

“So Stiles,” he begins. “Did you enjoy high school?” 

Stiles finishes chewing and wipes his mouth before answering. “I was actually homeschooled by mom and dad,” Noah nods. 

“So what do you think you are wanting to do career-wise?” Noah questions. 

Looking to the Gods, who give barely noticeable shrugs Stile takes a breath. “Well I was thinking maybe being a History Professor,” he answers. “Or a professor of theology,” 

Noah smiles. “Want to be an educator huh?” 

“Yeah, I want to be able to teach people new things and help them learn,” again Noah smiles. 

“You’re just like your mother,” he says. “She was a school teacher, taught first grade, she went on leave when we found out you were pregnant, and then we found out she was sick. The dementia was spreading quicker than the doctor had ever seen,” his expression falling, his eyes looked distantly into the table. 

Stiles leans forward and rests his palm over Noah’s hand. “It's ok Noah, you don't have to talk about it.” 

For a moment Noah says nothing but then he nods and goes back to eating his food. 

\---

After dinner is finished Stiles and Persephone clean up while Hades moves into the living room with Noah. 

“So how did you enjoy having dinner with your birth father?” Persephone asks as she scrubs a plate. 

“I don't know,” Stiles answers honestly. “It was nice to have dinner with him but at the same time...this is the first time I have had dinner with my father so I don't really have much to compare it to but it was nice to see him.” as he says this he feels his phone buzz in his pocket. Drying his hands on a towel he reaches down and pulls it out. Looking at the screen he finds a text from Derek. 

Opening the message he reads the text. 

_ >“Hey babe, I hope dinner went well for you! _

_ My mom wants to know if you and your family would like to come over this Saturday for a cookout”  _

Smiling to himself Stile shows his phone to Persephone who reads before breaking out into a grin. 

“I think that's a lovely idea, you should go tell Dad and Noah,”

“Nodding Stiles steps into the living room to find Hades and Noah both watching a baseball game on the television. He can't help but break into a smile at the sense of calm that fills the room. 

“Hey Dad,” Stiles calls out. Both the god and the human turn to face him. 

Looking between the two of them he takes a breath. “Derek invited us all over to his house this Saturday for a barbeque,” both Hades and Noah take a moment to consider this before Hades nods. 

“I think that would be a great way to meet your boyfriend’s family,” Stiles nods his head before turning to Noah. 

“I agree, I would like to meet Derek as the father to the boy he is dating,” Stiles doesn’t miss the side-eye that Hades sends Noah but doesn't mention it. Nodding he brings up his phone and begins to type

“ _ We’ll be there :)”  _

\---

  
  


Stiles now stands in his room looking into the mirror. A knock on the door causes him to look away as Persephone peeks her head in. 

“Are you ready?” she questions. 

“Yeah, I'm just nervous,” Stiles admits. 

“Stiles, you already know that Derek’s family loves you, you have nothing to worry about,” his mother says as she moves to pull him into a hug. She then leads him from his room and into the throne room where his adoptive father awaits. 

“I know they do but like,” he pauses. “I don't know it just feels different since we are  _ all _ going to be there.,” Persephone nods. Hades waves his hand and they find themselves standing on the edge of the tree line just outside the Hale house. Together they step out and approach the home. As they walk they hear the sound of a car engine, turning to their left they find Noah pulling up the drive. He comes to a stop and steps out of the vehicle. 

He joins them as they step onto the porch and Stiles knock on the door. After a moment’s wait, the door opens to reveal Jordan in a tank top and basketball shorts. He first smiles at Noah and Stiles before his eyes land on Hades and Persephone. He hesitates for a moment before schooling his features he holds out his hand to Hades. 

“Jordan Parrish, a pleasure to meet you, you must be Stiles’ adoptive parents,” Stiles cringes at the wording but keeps his mouth shut. 

Hades returns the handshake and nods. “Yes, we are his parents,” a sense of pride fills Stiles’ stomach at this and he smiles at the look of nervousness that spreads across Jordan’s face. 

Before the moment can become anymore awkward Persephone smiles and leans forward, she takes the sheriff’s hand in hers and shakes it. “I'm Persephone and this is my husband, Hades.” 

For a moment it looks as though Jordan is going to question her about it but out of the corner of his eye Stiles sees Noah shake his head slightly. Nodding his head Jordan steps aside just as another voice calls out to the group.

“Babe? Who is it?” Stiles smiles as he sees Laura Hale come around the corner. She turns to face the four and nods. “Well it's about time you got here,” she smiles. “Babe, why are you keeping them at the door?” she gives a light punch to the man on the shoulder. She then turns to the others. “I'm sorry about my fiance,” she shakes her head. “He may be the sheriff but sometimes he gets shy,” Stiles gives a light chuckle while Persphone smiles and Hades nods. Noah remains silent though. “Jordan, go help my dad with the grill and be all manly and stuff,” she says. She then gives a slap on the man’s ass as he walks away earning a yelp from her fiance. Turning back to the family with a shit-eating grin, she motions for them to follow her. 

Laura leads them into the house and through the kitchen before coming to a large sliding glass door that opens out into a large backyard, Stiles can see Jordan and Alexander Hale sipping from beer bottles around the grill while Derek is lazily swinging in a hammock. Opening the door and stepping outside Stiles smiles and greets the Hales before making his way over to Derek. 

“You know,” he begins. “That pool looks lovely,” he glances over his shoulder at the aforementioned inground pool. 

“Yeah?” Derek smirks as he climbs off the hammock. He wraps his arms around Stiles’ waist and pulls him into a passionate kiss. 

“Alright lovebirds, break it up,” they hear Laura call out to them. “Dad says dinner is ready.” lacing their hands together the two walk off to join their families. 

\---

Stiles actually surprised by how well the whole barbeque went, his godly father didn't end up smiting anyone and actually laughed a few times at jokes told by Alexander and Derek. Persephone immersed herself with the other woman at the table, talking about reality tv shows and shopping. Leaving Derek and Stiles to have their own small talk about future dates and plans. 

Once the yard was cleaned of the dinner items the families seated themselves around an inground fire pit. 

Everyone is silent for a moment until Talia speaks up. 

“Oh Stiles,” she begins, catching his attention. “I'm sorry for having Derek interrupt your family dinner Sunday but I just couldn't wait to invite you and your parent’s over for this,” 

“Oh it's no problem Mrs. Hale, he had actually caught me as me and my mom were cleaning the dishes,” he returns with a smile. The ripple of uneasiness does not go unnoticed as he says the word ‘mom’ 

Jordan is the next one to speak, directing his gaze to Hades and Noah. “And I'm sorry about earlier, if I made it awkward when I said ‘parents,” he gave an apologetic frown. 

“Why would you apologize for that?” Hades questions. “You were right to call me and Persephone his parents.” he gives a small smile. 

“I beg to defer,” Noah suddenly interjects. Stile glances between Persephone and Derek, both of them looking as equally nervous as he feels. “I am his  _ real _ father,” Noah continues. “You were just the one to raise him, but if it hadn't’ been for me and his  _ actual _ mother,” he glances at Persephone, causing Stiles to suddenly feel defensive. “He wouldn't even be here,” Noah finishes. 

“ENOUGH,” Stiles shouts as he jumps to his feet. He glares daggers at Noah as he speaks. “You may be my birth father, but Hades is the one who raised me, he is my dad just as much as you are my father,” he then motions to Persephone. “And at least she didn't abandon me the moment I was born like my  _ actual _ mother did,” Stiles growls out. 

“You don't know what you are talking about Stiles, and don't talk to me like that, I  _ am _ your father,” Noah grumbles. He then turns back to Hades. “You may think he is your son, but you are wrong, in the end, blood is thicker than belief,” he smirks cruelly at Hades. 

Suddenly Stiles feels the air temperature drop. Noticing the light fading he looks to the sky to find clouds covering the sun. returning his gaze back to his goldy father he finds the shadows swirling around him. 

“THAT IS ENOUGH!,” Hades yells. Stiles can feel the ground shake with the power of the god’s voice. Everyone watches as he moves toward Noah, with each step he takes the ground beneath his feet shivers. “You disrespect my wife  _ and _ my child?” he questions angrily. He looms over the mortal man and clenches his jaw. “You have no idea what you are dealing with you fool,” Stiles watches in shock as Hades manages to reel back on his anger. He turns to Stiles and Persephone. “Come, we are leaving.” 

Looking apologetically to Derek and the other Hales he joins his parents as they walk to the door. 

“And what exactly am I dealing with?” Noah suddenly calls out. 

“Noah, let it go,” Stiles hears Derek say. 

“No, Mr. Hades wants to come and act all tough and say all that, then he is going to have to back it up,” turning back to Hades and Persephone. “So who am I supposedly dealing with?” Noah scoffs

In the blink of an eye, Hades is in front of Noah, dressed in his black robes, holding his bident in his left hand. 

“You are dealing with a God,” Hades growls. Stiles can sense the shockwave of power emanating from his father’s voice. He watches as his father lifts his bident and then strikes the ground. A small hole opens up and from it climbs out several corpses in various stages of decay. They circle around Noah as Hades growls

“And you have made me  _ very _ angry.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all soooo much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this and if you did let me know what you thought in the comments below as I love seeing your feedback and thoughts!!!
> 
> you can find me at my Tumblr at https://grimreaperlover11.tumblr.com/


	12. My Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades has just revealed what he and Persephone are to the Hales and Noah, How will the effect Stiles and Derek's relationship now that Derek's family know who Stiles' adoptive parents are

Stiles stares at Hades who looms over Noah. It takes him a moment to shake off the shock. Stepping forward he looks at the risen corpses and glares. “Leave us,” he commands. Immediately the corpses crumble to dust. Hades side-eyes his son but Stiles persists. 

“Dad, you can't just go threatening my human father,” Stiles says keeping his attention focused on Hades, afraid to see how Noah is reacting, let alone the Hales. 

“He is being disrespectful Stiles, and he must be punished,” the god counters, turning his attention back to Noah. 

“So what are you going to do?” Stiles questions. “Gonna send him to the fields? Have the Erinyes torture him?” 

“I'm thinking about it,” Hades says. 

“Well you can't,” Stile grumbles. 

“And just why can't I?” 

“Because you may be my dad, but he is my father too, and if you do anything to him...I will never forgive you,” 

As if he had been struck, Hades takes a step back, his expression of anger falling and turning to regret. His form shifts back to his human guise. Glancing between Stiles and Noah Hades lets out a sigh. “I...I apologize for my behavior.” he glances back to Persephone who gives him a slight smile. Nodding to his wife the surrounding shadows swallow them a moment later and they are gone. The clouds covering the sky part and the sun shines down on them once again. The temperature returns to it's normal warmth and the shadows slink away. 

Letting out a sigh Stiles looks around to the shocked faces of his father and Derek’s family. “I apologize for my dad,” he begins. “He can be overly protective,” 

For a moment silence answers him until Jordan speaks up. 

“Your dad is the dod of the dead?” Stiles glances at Derek who shrugs nonchalantly. 

Turning back to the sheriff he nods. “Yeah, and my mom is the goddess of springtime,” 

Talia is the next one to speak, looking at her son she clears her throat. “And you knew about this?”   
  


“I did,” he nods, moving to stand next to Stiles. “I followed Stiles one day into the park because I was suspicious about him always going into the woods when he left,” he explains. “He got angry at my snooping and kind of dragged me to the underworld,” this sends a shock through the others. “But I don't blame him for doing it, and neither should any of you,” he adds quickly. “I was being an asshole and he put me in my place...which is what I had needed at the time,” he turns his gaze to Stiles and smiles fondly. Reaching out he intertwines his and his boyfriend’s fingers. 

Another beat of silence passes between everyone. Letting out a sigh Stiles begins to speak. 

“Look, I know it's not what everyone was expecting, and please you have to believe me, I planned on telling you all...just in a softer way,” he watches as the Hales stare at him. Looking to Noah he grimaces at his the father who is staring at him, a look that is a mixture of both shock and fear. Hanging his head he turns away and walks toward the house. Entering the house he makes his way to the front door just as Derek catches up with him. 

“Stiles wait,” Derek calls out to him before grabbing his wrist gently. When Stiles turns to face him. He finds tears in the younger man’s eyes “Stiles what’s wrong,”   
  


“What’s wrong?” Stiles exclaims. “What’s wrong is that my own father is afraid of me because I was adopted by the god of the dead,” he says. “What' wrong is that your family looked at me as if I was carrying the plague,” he adds. “I love my dad, I do but he didn't need to do what he did, and now...both my father and your family think I'm a freak.” he pauses. “I just want to go home.”

“I’ll go with you,” Derek says but Stiles shakes his head. 

“No Derek, you should stay here with your family, they are probably going to want you to not see me again,” Stiles finally allows the tears to flow. He cranes his neck and plants a kiss on Derek’s lips. “For what it's worth, I love you, and I'm thankful for the time I had with you,” he says before easing hie hand out of Derek’s grip and walking through the door. He makes his way into the forest and walks through a shadow. 

Coming into his bedroom he throws himself onto his bed and buries his face in his pillow as he cries. 

\---

“You are a giant fool,” Persephone roared at her husband. “All because the human said some annoying comments, you lose control and almost have our son’s birth father dragged down here to be tortured by the furies?” she growls. “And to top that all of now our son is afraid to show his face in the mortal realm because of your action, he broke up with Derek in fear of what the mortal’s family will think of him should they continue to be together.” 

Hades glares at his wife. “Perhaps it is for the best that they are no longer together.”

Persephone gasps and takes a step back. “You don't mean that,” she shakes her head. 

“And how do you know what I do and don't mean?” he scoffs. 

“Because despite your large ego and your reputation,” she counters. “You care for Stiles and his happiness just as much as I do,” 

Hades averts his gaze cause he knows that she’s right. “It matters not anymore.” he murmurs. “What’s done is done.” 

Persephone shakes her head. “Well I hope you’re happy, you broke Stiles’ heart.” she turns and walks away, leaving her husband to brood. 

\---

Derek sits on his mattress looking out his window at the forest. There is a knock on the door but he remains silent. 

“Der?” he hears his mother says as she opens the door, however, Derek ignores her. 

“Oh honey,” she says. He feels her wrap her arms around him from behind. 

“He left me, mom,”   
  


Talia takes a moment before letting out a sigh. “Maybe this is a blessing in disguise,” she says. 

Derek whirls on her with a frown. “How?” he exclaims. “How could this possibly be a blessing?” 

“Because now you can move on with your life with this experience.”   
  
“I don't want to move on with my life without him mom,” he counters. “I love him with my whole heart,” 

Talia stares at her son for a moment before nodding. “Fine. find a way to invite him over and he can explain everything to us,” Derek feels a slight warmth in his chest. Jumping to his feet he hugs his mother tightly. Running to the door he descends the stairs quickly before coming to a stop at the door. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see someone sitting at the dining room table. Turning to face them he feels his brows raise at the sigh of Persephone sitting in a chair, adjusting the flower arrangement in the center of the table. 

“Hello Derek,” she says. The mortal feels his mom come to stand next to him. The goddess sends her a smile as well. “Hello Talia, we need to talk,” both mother and son glance at each other before moving to sit with the goddess. Derek beside her and Talia across. 

“First of all, I want to apologize for my husband’s overreaction. He has a...ego and a reputation. But above all,” she exclaims. “He is protective over his children,” she takes a moment to allow that to sink in. “the way Noah spoke of me and his parentage over Stiles struck a chord with my husband triggering his anger and defense. Now that does not excuse his actions but I implore you to see it from his viewpoint.” Talia and Derek nod in understanding. 

The goddess now turns to Talia. “Now, my son left here thinking that should he stay with yours, he would be viewed differently,” she pauses and levels a look that doesn’t very little to hide her accusation. “I'm sure this isn’t the truth,” Derek swallows deeply and looks to his mother. 

“I'm afraid I must admit that we would view him differently because of his upbringing, being raised by you and your husband, and the knowledge that you are gods.” she pauses. “But my son loves yours and because of that, despite what we know...I will not stand in the way of their relationship.” 

Persephone studies Talia for a moment before a smile stretches across her lips. “Thank you, Talia, that is all I needed to hear,” she then turns to Derek. “I hear you need a ride to the underworld?”

Smiling Derek nods. The goddess holds out his hand which he accepts. A wind blows through the room that smells faintly of morning spring rain. He blinks his eyes to find himself outside Stiles’ room. Persephone releases his hand. “Tell him how you really feel,” she says before turning and moving down the hallway. 

Taking a deep breath Derek knocks on the door. 

“Go away,” he hears Stiles say. He can't help but chuckle and knocks again. “Ugh, come in.” Derek smiles and turns the door handle opening the door he grins at the shocked expression on Stiles’ face. “How did you...what are you..?” Stiles stammers.

“Your mom brought me,” Derek chuckles. He moves forward and attempts to sit on the bed next to Stiles only for the younger man to flail and shake his head.

“You can't be here,” 

Derek takes a breath through the twinge of pain that runs through him. 

“Why not?”   
  
“Because your family is going to wonder where you were when you get home and if you tell them that you were here, they are going to ask questions,” Stiles argues. 

Shaking his head Derek pushes Stiles aside gently and sits down. “Your mom talked with mine before we came here. My mother gave her blessing for us to date Stiles,” he pauses. “And even if she hadn't. I still would have come, because you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I wouldn't give you up for anything in the world.” 

He smiles at the tears that well up in Stiles’ eyes. 

“I love you, Stiles, and no matter what happens, I will never leave you.” 

Stiles continues to stare at him for a moment before launching into his arms. He wraps his arms around Derek’s neck and gently sobs into his chest. 

“I love you too Derek, I don't know how I got so lucky to have you.”

“Simple, you came into the mortal realm and gave a rude asshole a second chance.” 

Stiles smiles and leans forward to pull Derek into a kiss. The older man returns the kiss with passion. When they pull apart to breathe. Stiles glances down at their clothing. “Take off your clothes,” he murmurs.

“Anything for you my prince.” Derek smiles before pulling at the hem of his shirt. Tossing it to the side he then toes off his shoes before peeling off his socks. Rising to his feet he unbuttons his jeans and slides them down his thighs. He is left standing there in only a pair of grey briefs. However, before he can pull them down Stiles leans forward and begins to gently suck on his cock through the fabric. Derek lets out a moan at the sensation and gently begins carding his fingers through Stiles’ hair. “Fuuuck,” he groans. He feels Stiles pull away and then his briefs are being pulled down. Stepping out of them he watches as Stiles sets them aside. Though before he can ask about it Stiles’ mouth is once again on his dick. “Shit Stiles,” he groans. “You have a magic mouth,” a vibration runs along his cock as Stiles laughs. 

Stiles swirls his tongue along the head of Derek’s dick before running it along the underside, rising and falling as it passes over a vein causing Derek to shiver and moan. Leaning forward even further he takes Derek’s entire length into his mouth, humming as he does so. 

“FUCK!” Derek all but shouts. 

Stiles pulls off with a smile. “Keep that up and I'm going to have to gag you,” the image of Stile forcing something into his mouth to stifle his groans causes a bead of precum to leak from Derek’s cock. Stiles notices this and smiles. Reaching his hand out he fondles Derek’s balls as he goes back to sucking on Derek’s cock. The mere extra stimulation has Derek shivering and he soon comes. 

Stiles swallows every drop, gives a few more suckles before pulling off and rising to his feet. He begins removing his own clothes as Derek watches. When he removes the last pair of clothing he grabs Derek’s hand and pulls him to the bed. He allows Stiles to lay him on his stomach. “What are you up to?” he questions with a smirk. 

“I'm going to have my way with you, to show you just how thankful I am to have you.” Derek smiles again as he feels a pillow being slid under his groin, lifting his hips into the air. Though he hisses at the friction it causes against his cock. He can hear Stiles chuckle behind him but the younger man says nothing. 

The room goes quiet as Stiles adjusts himself behind Derek. He begins kneading the beautiful globes of Derek’s ass in his hands. He then digs his fingers in and spreads them apart, revealing Derek’s entrance. Standing to his feet he quickly retrieves the bottle of lube from his end table. Returning back to his place behind Derek he pops the cap and lathers his fingers with the cool liquid. Rubbing it between his digits he warms it before sliding his index finger slowly into Derek’s entrance. He relishes in the moan that comes from the other man. “You like that?” he questions. 

“Fu..fuck..yeah,” Derek sputters as he eases back on Stiles’ finger. 

“You gonna fuck yourself on my finger?” Stiles chuckles.

“I love how it feels,” Derek responds as he continues to thrust back on the digit. Smiling Stiles adds another dollop of lube and inserts another finger. 

He makes it up to four fingers before he finally pulls them out of Derek, the other man whimpering at the loss. “It's ok,” Stile says as he lubes up his cock before lining it with Derek’s hole. He slowly eases inside Derek, who moans at the sensation of being filled. Once Stiles is fully seated inside him he lets out a breath. 

After a few moments, he nods. “You can move,” needing to be told twice Stiles slowly pulls out before easing back in. as he builds a rhythm he ups the force of the thrusts with each thrust until he is thoroughly pounding into Derek. The older man moans and groans loudly. “Fuuuck.” Derek moans before Stiles hits his prostate with a violent thrust. 

“FUCK!” he shouts. Stiles feels his brows raise. Although he loves hearing Derek he needs to keep quiet so Hades and Persephone don't rush in. looking around his gaze lands on a slightly promising object. 

Derek pants as Stiles slows his thrusts he is just about to question the reason why when something is being shoved into his mouth. The taste is of fabric and part is semi-wet. It takes a second before he realizes that Stiles has stuffed his mouth with his own pair of briefs. Stiles then returns to his quick and punishing thrusts into Derek causing him to moan and shout. Though his underwear stifles the noise. “I have to admit,” Stiles says. “You look hot like this,” Derek responds with another muffled moan. 

Moments pass by and Derek can tell that Stiles is getting close to his edge, as is he.” 

“I'm gonna...I'm gonna cum,” Stiles stammers as his motions become more erratic and jerky. Derek begins thrusting back onto his cock with added force. The friction is just enough to cause Stiles to let out a low grumble as he paints Derek’s inner walls with his come. The warm sensation of being filled with Stiles’ release has Derek shooting his own come onto the pillow beneath his cock. His groans still absorbed by his briefs. Stiles stays inside him for a moment before pulling out and moving to the bathroom on wobbly legs. He comes back later with a handful of tissues that he uses to clean himself and Derek with. After he throws them away he comes back into his room to find Derek laying on his back, his underwear still in his mouth. Smiling to himself Stiles reaches and removes the clothing, he tosses it towards the pile of their other clothes. 

Derek is panting lightly but he manages to turn his head to face Stiles. “I didn't think it would be,” he begins before taking a deep breath and swallowing. “You gagging me with my underwear...was hot,” 

“I liked it too,” Stiles smiles before placing a kiss on Derek’s lips. 

Derek turns on his side and grins as Stiles wraps an arm around his waist. Reaching down he takes Stiles’ hand and pulls it upward till it is resting against his chest. “I love you, Stiles,” he whispers.

“I love you too Der, I always will.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the love and support you have shown this story!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did let me know what you thought in the comments below! I love seeing your feedback and thoughts!
> 
> Thank you again!
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	13. I am the Prince of the Underworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles visit Derek's family so they can clear the air about how they view and feel about Stiles.

Derek woke up to find Stiles muttering in his sleep. Smiling to himself he leans forward and plants a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead before sliding out from underneath the covers and off the bed. Pulling on his pair of boxers he moves to the door and leaves the room. He moves to the kitchen only to find Persephone standing there. A blush streaks across his face as the goddess turns to find him and smiles. Instinctively he rushes to cover himself with his hand. 

“Oh none of that Derek,” She waves her hand before turning back to the fridge. “I’m an immortal, I've seen a lot worse than my son’s boyfriend in his underwear,” she says. Derek stands there for a moment before letting his hands fall to his side. He reaches around the goddess and pulls out a carton of eggs. 

“So now that your family knows what me and my husband are,” Persephone begins as Derek begins cracking eggs and whisking them in a bowl. “How do you think your family is going to act untoward my son?”

Derek stops whisking for a moment before asking. “Are you concerned that they will treat him differently?”   
  
“The thought has crossed my mind,” she admits. Derek goes back finishing whisking the eggs. “I know that I spoke with your mother before me and you came here last night, however, would the others of your family treat my son should he continue to date you, even though he is quite literally the prince of the Underworld?”

Derek pauses for a moment before speaking. “Forgive me my lady, but I can not speak for the rest of my family, I would love to be able to assure you that Stiles will be treated with respect and not feared should he come to my home with me.” 

“Have you thought of moving out on your own?” she questions as Derek pours the egg into a pan. As he cooks the omelet he looks over his shoulder. “I have actually, I managed to find a loft that I find attractive and fora good price.”   
  
“Oh Derek, if you needed money, all you have to do is ask.” she waves her hand and a ruby the size of Derek’s fist appears. “Being the queen has its perks,” she says at Derek’s look of shock. Derek nods. He transfers the omelet onto a plate and then grabs some fruit from the fridge to go along with it. Grabbing the ruby in his free hand he begins walking out of the kitchen. “Is that for Stiles?” she questions

“For Stiles,” he answers before finally leaving.

Persephone smiles at the young man before going back to grab some cherries from the fridge and chocolate dip. 

\---

Stiles wakes up to his arm being nudged. Opening his eyes he finds Derek smiling down at him. 

“Morning,” the older man says. 

“Morning,” Stiles mumbles as he sits up and fully opens his eyes to find Derek holding a plate with an omelet and fruit..and a ruby?

“Why is there a ruby on the plate with food?” he question raises his eyebrows. 

“Your mom gave it to me, so I can sell it for money.” 

Stiles takes in the sight of Derek, noticing how he is only in his boxers. 

“My mom...saw you..in your underwear?”

“Trust me,” Derek says. “Not my finest moment and I wasn't expecting it..but as she said..shes seen worse,”

Stiles thinks for a moment before nodding slightly. Derek hands him the plate and he accepts it with a smile that falters when he realizes it's only one plate, with only one omelet. “Where is your food?” he asks. 

“I-” Derek goes to answer only for Stiles, who had already cut off a piece of the egg to shove it into his mouth.” his eyes widen for a moment before he pulls the slice of omelet from the fork with his tongue and swallows it. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Stiles’ shift his leg slightly in a not so subtle way. 

“Feeding me gets you off huh?” he jokes. 

“Taking care of you gets me off,” Stiles corrected as he plucked a strawberry from the plate and held it to Derek’s lips. 

With another smile, Derek takes the strawberry into his mouth and eats it. 

After they finish off the breakfast they lay against each other. 

“So what do you want to do today?” Stiles questions after a beat of silence. 

“I want to take you to talk with my family.” Derek answers. He feels Stiles freeze and continues. “Your mom already talked with mine last night before she brought me here,” he explains. “I just think that if my family, got to know the real you, they would understand that there is nothing freaky about you.”

“Derek I can travel distances by walking through shadows, I can make the temperature of a room drop by thinking it, I can see and speak to spirits of the dead and just yesterday I sent those corpses back into the ground...ones that  _ my dad _ summoned.” 

“Because you are amazing, and are his son and the prince of this play.” he pauses for a moment. “My family will love you for you, or they will lose me.”

\---

After they are both dressed Stiles says goodbye to his parents before leading Derek out of the castle. They make their way to Charon’s boat, only stopping to give a few pets to Cerberus. As they climb into the ferry the daemon smiles to Derek who nods his head. They travel in silence however, both drowning in anticipation for what is to come. 

Moving toward the exit of the realm Stiles takes a breath before grabbing Derek’s hand and leading him through. 

They arrive in the woods just on the edge of Derek’s home. Stiles can feel a rush of anxiety as he and Derek near the house. 

Derek must sense his worry though and squeezes. “Everything is going to be fun,” Derek assures him. Stiles nods and continues to approach the house. Ascending the steps Derek raises his hand and knocks. A moment passes before the door opens revealing Talia who looks between the two and then smiles. 

“Come in, come in,” she says as she steps aside for Derek and Stiles to enter. They follow her into the living room where the family is sitting and chatting though as they enter, the others fall silent and stare at them. Glancing to each other Derek and Stiles both take a seat next to each other on a small loveseat. For a moment no one says anything and then Stiles clears his throat. 

“So do you...have any questions?” he asks looking amongst the Hales. 

“So,” Peter begins. “You’re the prince of the Underworld?” he questions with a smirk. 

Stiles can't help but smile as well. “Yes, my investiture was a few weeks ago.” 

“And so what, you can command the dead?” Laura questions as she sits with Parrish who looks as if he is still trying to piece everything together. 

“I have some sway yes, thank to my Dad giving me his blessing,” Stiles nods. “I'm also capable of moving traveling distances through shadows, dropping the temperature, and speaking with spirits,” he says before ducking his head.

Peter turns to Derek. 

“Dating the son of ancient Gods...good move,” Derek stares at his uncle in shock but Stiles begins chuckling. 

“So where do you live?” Parrish asks all of a sudden. 

“I live in my dad’s palace, I have a wing, it's been my childhood home.”

“Do you ever plan on moving in with Derek?” Derek’s father asks. 

“Of course I do,” Stiles answers back. “I love my mom and dad with all my heart but should I and Derek find a place for ourselves I would love to move in with him.” 

Derek pulls out the ruby that Persephone gifted him

“Lady Persephone gave me this so I could sell it and use the money to buy us a place,” he pauses. “And I may have found a place for us,” Stiles glances to his boyfriend in shock. “It's a loft in the factory district but it's incredibly spacious for us to live in.” 

Stiles remains silent for a moment before smiling and throwing his arms around the older man. “I would love to move in there with you,”

“You haven’t even seen it,” Derek chuckles.

“I don't care, I trust you,” he says before pulling Derek in for a kiss. After a moment Talia clears her throat causing them to pull apart. Stiles lets out a sigh and turns to the Hale. 

“Look, I know that none of you knew that my parents are Gods, or that I am a prince because of it but both of my parents are concerned that you will treat me differently and distance yourselves from me.” he lets this sink in before continuing. “My mom especially is concerned that I will be segregated because of my parentage.”

The Hales says nothing for a moment before Cora speaks up.

“Stiles you’re one of my best friends. I haven’t known you that long but you are good for my brother and just because you were raised in the land of the dead does not mean I will treat you any differently.”

Stiles feels tears prickle his eyes and smiles. 

“Thank you,” he says. 

Soon after the rest of the Hales join in agreement that Stiles will always be seen as a friend of the family.” 

Stiles joins them for lunch before Derek offers to take him to the loft. Nodding his head they leave the house and climb into Derek's car. 

As they drive away from the Hale house Stiles can't help but feel a sense of calmness wash over him as he recalls everything that Derek’s family told him. How he would be family to him no matter who he was. 

\---

Derek parked the car in a parking lot of a large building. Stepping out the car Stiles stares up in shock at the sheer height of the structure. Derek gently grabbed his hand and led him inside. There they found an elevator. Pushing the button for a the top floor Stiles and Derek waited in silence for the doors to open. When they did they stepped out into a hallway that led to a single door. Derek turned to face Stiles. “Are you ready to see this place?” 

“Damn right I am,” Stiles cheers. Derek nods and opens the door. “Wait how did you get the key?” 

“I've always had the key but while we were at my parent’s house I texted the agent and confirmed the buy,” 

“So what are you going to do with the ruby that my mom gave you?”   
  
Derek smiles. “I was thinking we could use that for furniture and appliances.” Stiles nods at this before Derek shoves open the sliding door revealing a large and spacious loft space that has ceiling to floor windows on the far wall, a spiral staircase that leads to a small upper level. On the left side near the door is a small kitchen but with plenty of counter space. On the right side sits a large bed. 

Stiles steps inside and spins as he takes in the sight of the space. 

“Do you like it?” Derek questions with a hint of shyness in his voice. 

“Derek, I love it,” Stiles says as tears manifest in his eyes. He lunges forward and grabs Derek by the back of his head and pulls him in for a kiss. After a moment they pull apart to breathe. 

“You know what this means yes?” Stiles asks with a smile.

Derek raises a brow.

“It means we are going to have to go and sell that ruby so we can move in here sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter if you did let me know what you thought in the comments!! I love seeing your reactions and feedback!!!
> 
> the next update for this fic will be Sunday!!
> 
> Happy Reading
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	14. Meet the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a sit down with Noah and then meets his uncle only for shit to hit the fan

Stiles let out a sigh as he stood straight and stretched the muscles in his back. He looks around the loft at his and Derek’s work, they had just finished placing the couch in the middle of the loft. He turns to smile at Derek who moves to the kitchen. “So what you wanna do first?” he asks. 

For a moment Stiles says nothing. And then he nods. “I need to go check on Noah, it's been…” he pauses. 

“It's ok Stiles, I know what you mean, it's been a week since you saw him and it wasn't the best of goodbyes,” Derek nods. 

“I just….I don't want him to fear me and hate me,” 

“He doesn’t hate you,” 

“He hasn’t reached out to me at all Derek,” 

For a moment the older man says nothing but then he nods. “Alright then, let’s go,” Stiles follows him out to the Camaro and together they drive towards Noah’s home.

\---

Upon arriving they ascend the stairs of the porch and knock on the door. A moment later it opens to reveal Noah who takes in the sight of him and Derek. He looks to Stiles and frowns. 

“What do you want?” he questions. 

Stiles does his best to not be hurt and takes a breath. 

“I wanted to come to see you, and talk with you.” 

His biological father studies him and Derek for a moment before nodding and stepping aside. They enter the home and move into the living room where they sit on the couch next to each other while Noah sits in the recliner. 

“Do  _ they _ know you are here?” Noah questions. 

“Probably, I am rarely ever not being watched by them or someone else,” Stiles responds before taking a pause. “That's kinda why I came here though,” Stiles admits. He looks deep into his father’s eyes and frowns. “You haven’t said anything to me at all since that day, you've been avoiding me even though we have passed by the house before.” 

For a moment the older man says nothing and then he clears his throat. “Well, what do you expect me to do? You’re clearly attached to  _ them _ and don't care for me, not that I can blame you..they are Gods, who wouldn't be attached to them.”

Stiles stares in shock at this father and then shakes his head. “You honestly think I love them more than you?”   
  
“You've known them longer,” Noah counters. 

“Exactly, which is why I  _ do _ have a stronger connection to them, but I didn't even know you were my father until a few weeks ago...so excuse me for not really knowing you,” he takes a breath. “You are my father, I may not know you as much as I should but you are, and because of that I want to build a bond with you.” he pauses. “But if you are going to hold a grudge against Hades and Persephone for raising me, and a grudge against me for loving them as my parents...then I think we are done here,” he rises to his feet. Derek on his heels. They make it to the door before.

“Stiles,” Noah calls out to them. They pause and slowly turn to find him looking at them with regret in his eyes. “I'm sorry, please...can we talk,”

Stiles glances at Derek who nods. They return to their seats and fold their hands in their laps. 

“I don't blame you for loving them, they raised you, they protected and loved you. I would be surprised if you didn't love them.” he gives a slight chuckle. “I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that they are Gods, and you...you are their prince.” he takes a moment to pause. “It's not something you hear every day,” Stiles at this in understanding. 

“Look, Stiles, I'm sorry that I have been avoiding you it's just...how do you exactly build a relationship with your child who was adopted by gods? Especially when one of them is the god of the dead,” 

“At least he didn't drag you to the underworld,” Derek smiles. 

Noah shoots an incredulous look to his son who holds his hands up in surrender. “In my defense, he was being nosey and a jerk,” 

“Admittedly, I was,” Derek nods. 

“Doesn’t mean that you can drag him to the underworld,” Noah shakes his head though he holds no heat in his voice. 

For a moment they sit in silence before Noah breaks it. 

“So how is it being in a relationship with a prince?” Noah asks Derek.

“I love him even if he wasn't a prince. But he is my prince and I'm lucky to have him,” Derek responds. This earns him a loving smile from Stiles. 

“Look, Noah,” Stiles says after a moment. “Me and Derek moved into a loft, finished moving everything in today as a matter of fact, if you ever want to bond and have father-son time...I'm game,”

The older Stilinski nods with a smile. “I would like that,”

\---

Stiles and Derek arrive back at the loft, sliding open the door they find a man standing in the center of the apartment. Immediately Derek moves to stand in front of Stiles. 

“Who are you?” Stiles questions. 

“He's your uncle,” Stiles hears, turning to his left he finds Hades sitting on a stool in the kitchen drinking a goldish liquid from a glass. “Say hello to my brother, Zeus,” 

Stiles feels his heart quicken. Immediately he nods to Derek and they both give a respective bow to the king of the Gods. “good day Uncle,” Stiles offers. 

“You keep the company of a human,” Zeus points out as he looks to Derek. 

“He is my boyfriend,” Stiles explains. Derek suddenly feels like a piece of meat. 

The god studies him for a moment before nodding. 

“Your son picked a fine consort brother,” Zeus says to Hades. 

“He isn’t a consort Zeus, he is his beloved, do well to remember that when speaking of my son,”

“A son who you did not contribute life to,” the younger God points out. 

“All due respect My Lord, But I do consider Hades my father, he may not have helped bring me into this world but he  _ is _ my father,” Zeus turns to him and studies him. 

“You have loyalty, that's good,” he pauses for a moment before letting out a sigh. “Though even  _ you _ must know that we have laws, laws that must be upheld, laws that prohibit the interference in mortal lives,” he takes a moment and turns to Hades. “I can forgive you, brother for raising him as a child, since that made you happy and I truly do enjoy seeing you happy, however, you have let your son socialize with mortals, and even bring one into your domain.”

“It is  _ my _ domain Zeus, thus I have say over who enters it and who doesn’t,” Hades counters. “Derek Hale makes my son happy so if he wants to have free passage to and from the Underworld, I  _ will _ allow it,”

“And how do you explain you showing yourself to his birth father and his con...beloved’s family?” Zeus corrects himself at a glare from Hades. 

“I was annoyed,” he responds simply. 

“Does not mean you can reveal yourself,”

“It's done and over with Zeus, his family understands that they can't say anything.” for a moment Zeus says nothing but then sighs. 

“If I catch wind of another toe being put out of line, it's his head,” Zeus says as he steps outside. A bolt of lightning strikes down and he is gone. 

Stiles immediately whirls on Hades. “What was that?” 

“My brother, being dramatic.” the God responds. 

“Enough with the bullshit dad!” he growls. He holds Hades’ glare for a moment before sighing and averting his gaze. “I'm sorry dad,” he apologizes. 

“It's ok,” 

“Just please, tell me whats going on.” 

“As my baby brother said, even us Gods have laws. Laws that  _ must _ be upheld. Me and your mother raising you broke the no interference rule, me allowing Derek into my domain broke it as well but also the rule against revealing ourselves to humans, same with when I showed my form to Noah and Derek’s family.” 

“He threatened Derek though.” 

“Stiles I swear to you, he won't touch Derek,” Hades says he then looks to the man in question. “I promise you, Derek, you and your family are under my protection.”

“Thank you, Hades,” Derek nods. 

“I must be off,” Hades sighs. “My brother doesn’t like me lingering in the overworld,” 

“Goodbye Dad,” Stiles gives a slight smile. 

“Goodbye,” he says nodding to the two of them and then pauses. “Nice place by the way, but just remember, you will always have your room in the palace,”

“I know dad, thank you,” the God nods and then vanishes into shadow. Once he is gone Stiles and Derek plop themselves on the couch. 

“So what did you think of your uncle?” Derek questions after a moment. 

“I hate him, he threatened my boyfriend and called you my consort, as if you were a whore.” 

“I owe my thanks to your dad for sticking up for me about that,” Derek agrees. 

“Yeah,”

They sit in silence for a moment. 

“What do you want to do now?” Derek questions. 

“Cuddle you,” Stiles responds. 

“I think that can be worked into the schedule,” Derek smiles before capturing Stiles’ lips in his and then pulling his boyfriend against his chest.

They spend the rest of their day snuggling on the couch watching movies with the frequent make out break every now and then.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your love and support!! it means so much to me to see that this story is being enjoyed!!! 
> 
> if you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought in the comments below as I love seeing your thoughts and reading your feedback!!
> 
> Happy Reading 
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	15. The HIgh Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek meet the council of the Gods

Stiles woke up with a smile, he opened his eyes to find Derek still fast asleep, his arm wrapped around Stiles’ waist. Taking a moment to study Derek’s face he takes in the features of his boyfriend, the slightly parted lips, and the way that his nose scrunches now and then. Slowly he eases out from under the arm on his waist and slipped out from the bed. Making his way into the kitchen he begins preparing breakfast. 

Just as he begins plating the food he feels arms wrap around his midsection. Leaning his head back he smiles at the sleepy face of Derek. 

“What made you get up so early?” Derek questions. 

“I needed to get up and make breakfast, I also want to visit dad and discuss what is going to happen with my uncle.” 

Derek nods after a moment and then accepts the offered plate of french toast. Together they sit and eat their meals before rising and setting the dishes in the sink. As they move about to choose their clothes for the day Stiles walks himself through his plan. Deep down he knows it needs to work

When both he and Derek are dressed they come together in the center of the room. Closing his eyes Stiles allows the shadows to embrace him and Derek

\---

Opening their eyes they smile as they find themselves in Stiles’ room. 

Moving to the door they exit and make their way to the throne room. There they find Hades and Persephone standing apart from each other. 

“You are honestly going to let your younger brother threaten our son and his beloved?”

“I am not  _ letting _ my brother do anything,” Hades counters. “Zeus came unannounced and explained his disliking for Derek, that doesn’t mean I’m going to listen to him.” 

“Mom? Dad?” Stiles cuts in, drawing the attention of the gods.

“What is it, son?” Hades questions. 

“I want an audience with my uncle,” he answers

Both his goldy parents raise questioning brows to him. “Why would you want that?” Persephone asks. 

“Because my uncle has assumed that because I am a mortal that he can push me around, well to that I say he is wrong, I was taught to never let anyone push me around, and he will be no different.” 

“Very well,” Hades says. “But you both stick by me understand?” 

“We do,” both Derek and Stiles nod. For a moment Hades remains silent and then gives a nod. He approaches the two and holds out his arm. Together both Derek and Stiles accept it. 

The shadows consume them and then part to reveal a golden palace. The three of them enter and walk the halls until coming into a large open throne room. Encircling the room are twelve chairs, seated upon them sit twelve figures.

As Stiles and Derek move to stand in the center of the room a murmur passes amongst the other figures. Looking to his left Stiles watches as his father puts the distance of a single step between them. Nodding his head Stiles turns to face Zeus who sits in the center of the semi-circle. 

“Hello Uncle,” he says. 

“How did you get here?” Zeus questions. 

“I brought him, obviously,” Hades cuts in with a smile. “He wished to speak with you,” 

Zeus turns his attention back to Stiles. “Is this true?” he questions. 

“It is,” Stiles nods. 

“Then speak,” the king of the gods says.

“You came to the home of me and my beloved and not only threatened Derek, the man that I love and am in a relationship with,” as he says this another murmur runs through the others. “But you also rebuked my kinship to your brother.” he lets this sink in with the room. 

“I may not have been born from my mother Persephone,” he glances to Demeter who screws up her face at him. “But I  _ am _ their son,” he insists. “And anyone..mortal  _ or _ god who denies that is an idiot,” a gasp runs comes from the right Zeus, a woman with long dark hair a golden circlet upon her head. 

“How dare you insult my husband she says.” 

“Your husband,” Stiles counters, “threatened my boyfriend, that is something I can not forgive.” 

Before the woman can speak again another speaks up. 

“How exactly did he insult and threaten your beloved?” this woman has dirty blonde hair that reaches past her shoulders, fair skin with a smile that is inviting. 

“He called Derek my consort, despite being told otherwise. And then he threatened to kill him should he think we are stepping out of line.” this causes the woman to glare at Zeus. 

“And he denied you being Hades’ son?” a man to his right speaks up. 

“That is correct my lord,” Stiles nods. “Said that because I am mortal I am not Hades’ or Perspehones’ child despite them raising me as their own from the moment my mother found me in the woods.” 

Stiles then turns to face Zeus as the other Gods process this information. The lord of the sky wears a glare that sparks with power. 

“What was your reasoning for coming here, child?” Stiles turns to a woman who studies him as if he is a test subject. 

“I came here to drill it into Lord Zeus’ mind that I  _ am _ Hades’ son. I am the Prince of the Dead, Heir to the throne of the Underworld, and I will not be pushed around by my uncle.” Stiles growls. The throne room grows colder and darker. The flames of the candles spread around the room flicker. 

He feels hands upon his shoulders and immediately knows they belong to Hades. “And if you have a problem with my son and who he dates, brother, then you have a problem with me,” 

“And me,” a voice calls out. Stiles smiles as he recognizes it as his mothers. She moves to stand beside Hades while Derek moves to stand beside Stiles. 

“Ah young love,” one dirty blonde woman who spoke with him says with a smile. “Something to be cherished and protected.” 

Persephone then speaks up. “I propose that the council leaves my  _ son _ and his beloved to their own devices and does not interfere with them” 

“You are not par-” Zeus growls. 

“Seconded,” the woman says with a smile. Soon a majority of the other gods are nodding their agreement. 

Hades smiles. “Motion carried,” he says before the shadows once again consume the four of them before parting to reveal the ebony floors of his father’s palace. 

“So what did you think of your first council meeting?” Persephone laughs as they move into the family room. 

“I liked it, I got to show your family that I am not some mortal to be toyed with.” 

“Oh trust me,” Hades smiles. “I doubt any of them will ever think you as some fragile mortal,” 

“Who was that woman who seconded the motion though,” Derek asks. 

“Aphrodite,” Persephone answers “despite the fact that she cheated on her husband she must recognize the true love that you two hold for each other,”

Both Stiles and Derek turn to face each other and smile. As they lean in to kiss the other Hades shouts. “Not in front of me!” he looks between the two of them before settling his gaze on his son. “You may be a man but you will always be my child, no funny business in front of me,” 

He ignores the laughter that erupts from his wife. 

“Sorry Dad,” Stiles smiles. 

“Sorry Lord Hades,” Derek grins. 

“Well be off,” Stiles informs his parents before taking Derek by the hand and bringing them back to their loft. 

Looking outside they find that the sun is just setting. 

“I always forget how time moves differently in the Underworld,” Derek says. 

“This just means we have an entire night...to ourselves,” Stiles smiles before pulling Derek to their bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! if you did let me know what you thought in the comments below as I love seeing your feedback!! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your love and support, it means a lot to me to know that this story is loved by so many wonderful people!
> 
> Happy Reading 
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	16. Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets to meet his uncle Poseidon and learns some valuable information about himself.
> 
> lunch with the hales ends with a message to Stiles from Hades

Stiles loved waking up in Derek’s arms, opening his eyes to find his boyfriend fast asleep with an arm thrown over Stiles’ waist. Slowly Stiles moves out from under the muscular arm and pulls on a pair of sweatpants that he finds laying around. 

Moving down the spiral staircase he enters the kitchen and finds man a nice baby blue polo and khaki shorts. Freezing in place Stiles says nothing for a moment, letting the man make the first move. 

“So,” the man begins. “You are the mortal that my older brother adopted, the mortal that stood up to little Zeusy,” 

Stiles continues to study him and gives a brief nod. 

“Chill kid, I'm the uncle that your parents will be keeping you from because I’ll let you have  _ fun _ ,” 

The man approaches him and holds out a hand. 

“Poseiden, God of the sea, a pleasure to finally meet you...officially,” 

“Hello uncle,” Stiles greets with a nod of his head. 

Poseidon studies him and smiles. 

“You really are Hades’ son if you barely smile,” 

“Oh trust me, brother, he smiles...he gets that from his mother,” 

Both Stiles and Poseiden turn to find Hades rummaging through the fridge, after a moment he steps back with an “ah-ha!’ and holds up a cup of chocolate pudding. 

“Stiles,” 

Turning to look up at the top of the spiral staircase he finds Derek leaning over the railing in nothing but his boxers. 

“What’s going on?” he mumbles groggily. 

Stiles looks around to his uncle and father and shrugs. 

“Our home is apparently the gathering center for my godly family,” 

There is silence in response for a moment until a sigh is heard. 

“I'll be right down, and tell your dad, to not eat my pudding,” 

Hades freezes, his hand holding a spoon of pudding halfway from his face. 

“Sorry!,” the god calls out. 

\---

  
  


Once Derek is dressed and has scolded Hades for eating his pudding the four sit at the kitchen table. 

“So what are you doing here? In our home?” Stiles asks Poseiden

The god lets out a sigh. 

“Your other uncle, is boring me with the whole ‘that mortal needs to be taught a lesson!’ and the 

‘How could Hades betray his family like that?’ and my personal favorite. ‘That mortal is a threat to us and must be monitored!’” 

Stiles looks to his father who is glaring at Poseiden, though Stiles knows his father’s anger is not aimed at his uncle he reaches out to rest a hand on his godly parent’s shoulder. 

“If that idiotic brother of ours, thinks that he is going to do  _ anything _ to my son, then he is sadly mistaken.”

“I agree brother,” Poseidon responds.

Stiles watches as the sea god holds his hands up in a placating manner.

“I actually enjoy your son, he isn’t some snob like Herakles.” Poseidon rolls his eyes. “Your son has also caught the attention of Athena, Hephaestus, Ares, and Aphrodite, for once that love triangle agree on something, that being the fact that your son is a forced to be reckoned with.” 

Stiles notices the proud smiles that spreads across his father’s lips. 

“So what? The other Gods are willing to defend Stiles from Zeus?” Derek questions. 

“Not just him, but you as well,” Poseidon corrects. “They feel that to come after you could set Stiles on a warpath that would end in chaos.”

“But I’m not a god, I'm a mortal,” 

When Poseidon glances at Hades, Stiles raises a brow. 

“What am I not being told,” 

“Well, you see the thing is…” Hades begins. 

“What your father is dancing around is that when he made you the official prince of the underworld and gave you his blessing, he infused part of his godly being into you, effectively making you a demigod,” 

The news hits Stiles like a truck, he knew that what Hades had done was unheard of, a god to bless a mortal, albeit the mortal he raised from a baby, a part of his power, but to make Stiles a technical demigod..that was intense. 

“Why didn't you tell me?” Stiles asks his father. 

“I didn't exactly have a manual on how to explain to my son that he is now a demigod,” Hades counters.

“You could have just told me though, I would have dealt,” Stiles argues

He watches as his godly father hangs his head. 

Raking his hand over his face Stiles sighs. “Look, we are going over to Derek’s family for lunch soon and I really don't want to leave this on bad terms,” he says.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Hades concedes. 

Wrapping an arm around his father he nods into the god’s side. 

“It's fine, just no more secrets,”

“I swear upon the Styx, I shall not keep another secret from you,” Hades promises. 

Stiles feels the rush of energy as the oath snaps into place. He knows the god didn't have to do that, he would have taken his father for his word but the sentiment is a nice addition. 

Poseidon takes this moment to cut in with a smile. 

“So...you two want to go to the beach later?” 

Stiles glances at Derek who raises a brow. 

“Is there a reason for it?”

“Can't an uncle take his nephew and his nephew’s boyfriend to the beach out of the kindness of his godly heart?” Poseidon pouts. 

For a moment Stiles says nothing but a glance to his father results in him finding the god of the dead pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Um...ok,” Stiles finally agrees much to Poseidon’s happiness.

\---

Arriving at the Hale house brings a warm feeling to both Derek and Stiles’ hearts, a feeling which only grows as they walk around back to find a hectic scene. 

Talia is currently placing food items on the large picnic table and fussing over the table cloth. Laura sits on Jordan’s shoulders, both of them in their swimsuits in the pool playing some type of game that Stiles does not understand in the least bit with Peter who holds Derek's younger brother Matthew on his shoulders, both of them also in their swimsuits, a net is set between the two groups and they alternate between hitting a ball over it to the other side.

“Derek?”

“Yes?”   
  
“...what is going on?”

Derek surveys the scene before him and sighs. 

“They are playing a mix of chicken and volleyball.”

Stiles scrunches up his face in confusion. 

“Whats chicken,” 

From behind him, he hears Alexander Hale chuckle. “It's probably for the best that you don't know,” 

Taking this answer for what it's worth he nods and turns to Talia. 

“Is there anything I can help you with?”   
  
“You are too kind, but thankfully I have a husband who will help me  _ while the rest of my family act like children _ ,” she shouts the end part at the others in the pool. 

Stiles can't help but laugh.

Stiles takes a seat next to Derek while the rest of the Hales come from the pool, towels wrapped around their waists. He watches as Laura sits next to Jordan who is seated next to Stiles, and rubs a towel over his chest to catch the droplets of water that run down his body. 

Peter is helping dry off Matthew before taking a seat himself. Cora, however, comes out from the house and sits next to her mother. 

“So, what has happened since you last visited?” Alexander asks as he scoops some food onto his plate. 

“Well,” Stiles begins. “We held an audience with my family,” 

The table freezes.

“How did that go?” Jordan questions albeit hesitantly. 

“Well Zeus doesn’t like me, but from what my uncle Poseidon told me this morning, a few of the other gods do, so there’s that.” he nods to himself. 

“And Hades told us that Stiles is a demigod,” Derek informs his family before scooping a piece of the pasta salad into his mouth. 

“Whats a demigod?” Matthew questions. 

Turning to face the youngest Hale Stiles smiles.

“It means I'm half-human, half god,” the young teen nods his head in understanding. 

“So what does that mean in the grand scheme of things?” Talia inquires. 

“Well, it means that I'm technically stronger than what I thought, having a part of Hades essence in me, instead of just having his blessing.” 

The Hales says nothing for a moment and then continue eating as if this seems normal. 

“We were also invited to the beach by Poseidon...he wants to have some uncle-nephew bonding time with me there,” Derek adds. 

“That sounds like it would be fun,” Cora smiles.

“Yeah, it's just...I've never really hung out with any of the overworld gods, I grew up around the beings of the underworld, they taught me how to take care of myself, they are so different from the others.” 

“Hey now, I come to the overworld,” 

Everyone turns to see a man in a dark black suit and a grey tie standing there with a mock offended expression. 

“Uncle Than!” Stiles calls out. 

Everyone watches as the man approaches the table. 

“Everyone this is my uncle Thanatos,” he says with a smile. 

He then introduces the Hales to his godly uncle who smiles and waves before snagging a piece of watermelon from Stiles’’ plate

“I can't stay long but your father asked me to tell you that when you get the chance he needs yours and Derek's assistance in the palace,” Stiles nods at this and waves at his uncle before the god vanishes. 

\---

After lunch Stiles and Derek thank Talia and the rest of the Hales for lunch before getting into their car and driving back to the loft, they don't stay long however, and eventually walk through the door only to come out into the throne room of Hades’ palace. 

They find the god who calls them over. 

“Thanatos said you needed us?”

“Yeah, so there might be a small problem,” Hades says nervously.

“Being?” 

“Oh you know, those cousins of yours, who defended you against Zeus...yeah they want to meet with you too,” 

Stiles stares in shock at his father before letting out a sigh. 

After a moment to collect his thoughts he sighs. “Fine, they are just going to have to join us and Poseidon for bonding time.” 

Hades nods and calls to a spiritual servant to carry out the messages. Stiles lets out another sigh and turns to Derek. 

“Why are family reunions so stressful?”   
  
“I don't know, my family reunions actually go pretty well,”

“Oh hush you,” Stiles laughs and lightly smacks the older man on the arm. 

\---

They decide to sleep in the palace that night, taking advantage of the already made up room, Stiles can tell, however, that it pleases his godly parents to know that their son is back home, even if only for tonight. 

“You get to meet my cousins tomorrow, officially,” Stiles smiles to Derek as they lay next to each other in his bed.

“So do you,” Derek counters with a smile. 

Stiles just groans as he buries his head into Derek's underarm. 

“My family is obnoxious,” he whines. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ALL so much for the love and support you have shown this story! it means so much to me to see it enjoyed but everyone! 
> 
> let me know what you thought in the comments below as your feedback is greatly appreciated!!
> 
> if you ever want to come hang out, you can find me here https://discord.gg/mzQKjDD
> 
> Happy Reading 
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	17. Family Get Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek spend a day at the beach with Poseidon and the other god, but what happens when the others become annoying and start annoying Stiles?

Stiles stood with Derek in the throne room of his father’s palace as they waited for his cousins and uncle to show up. 

Looking back to Hades who sat on his throne playing some game on a tablet. 

“When are they supposed to be here?” he questions. 

“My brothers have never been good with keeping appointments but Poseidon has been the better of the two...I say give it five more minutes before you do anything,” 

As he says this the throne room doors open to reveal Poseidon wearing a smile.

“There’s my favorite nephew,” he calls out as he approaches. 

Once he comes to a stop next to Stiles he turns to face Hades and Persephone who is reading some romance novel. 

“Thank you for allowing me to take your son, my nephew out for some bonding time amongst his family.” 

Hades looks up from the tablet and nods to his brother before leveling a look of seriousness to Stiles. “Do not trust Ares or Aphrodite, try not to anger Athena, and absolutely do not let Dionysus give you anything to drink,” 

Stiles smiles and bows his head. “I promise I won't Dad,”

Hades then turns back to Poseidon. 

“You watch out for them  _ both _ or so help me...you will become Cereberus’ next chew toy.”   
  
“How you wound me brother with your lack of faith,” 

“I barely had any, to begin with, Poseidon,” Hades rolls his eyes causing his younger brother to let out a mock gasp of shock. 

“Well, now that my immortal heart has been stabbed why don't we set off, there’s an island in the Aegean sea that is just beautiful.” 

He takes both Derek and Stiles by the hand and in the blink of an eye they are no longer in the palace of the underworld but on the shoreline of a beach. 

Looking around Stiles spots numerous other figures wading in the water, even from this distance he can get the sensation that they are his cousins. 

Looking to Derek he notices how his boyfriend wears a stoic expression. 

“It's going to be alright Derek, nothing will happen...my father would know and then everyone here would probably be dragged down into Tartarus.” 

Derek keeps his eyes on the other gods before glancing to Poseidon who nods. 

“Alright,” he finally says and allows Stiles to lead him over with Poseidon to the others.

From the ocean a muscular man with numerous scars covering his toned body steps from the surf. “Ahhh if it isn’t my uncles newest child,” 

Stiles feels Derek tense and gives his boyfriend a squeeze of comfort. 

“I take it your Ares, god of war?” 

“That would be correct,” the man smiles a toothy grin.

“Well I do hope we understand each other, that without my father and his palace you would be meaningless, after all, where would those who die in battle go without the underworld?” 

He smiles when Ares begins to gape like a fish. Turning his back to the god Stiles holds out his palm and smiles when two corpses rise from the ground. He also smiles when Derek doesn’t even flinch at the sight of decomposing bodies standing at attention. 

Together he and Derek take off their shirts and put them into their bags that they hand the corpses. “Watch over these,” Stiles orders before toeing off his shoes and putting them in the bag as well. Derek does the same and then they both pass the immortals and step into the ocean. 

“You are supposed to be bonding with them,” Derek whispers.

“I will, when I feel like it,” Stiles says back. “They have had eighteen years to try to bond with me and they didn't...Poseidon is the only one who is actually trying and isn’t being a dick about it,” 

Derek nods and hums as he pulls Stiles close to him. 

A moment later Poseidon joins them, passing through the water as if it is air, which Stiles guesses is to be expected from the ocean god. 

“I'm sorry about Ares,” he says.

“You have nothing to apologize for uncle,” Stiles shakes his head. “I just hope you know that I will not hold my tongue to him just because he is a god,” 

“Your parents and I would be disappointed if you did,” his uncle jokes causing both Derek and Stiles to grin. 

Poseidon then turns to Derek and smiles gently. 

“I'm happy my nephew has someone like you to make him happy, despite having numerous family members you would be surprised how many times I feel alone..I'm glad you are there for him.”

“I'm lucky to be able to,” Derek says before turning to Stiles. “I don't deserve him but for some reason, he gave me a chance.”

“It's your killer good lucks,” Stiles jokes. 

“I’d say,” a voice says 

All three males turn to find a blonde woman smiling at them. 

“Oh, sorry...where are my manners.” she frowns. “I'm Aphrodite,” 

“Wife to Ares,” Derek frowns. 

“I'm afraid I must apologize for my husband…” she nods. “He has a habit of trying to play tough around new people,” 

Stiles’ expression remains stoic. 

“I can understand that for a war god, however, we are family.” 

Aphrodite nods with a sigh. 

“I know..I thought he would behave today,” she pauses. “But he  _ is _ impressed with how you are taking to using your abilities.” 

“We all are,” Poseidon cute in. 

“I just picture it happening and will it into existence..like my dad taught me,” 

The two gods nod for a moment before Aphrodite turns to Derek. 

“And how are you, with your boyfriend being able to call forth corpses?” she enquires 

“I have no problem with it,” Derek answers. “It's part of who he is and I love every part of him, corpse raiser included.” 

Stiles hums as he pulls Derek’s face to his and brings their lips together 

“Ahh love,” Aphrodite smiles before turning and heading back to shore. 

\---

Derek and Stiles enjoy the feeling of the waves as they wash over their bodies, not a care in the world about the immortal beings watching them from the shore. 

“I love you,” Derek says with a smile 

Stiles can't help the grin that spreads across his face as he swims over to Derek and plants a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. 

“We should head back and get food,” he suggests after pulling apart. 

Derek nods and together they swim back to shore. As they come to the beach Poseidon hands them two towels to dry off with. They accept them with a thanks and then go to the corpses who have not moved from where Stiles left them. Taking out their shirts they pull them on and then join the gods at the table that he has no doubt someone snapped into existence along with the food on it

Derek and Stiles sit next to each other with Poseidon next to Derek and a woman with sharp golden eyes next to Stiles. 

“So...you are the human our father despises,” she says as if it's an observation.

“That would be me, not that I really care,” Stiles snarks as he accepts a wedge of ambrosia from Aphrodite.

“You should, my father would have no problem smiting you,” 

“Athena,” Poseidon warns. 

“Lord Zeus must know that if he does it will result in a war with my father and those of the underworld..things and entities that are older and Zeus himself,” Stiles counters without even looking to the goddess. 

“You are naive, boy, you put faith in beings from the plane of existence that houses the damned. They would not care if you were wiped from the earth,” a man says 

“Enough Hermes!” Hephaestus roars. Stiles nods his thanks to the disfigured God who nods back and returns to his food. 

Stiles lets out a sigh and turns to his uncle. 

“Sorry Uncle Poseidon but it seems that the insults have put me off my appetite,” he frowns as he stands to his feet with Derek. 

“Oh look, he's going to run back to daddy Hades,” Stiles freezes and looks to the God who spoke. 

A man with light brown hair and a perfect tan. He wears a cruel mocking grin aimed at Stiles. 

A cold wind blows over the island, one that does not belong in such a place and immediately Derek knows what is about to happen. 

Clouds overtake the sun and cast darkness upon the group. 

However, before anyone can say anything Hades appears behind the god. 

“Apollo...are you causing trouble for my son?”

“Oh look, Daddy came to sa-” 

Everyone watches as Hades grabs the younger god by the throat. 

“You dare disrespect my son in my presence?” 

The older god stalks toward Apollo with fire in his eyes. However, as he raises his hand Stiles steps between them. 

“He is not worth it dad, he’s just jealous because his father doesn’t care for him as much as you do for me,” he looks to Apollo, “like an actual  _ father _ ,” 

Hades thinks for a moment and then nods. “Come, we’re leaving,” 

The god snaps his fingers transporting him, Stiles and Derek to the palace along with their bags of clothes. 

Derek lets out a sigh and looks between Hades and Stiles. 

“I'm going to get actual food,” he says before walking toward the kitchens. Persephone rises from her throne and joins him. 

Hades watches them go before turning to Stiles with a smile. 

“You did good today Stiles,” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You stood up yet again to your cousins. Starting with Ares and then when Apollo insulted you, you were ready to stick up for yourself,” 

Stiles smiles. “I just don't care for people who act like children.”

Hades gives a hearty chuckle. “Unfortunately your cousin constantly acts like a child,” 

Stiles smiles and slings his and Derek’s bags over his shoulder. 

“You going to go eat with your mother and Derek?”

“You going to join us?” 

Hades nods and together father and son walk towards the kitchens. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this chapter!
> 
> if you enjoyed it leave your feedback in the comments below.
> 
> also, if you want to come hang out with other readers of this story and other Sterek shippers come find us here: https://discord.gg/mYZ7Hyp
> 
> Happy Reading
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	18. Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles attends a day out with Cora and her friends which ends in a picnic that Derek joins them for.
> 
> but what happens Derek and Jackson get into a fight over how Jackson treats Stiles and punches Derek? will Stiles be able to remain in control?

Stiles watches as Derek leaves the loft to go to work, he had been surprised when he found out that his boyfriend was a historian for the local university but in the end, he found it cute, how Derek could spout random facts about ancient civilizations even going so far as to sometimes get into a discussion with Hades and Persephone about the humans of ancient Greece.

He sits at the counter eating his bowl of cereal when there is a knock on the door. Sliding off the stool he opens the sliding door and finds Noah standing there with a smile. 

“Hey Noah,” he says as he pulls his birth father in for a hug. 

“Hi son,” the older man responds as he gives a gentle squeeze in the embrace. As they part Stiles allows the older man into the loft and goes back to eating his breakfast. 

“So where is Derek?” Noah questions as he leans over the counter across from his son. 

“He went to work,” 

At the quirk in his father’s brow, he explains.

“He works as a historian in the university,”

Noah nods his head before speaking up again. 

“So what are you going to do today?”

“I was actually going to hang out with Cora and our friends, and then Derek is meeting up with us all for a picnic lunch.”

Noah smiles at him

“I'm happy you are expanding your horizons to human friends too,”

Stiles gives a slight huff.

“I was friends with Cora when I first came here, I was friends with her before me and Derek even started dating,” 

“I know that it's just...I think having some normality in your life would be good,”

“For once I agree with your birth father,” 

Both Stiles and Noah turn to find Persephone sitting on the couch drinking from a mug. 

“Mom?” Stiles questions. “Why does everyone think they can just pop in at any time?”

“Me and your father do it because we are your parents, your uncles do it cause they are annoying shits.” 

Stiles chuckles as she stands to her feet and moves to stand next to him. 

“Noah,” she nods her head.

“Lady Persephone,” the human responds with a bow of his head 

“I just came to tell you that while your out today...try to keep a level head yeah? Your dad and I know that the friends of Cora tend to make you...frustrated, but you have to keep your emotions under control,” 

Stiles nods as he stands and puts his bowl in the sink.

“I’ll try my best, I promise mom,” he says as he pulls on his shoes on. 

“I’ll let myself out,” Noah says as Stiles moves through the shadow on the wall and comes into the living room of the Hale house where he finds Peter, Cora, Laura, and Jordan. 

They all turn to him and nod in greeting before turning back to the television. Stiles moves to sit next to Cora on the floor.

“So when should the others be arriving?” he questions.

As he asks this the doorbell rings. 

“About now,” Cora smiles as she stands to her feet and leaves the room to answer the door. 

A moment later Cora and her group of friends enter the living room. Immediately Jackson takes notice of Stiles and sneers. 

“What is  _ he _ doing here?” 

“Jackson, chill out,” Cora snaps before moving to stand next to Stiles who rises to his feet. 

“I'm just saying that it's a little odd that he comes out of nowhere and suddenly everyone is a fan of him.” 

He looks at Jackson for a moment before turning to Cora. 

“You ready?” she questions. 

Stiles nods with a smile. 

“Well alright then,” Cora says.

“Mom, we’re heading out,” she calls up the stairs before leading everyone out of the house. 

\---

Stiles looks around at the people who walk amongst them on the path of the county fair. 

Admittedly this would be his first time at a county fair which puts him on edge. 

As the group rides the rides and plays the games located in stalls on the side Stiles can feel himself coming out of his shell. 

As they move on to the next ride, a Ferris wheel, Stiles notices how Cora will occasionally glance over to him and smile. Moving to stand next to her Stiles smirks.

“What’s up?” he questions. 

“Oh nothing, just never seen you smile like this outside of being around Derek,” 

Stiles nods and looks amongst the group.

“Well aside from Jackson everyone is actually nice and fun to be around...growing up...at home,” he smirks. “I didn't have a lot of friends my age, so being around you guys is a breath of fresh air for me,”

Cora nods and nudges their shoulders together. 

\---

The group leaves the fair a while later they make their through the preserve into a clearing where everyone lays out their blankets and then pulls out their lunches from their bags. 

Stiles sits under the shade of a large tree and pulls out the sandwiches he had made for the picnic. He watches how Scott and Allison affectionately throw bits of their lunch at each other and laughing. 

As he finishes one sandwich he leans his head back to rest against the bark of the tree. 

He listens as the wind blows around him, rustling the leaves of the trees and the grass. 

Suddenly there is the sound of twigs snapping and shoes stepping through the fallen leaves on the forest floor. 

Opening his eyes he looks up to find Derek smiling down at him.

“Peaceful?” the older man questions.

“Extremely,” Stiles responds, smiling as Derek sits down beside him

“So how was Jackson?” Derek asks as he reaches into Stiles’ bag and grabs a saran-wrapped sandwich. 

“He was his usual self...a jackass,” 

Derek frowns as he bites into his food and looks over to the teen in question glares in their direction. 

“Hey Jackson,” Derek calls out. “We gonna have a problem?” 

Everyone turns to glance between the two with raised brows. 

“What are you talking about Hale?” Jackson sneers. 

“The fact that you have yet to grow up and insist on being a jerk to Stiles,”

“Oh come on Derek, you hated him once too, because you knew that he's a freak, he comes and goes, disappearing into the forest all the time,” Jackson shouts. 

Stiles observes how Derek tightens his jaw for a moment while the rest of the group start shifting as if getting ready to break up a fight.

“Look Jackson just because Stiles has been turning the other cheek doesn’t mean I am going to, so this is what is going to happen, you are going to be nicer to Stiels or so help me,”

Jackson rises to his feet and clenches his hands into fists. 

“Or what Derek, what are you going to do, you’re not going to do shit..and we both know it

Derek rises to his feet and beings toward Jackson who meets him halfway.

“Actually Whittemore, we both know I  _ will  _ do something,” 

“Alright guys break it up,” Cora calls out trying to diffuse the situation. Derek flicks his gaze toward her for a moment and nods. 

It's his mistake.

Everyone is shocked to see Jackson swing his arm and connect his fist with Derek’s jaw, sending the older man stumbling. 

Stiles stares with shocked eyes as anger boils deep in his chest. 

‘Try to keep a level head,’ he recalls his mother’s words. 

“Sorry Mom,” he mutters. “He shouldn't have touched my boyfriend,” 

Just as Jackson is about to swing again Stiles is there in front of him, glaring at him with a cold, soulless expression. 

Everyone looks to the sky when the clouds overcast the sun, casting the clearing into darkness. From around them the shadows of the forest swirl and move. 

“You really shouldn't have done that,” Stiles growls. 

The others let out shrieks and yells as the ground around them begins rumbling. The shadows from the forest slithering out to circle Stiles like snakes. From them erupt three sets of hands. The others watch in terror as three women, dressed in black with mighty wings rise from the ground and surround Jackson. The one closest to Stiles turns to face him. 

“What is your bidding our prince?” she asks with a bow of her head. 

“Punish him Triphousia, punish him greatly,” 

The woman turns back to Jackson and smiles a cruel, wicked grin. 

Suddenly there is a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. He looks back to find Derek frowning at him. 

“He's not worth it Stiles,” the older man says. 

“But..he hurt you,” 

“And while I'm flattered you would come to my aid...look around,” 

Glancing at the others he finds everyone but Cora watching him in fear, the younger Hale eating her food as if nothing strange has happened. 

Looking back to Derek he nods. 

Snapping his fingers he turns to the women. 

“Dismissed,” 

The three bow and vanish back into the darkness of which they came. The shadows retreat back into the forest and the clouds part, once again coating the clearing in bright sunlight. 

Before anyone can say anything Stiles rears back and slams his fist into Jackson's nose, relishing in the sound of it breaking underhand. 

“He saved you...should you harm him again...nothing will stop me,” Stiles growls before glancing over his shoulder at Derek. 

“I’ll be at home,” he mutters 

Not caring anymore about keeping his secret he walks off and allows the shadow at the edge of the tree line to swallow him. 

\---

Noah can't help but yelp as Stiles appears from behind him and sits on the couch, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Foregoing any demanding that his son refrain from giving him a heart attack he sits next to his clearly anger-filled child.

“What happened?” he questions before remembering what Persephone had said before Stiles left that morning. “Did Jackson annoy you again?”

“He punched Derek,” 

Now  _ that _ was not what Noah had been expecting.

“Oh,” he mutters before raking a hand over his face. “So what did you do about it?” 

“I summoned the Erinyes,” Stiles says simply.

Noah raises a brow. 

“I take it by the fact that you said ‘summoned’ they are from your other home,”

Stiles nods.

“They are the punishers of the underworld,”

“So you had them...punish Jackson?”

“No, Derek convinced me not to...but I  _ did _ punch him,”

“As much as I should be angry for you at punching him...it's better than the other option.” Noah chuckles. 

“So the others know now?” 

Stiles nods and suddenly looks uncomfortable. 

“What’s up kid?”

“So many people are learning my secret and I...I don’t know what’s going to happen, I mean...I freaked out on Derek and showed him...Dad freaked out on you and because of that the Hales and Jordan know...now Cora’s friends know and I'm just not sure if it's a good thing.”

Noah nods and sets his hand on Stiles’ knee before taking a breath. 

“Hades,” he calls out.

“You called?” the god questions as he steps from the corner. He looks to Stiles and sighs. 

“I know what happened, Stiles,”

“Are you mad?”

“No sweetie,” Persephone suddenly joins in coming from nowhere in particular and sitting next to her son. 

Noah thinks to himself about getting bells for these three. 

“We’re not mad,” the goddess assures their son. 

“We understand what Jackson did set you off...if anyone harmed your mother...I would have done worse than sick the Erinyes on them and punching them,” Hades smirks 

“Agreed,” Noah nods, 

The family is interrupted by Derek bursting through the front door “Stiles!” he calls out before rushing over to his boyfriend and pulling him in for a hug. 

When they part he nods his acknowledgments to the gods and Noah before turning back to Stiles.

“Is everyone scared of me now?” Stiles asks as he ducks his head.

“well...Jackson is, Erica thinks it was cool, Allison and Lydia are curious, Isaac, Boyd, and Scott are kinda shocked about it but haven’t said anything against  _ you _ , and Cora wants to know when she can hang out in the underworld,” he turns to Hades. “If that would be allowed, of course,” 

The god just shrugs. “Consider it the family pass,” earning a smile from Derek.

“I just...he punched you,” 

“And you sent the tortures of the underworld after him,” Persephone says. “I think you made it clear that no one is to touch Derek.”

“He's mine,” Stiles says 

Nodding, Derek smiles. “Yes Stiles, I'm yours, and your mine...but I can fight my own battles too,” 

“I know I just...lost control,” the younger man admits. 

“It's understandable Stiles,” Noah says “stop beating yourself up about it,” 

Derek presses his hand gently against Stiles’ cheek. “How about we go home and we cuddle for the rest of the day yeah?”

Stiles nods and allows Derek to help him stand before saying goodbye to his parents and then following Derek to the car.

\---

  
  


Stiles hums as Derek opens the door to the loft and leads him inside, practically carrying him to the sofa. 

Derek lays down first before pulling the younger man down and against his chest. 

Carding his fingers through Stiles’ hair he hums. 

“I love you,” 

“I love you too Der,” Stiles responds before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Smiling Derek plants a kiss on the top of Stiles’ head before he too closes his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your love and support!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did let me know what you thought in the comments below!
> 
> if you want to come hang out with me and other sterek shippers you can come find me here: [Sterek Eternal](https://discord.gg/mYZ7Hyp)
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	19. Legions of the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Derek goes missing, Stiles will do anything (including commanding the legions of the dead) to find the man he loves...but what happens when he finds him.

Derek could feel the eyes on him despite not being able to see whoever it was that was watching him. He would frequently turn to look over his shoulder to try and spot anyone while he walked the stalls of the farmer’s market but each time he did, he was met with the same sight. People going about their normal days and picking at different parts of various shops in the market, buying different fruits and vegetables. 

As he purchased the last of the vegetables he would need to make a fine stew for him and Stiles, he paused when the sensation of being watched washed over him again. 

Slowly he left the market and made his way towards his car. 

Just as he shut the trunk of the Camaro he felt a hand grab the back of his neck and everything went black. 

Opening his eyes he found himself shirtless and his body starfished. Looking around he found his legs and arms chained to a rock. 

“Hello?” he calls out but no one answers. 

Suddenly there is a loud screeching. Looking up he sees a silhouette of a large bird circling overhead. 

“Have you ever heard the story of Prometheus’’ punishment,” a voice questions to his left?

Looking beside himself he finds Zeus standing there, wearing an expressionless mask upon his face.

“He stole fire from Olympus and gave it to you humans,” the God explains. 

“So as his punishment I chained him to a rock and sent my eagle to feast upon his intestines,” the God pauses. 

“Granted he is an immortal so he would heal every day...you however are not so….this will be much more...terminal for you.” 

Thrashing in his chains Derek tries to free himself. 

“Stiles will find me, and he will save me...and when he does...he is going to destroy you,” 

The lord of thunder laughs. 

“I am a God, and he is a mortal...how will achieve such a feat as to destroy a God?”

“He's a demigod,” Derek corrects. “And he will bring death with him when he comes.” 

“We shall see Derek Hale, in the meantime...you'll be a lovely feast for my eagle,” 

Glancing back up at the sky Derek winces at the sight of the bird slowly descending upon him. 

\---

Stiles looks to the clock hanging on the wall. 

‘Derek should have been home by now,’ he thinks to himself. 

Pulling his phone from his pocket he dials his boyfriend. However, when he gets sent to voicemail he begins assuming the worst. 

In the blink of an eye he stands in the living room of the Hale house, the family sits around the furniture and stare at him in shock. 

“Have you seen Derek?” he questions before they can say anything?”

Talia is the first to speak up. 

“No, we thought he was spending the day with you,” 

Stiles nods. “He was supposed to go to the farmers market but he's been gone for hours, and he didn't have that much to get,”

“He probably got caught up in traffic,” Cora tries.

Stiles thinks for a moment before shaking his head. 

“Something just doesn’t feel right,”

Before the Hales can respond he is gone again. 

This time he appears before his parents who both raise eyebrows in question

“Derek is missing,” he says simply

“Do you know this for a fact?” Hades questions. 

“He hasn’t been home in hours, and he was supposed to have only gone to the farmers market for four things, it should not have been taking him this long.” 

“You are jumping to conclusions,” Persephone says with a fond smile. 

“NO I AM NOT!” he shouts causing both Gods to stare back at him in awe. 

Letting out a breath Stiles sighs. 

“I'm sorry, but I'm not overreacting,” he says. “I...I can feel something is wrong,”

Both his adoptive parents look to each other before nodding. 

Hades spreads his arms. “Then by all means,” he smiles. “The recourses of the underworld are at your disposal,” 

Staring at his father in shock. After a moment he looks around and finds legions of spirits, souls, and corpses standing around him. Waiting for orders. 

Taking a breath Stiles steels himself. 

“Find Derek Hale,”

Immediately the spirits and souls vanish, the corpses sink back into the ground.

Turning back around to face his parents he smiles at the nods of approval he receives from both of them. 

“Go find your beloved,” Persephone smiles. 

Nodding Stiles turns and walks toward the exit of the palace. 

“Oh and Stiles,” 

He pauses and turns to his father,”

“Raise Hell,” the God of the Underworld grins. 

Nodding with an equally cruel grin Stiles leaves the palace. 

He travels back to the overworld and begins searching. 

\---

An hour passes before he receives any word, it comes from a spirit who bows. 

“My lord, I believe I have found your beloved,” 

“Where is he?” Stiles grits out.

“He is chained to a rock while a bird feasts from him atop Mount Witney,” the spirit explains.

“Chained?” Stiles questions. “Chained by whom?”

“I don't know sire,” the spirit answers.

Stiles narrows his eyes. 

“Very well,” he nods. “Go to my father and tell him what you have told me,” 

The spirit bows and vanishes. 

Taking a breath Stiles readies himself. 

\---

The pain has become unbearable. 

Derek can see chunks of his flesh flapping in the wind, hanging off his abdomen from where the eagle has clawed and torn at it with its beak. His eyes have not been left alone, only able to see out of one eye he quickly squeezes them shut whenever the bird returns to attack him. 

He hasn’t seen Zeus in quite some time but he wouldn't put it past the god to be watching from somewhere.

Suddenly however he can sense another presence. 

“Derek?” he hears.

Relief and love flood his wounded body as the voice of his boyfriend fills his ears. 

“Stiles!” he calls back hoping to lead the demigod to him 

A moment later there is the sound of someone approaching. 

“Derek?”

Opening his eyes he looks back at the concerned face of Stiles.

“Derek, you have to tell me who did this to you?”

“Z..Zeus,” he manages 

The look of pure hatred that spreads across Stiles’ face makes even Derek afraid of him for a moment. 

Suddenly the screeching of the eagle sounds out and Derek flinches in preparation to be dived upon. 

Just as suddenly though Stiles snaps his fingers. 

In the darkness of his closed eyes, Derek hears the screeching of the bird abruptly halt, there is then a loud thud.

Slowly opening his eyes he finds the body of the eagle lying at his feet. 

As he stares at the dead bird, his body registers how cold the air around him has grown, how the sun no longer shines, how the mountain seems to have been swallowed by shadows entirely. 

“Ahhh, nephew, how lovely of you to join us,”

Both Derek and Stiles turn to find Zeus smiling wickedly at them. 

“I warned you, Zeus, I warned you what would happen should you hurt him.”

“And just what are you going to do you pathetic mortal...you are nothing to me, a mere insect to be crushed underfoot,” the god roars. 

“I'm not just any mortal Zeus, I am the prince of the underworld, the Prince of the Dead, blessed by my father Hades...and you have made me very angry.” 

Before anyone can say anything the ground erupts and from it arise the legions of the underworld, thousands of corpses and spirits gather around the mountain top. 

And just as suddenly, Hades steps from the shadows. He looks to Derek and waves his hand.

The chains confining him to the rock break and he finds himself healed from the wounds inflicted by the eagle. 

“You broke the agreement brother,” Hades growls

“I am the king of the Gods,” Zeus argues.

“And the youngest amongst us and our siblings.” Hades counters. 

Before Zeus can respond however Stiles steps forward. 

“You broke an oath uncle,” 

Scoffing Zeus raises a brow.

“And what are you going to do about it,” 

Smiling Stiles holds out his hand. 

The shadows gather around him and slither up his side before collecting in his hand. They elongate on either side before solidifying into his father’s bident.

“I'm gonna show you what a ‘mortal’ can do,” he says before plunging the fork of the weapon into Zeus’s abdomen and forcing him towards the chasm. 

“Enjoy your time with the Erinyes,” Stiles growls before shoving Zeus off the spear. 

He hears his father and Derek approach behind him.

“He’ll be down there for a while,” Hades assures them.

“Good,” is all Stiles says before turning back to Derek.

“You found me,” Derek smiles. 

“I always will,” Stiles promises as he takes Derek’s hand in his. 

“Let’s go home,”

“Yes my prince,” Derek responds with a smile. 

“Oh and Stiles,” Hades calls out,

Turning to his father, he surprised to find tears in the god’s eyes. 

“I am so proud of you, you truly are the prince of the dead,” 

“I learned from you,” Stiles says with a smile before vanishing with Derek.

They reappear in the loft, upon their bed. 

“All I could think of was you finding me and it being too late,”

“Perhaps you didn't hear my dad, I'm the prince of the dead...I would have brought you back,”

“Oh really,” Derek smiles.

“Yes, really!” Stiles smirks back before capturing Derek's lips in his. 

After they pull apart, Stiles continues to smile. 

“What are you so happy about?” Derek questions. 

“The fact that I have my boyfriend all to myself and no one, god or otherwise can do anything about it.”

“You going to have your way with me?”

Laughing Stiles nods. “I'm going to ravage you,” 

Derek chuckles and plants a kiss on Stiles’ lips. 

“Then you better get to it, my prince,” 

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this chapter and fic, I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did let me know what you thought in the comments below, I love seeing your feedback!!!
> 
> I want to thank everyone for the love and support they have shown this! it means a great deal to me to know that this story was enjoyed by you all!!!
> 
> Thank you again 
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for giving this story a try, I promise the fluff in this fic is going to be real (coming from an author who doesn't write much fluff) 
> 
> I hope you are excited for this story as much as I am!!!
> 
> Happy Reading 
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


End file.
